Drugs Aren't Good
by Switzerland1996
Summary: Bella hasn't had the best of life... When she lands in the hospital who does she meet? Where does that take her? OOC for Bella's character.
1. Let's Play Barbies

I was on anti depressants for the past 2 years.

I had been raped at 19 by my father and again by my ex ex boyfriend at 21.

My mother died when I was 23.

My father died when I was 24.

All I had left was my brother Emmett and my best friend Alice.

I had gotten into drinking after my father raped me so I was a drunk driver.

Angela had died in the car crash.

I did drinking again after I was raped the 2nd time and I killed Jessica.

I don't drive anymore.

I don't drink anymore either.

So back to the anti depressants, my therapist of 10 years now had prescribed them about 2 years ago. I'd take them every day when I started having panic attacks. Or I was feeling depressed. This happened a lot.

So one day, actually Christmas Eve, Emmett called and told me that he wouldn't be able to show up for Christmas.

Then Alice called and said she couldn't make it either.

I was left alone, sitting on my couch, listening to Christmas show tunes.

I was twirling a box I had gotten in the mail from my neighbor in my hands.

I sat it on the coffee table and was about to take a shower when there was a knock at the door.

I went to the door and answered it without thinking.

The next thing I knew I was pushed inside, the door slammed shut, the click of the lock was sounding through my house, and I was pinned on the ground.

I was shocked.

I was so shocked I didn't notice the intruder tearing off my pants and shirt.

I screamed but they clamped their hand over my mouth.

I started crying and I felt the person taking their pants off too.

I struggled, kicking, screaming, with all I could.

It was no use. I bit the person's hand, which was covered with a glove. But regardless they jerked back. I sat upright and ran for the phone. They ran after me though, just as I grabbed up the phone I was knocked on my head with a powerful punch.

***

I woke up on the floor of my house, surrounded in a pool of blood and next to me, a condom.

I cried. For what seemed like hours, I cried.

I eventually got out of my pool of blood and hobbled into the bathroom. I checked my head and the blood had stopped.

I sighed and then broke out into more tears. I called Alice and told her I needed her right away, assuming she heard my distress, she showed up about 5 minutes after I had hung up.

Alice took in the pool of blood and condom and quickly took me into her arms. I cried more and more until she soothed me. "Bella, sweetie, what happened?" She asked.

"I – I and he –"I couldn't even form a sentence. I broke into crying again and Alice said we should go to a hospital or at least the police station.

"Okay, Alice, I'll go later today. I just need to be alone, please?" I asked.

She nodded and she left me alone.

I sat on my couch staring at my anti depressants.

I was planning on taking one but when I tapped one out half of it spilt into my hand.

I stared at the 20 or so pills and decided to take them all. I swallowed them all and then I tapped another handful into my hand. I swallowed it too. Then I tapped the rest of the bottle into my hands and swallowed the rest. I think I took a total of 52 pills.

I sat down on the couch, and then soon rested into a laying down position. I slowly, fell asleep, and then there was nothing.

***

I registered the faint sound of someone walking around the house, but I couldn't focus long enough to really care.

Then I heard the faint sound of someone dropping bags and then screaming. So much screaming.

***

I was being lifted and people were poking me. Then there was more screaming and… Crying?

"Ssstoppp, luh luh leaveee muh," I couldn't talk anymore.

I stopped talking and then black.

***  
I woke up again and heard Emmett's voice talking to me.

"I love you so much, Bella. Please come back. Please," He said.

I tried to respond but all I managed was a twitch of my fingers.

Then the sweet blackness came back.

***

I awoke this time to Alice talking.

"Bell – uh – please! Please, it's been so long. Please just come back," She said.

So long since what?

I tried to tell her I was alright but… I couldn't. I tried to open my eyes, lift my hand, and toss my head, nothing.

Then the black came back… And not so welcomed this time.

***

The next time I awoke I was angry.

A calm voice was arguing with Emmett.

Why are you yelling at Emmett? I tried to ask them but all I got out was "Urgh."

"See, she is still responsive. Moving her fingers, talking, there is no way we are pulling ANY sort of fucking cord right now," Emmett said.

I tried to spread comic relief by telling Emmett he needed to pay the swear jar but still all I got out was, "Urgh."

"It's natural for that to happen. I'm sorry sir, we can't help her anymore." The calm voice said.

Then black again.

***

The next time I woke up I felt someone poking me.

I cracked a smile when I heard Emmett's little daughter say, "Aunt Bella. You can't sleep right now. We have to play Barbies!"

There were gasps all around the room.

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. They felt so heavy.

"Um surrey," I mumbled out.

I heard Emmett say, "Oh dear Lord."

I tried really hard to open my eyes and one popped open slightly.

My vision was extremely blurry.

Rosalie was there, and she was talking to a really tall blonde man.

"Foo be herk ere w," I mumbled.

I tried to say, "Who the fuck are you." But it came out more like caveman talk.

"Bella. Bella. Can you hear me?" The blonde man asked.

"Esh. How ush de uck bup," I managed.

Emmett laughed and said, "Rose, I think you should take Amy in the hall." I saw her nod and then I heard the door closing.

"Did you understand what she said?" The blonde man asked.

"Uh, she said yes, now shut the fuck up," He said laughing.

I wondered briefly how in the world Emmett understood that but I guess that was how Emmett had talked all his life in the mornings.

I cracked another smile and then the doctor said, "You know this is a true miracle right?"

"Ha id Ige ust ay?" I mumbled.

"What did I just say, that's what she said," Emmett said.

The blonde man smiled and I wanted to punch him in the face.

I slowly picked up my hand and when it floated up I beckoned Emmett to me.

He came to me and leant over my face.

"Ell de umaz ew gesh og," I whispered. My throat was starting to hurt so I was forced to whisper. (Tell him to get out)

He laughed and said, "He's the doctor."

I nodded briefly and then all set in.

I was in the hospital.

This wasn't a family reunion.

The blonde man wasn't intruding. He was trying to save my life.

I relaxed slowly and said, "Ow lung ew e huv ew iv?" (How long do I have to live)

"She wants to know how long she has to live," Emmett said.

"If you don't do this again, awhile. 50… 60 years?" He said.

I laughed and then Emmett sat down in his chair and cried.

Wait what? He's crying.

"I er ew ing?" I asked Emmett. (Why are you crying)

He sniffed and said, "You've been in a coma for 3 months Bells."

Oh…

Well I think I should probably have not have done that.

"Hut appnd? I asked. (What happened)

"We'll get to that in awhile. You need to rest," The blonde man said.

I got really angry when he said that.

"Hut er aim?" I asked him. (What is your name)

I felt dumb trying to tell off the man standing in front of me. I mean I sounded drunk, probably looked like shit, and only had one eye open.

Barely.

"It's Dr. Cullen, Bells," Emmett said from his seat.

"K. Erter Ullen. Issen er. Op elling e ew gu e seep. E geen ew seep fur 3 unths. Su uck oof," I said. (Okay, Dr. Cullen. Listen here. Stop telling me to go to sleep. I've been to sleep for 3 months. So fuck off)

"You want me to translate that?" Emmet asked.

The blonde man, now know as Dr. Cullen… or Erter Ullen, nodded.

"Okay, Dr. Cullen. Listen here. Stop telling me to go to sleep. I've been to sleep for 3 months. So fuck off," Emmett said.

"Just like old Bella," Emmett said.

"Well… You need to sleep. So until you do so. I guess I'll just stand here," He said leaning against the wall behind him.

"Ew eed ew et unds," I mumbled. (You need to get friends)

Apparently the doctor understood that, "Well… I have friends. And very stubborn patients."

"E mot ubborn. Ew er," I mumbled. (I am not stubborn. You are)

"Well, okay. I'm stubborn," He said.

I laughed and said, "E un." (I win)

"Yes, you won. Great. Now you're prize? Sleeping," Emmett said.

I soon fell asleep but this time it wasn't black I saw… It was blonde hair, a gorgeous face, a tall man…

Erter Ullen?

***

The next time I woke up a blonde man was leaning over me taking my blood pressure.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

He seemed startled and leaned away.

"Bella do you know where you are?" He asked.

I remembered the knock on my apartment door…

The pushing… the… rape…

"Oh God. God no! Get away from me! Please just don't touch me! Please! God please!" I said thinking he was the rapist who had decided to kidnap me.

Emmett walked through the door and I said, "Emmett?"

I was confused.

"You aren't the rapist?" I asked the blonde man.

He seemed a little taken aback by that.

"I haven't ever raped anyone…" He said.

I eyed him suspiciously and then pushed him away from me.

My hands made contact with his chest and I shuddered. And not because I was cold.

He walked away from the bed and Emmett said, "Bella, you're in the hospital. This is Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

The man nodded and I said the first thing on my mind, "You don't strike me as a blonde, Dr. Cullen. You should think about dying your hair."

I turned to Emmett and said, "Why am I in the hospital?"

"You…" Emmett trailed off and looked to Dr. Cullen.

I turned to Dr. Cullen and crossed my arms. I felt stiff. How long had I been in this damn bed?

"I need to pee," I said.

My bladder soon caught up to me and when Dr. Cullen said he'd go get a nurse I said, "Alright… No fooling around in the OR room or supply closet. You hear me?"

He was gone. Emmett shook his head and I said, "What's got everyone around here so bummed?"

"Bella, you've been in a coma for 3 months," Emmett said.

"Oh. How?" I asked.

The doctor walked in with a nurse trailing behind.

"I don't have to pee anymore, I actually want to know why my big brother over here can't give me any information," I said.

"Bella. There's no easy way to say it. You tried to commit suicide. You took 52 pills of your anti depressants and as far as I know we don't know why," Dr. Cullen said.

I nodded slowly and then full force EVERYTHING came back to me. The brief conversation I had had with the doctor where I had sounded like a drunken caveman. The popping the 52 pills after I had been raped.

"Oh God," I whispered.

"Bella?" Emmett whispered.

"The man. He broke in and ra – raped me. God Emmett I was so depressed I took all the pills without worrying at all about you. I'm so sorry. I'm the worst sister ever," I said crying.

"Bella! That's why you cry? Not that you've been in a coma for 3 months. Caused the poor pixie to worry? Rose… ROSE… she CRIED! Amy and Danny. They kept coming in, Amy woke you up the first time when you talked all drunken caveman on us. Barbies…" Emmett trailed off.

I snapped my head at the two hospital officials starring at us. I glared at the nurse until she excused herself.

I turned to Dr. Hottie and said, "Why are you still here? I remember what you said about pulling the plug on me. That was you wasn't it?"

He started to say something then I cut him off, "You know what. I want out. I want to leave. Just let me leave. Please?"

Dr. Cullen shook his head and said, "You need to stay here for observation."

"Observation? You had 3 months to observe me!" I shouted.

"Please try and stay calm. You'll disturb the other patients," He said.

"Fuck them. I've been in a coma for 3 months. You know why. Let me go," I said.

"You've got to stay, Bella, sorry," He said.

"Ms. Swan to you," I practically spat at him.

He nodded and said, "We need to draw some blood, Ms. Swan."

I gritted my teeth and nodded. He came to me and did his doctoral stuff.

I bit my tongue from screaming when the needle bit through my skin.

When he was all done I said under my breath, "Fuck you and your fucking needles. Go do your dumbass doctor shit while I sit here in pain. God damn mother fucking asshole with fucking pointy needles. Who invented needles? A damn sadistic mother fucking crazy ass psycho!"

The doctor walked out of the room laughing quietly.

"Emmett…" I trailed off.

I kind of forgotten Emmett during my needle dilemma.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine Bella," He said.

I nodded and we sat in comfortable silence until the devil came back… Hot devil though.

Am I falling for my doctor?

Lusting… yes…

"Well you seem clean," He said.

I snorted and said, "What'd you think? I was popping pills while passed out in a coma? Yeah, realistic."

The doctor cracked another smile. Heart breaking.

"How'd I get in a 3 month coma from the pills?" I asked.

"We think the coma was because of the pills and you hitting your head," He said.

"Didn't hit my head, asshole," I said.

He nodded.

"You should rest," He said. "We'll keep you for the next two weeks then you can go home," He said walking towards the door.

"Not tired," I said pouting.

"That's alright, I'll give you some medicine," He said.

He walked over, pulled something out of nowhere and plugged it into my IV.

Instantly I felt sleepy, Emmett had long gone fell asleep.

"Magical," I said staring up at my doctor dreamily.

He nodded and went to the door. "Hey! I'm serious though, you wouldn't look bad brunette? Maybe black hair? Think about it," I said.

He nodded and I whispered, "Night night sexy."

***

When I woke up there was the damn man leaning over me again.

I rolled over onto my side and said, "Stop harassing me and go treat a different patient."

I heard his musical laugh and I paused in my attempt to take off the blood pressure cuff.

"Why is it that I can't sleep at all in this place?" I asked him.

"Well actually, Ms. Swan, you slept for a good 12 hours there," He said strapping the cuff around my arm tighter.

I winced and when it started tightening I gritted my teeth.

Soon enough he pulled it off and asked me how I was doing.

"Fine," I said. Adding mentally, "Now that you're here."

"So what do I do now?" I asked.

"You sit here and rest and get better," He said patting my arm before turning to leave.

I huffed and said, "You have many patients to look after?"

"You… the rest aren't in comas," He said.

"So I'm your only patient?" I asked him.

He nodded and I said, "So where are you going?"

"Paper work," He said.

"Oh, okay…" I said pouting with my arms folded across my chest. "Have fun," I said sadly.

He nodded and then hesitated. I was hopeful until he said, "Hit the call button and the nurse on call will be here any second."

I sank down into my bed.

This was the longest waiting ever.

***

I'd played four rounds of solitaire, slept for an hour, and pushed all the buttons on my bed. Except for a red button and a button with a nurse printed on it.

I finally decided to push the nurse button.

I was thinking maybe she/he would sit in there and talk to me.

I pushed the button and then the musical voice of my doctor came over.

"Yes?" He asked.

I sat silent for a second and then said, "I'm bored."

"Well take a nap…?" He said.

"I've already done that. And I thought this was supposed to be the nurses?" I asked.

"She had a lunch break and the other nurse had to go tend to her son, now I'm sitting at the nurse's station," He explained.

I sighed and then said, "I'm not going to sleep. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to sing. And let me tell you now, it's not pretty."

I heard him laugh and then I started singing.

I got through three songs from Nickelback and was moving on to Nine Inch Nails when Dr. Cullen walked in.

I flashed him a bright smile and he said, "Alright I need to check your vitals."

I nodded and he did all his doctor stuff.

He left and I started singing Closer by Nine Inch Nails.

"You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you," I sang.

"You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you. Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell. Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself." I sang out. I was getting louder.

"I want to fuck you like an animal," When I belted out my last line to the song a very distressed Dr. Cullen popped his head back in my door.

"I forgot your chart," He said walking inside.

I nodded and he grabbed his chart.

"I want to feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to god," When I sang that he snapped his head up to look at me.

Mind reader?

I had been thinking about how I want him to do this to me… But I doubt he would understand that. Patient/Doctor… Ugh.

I smiled and sang out more of the song, "You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings. You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything. Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell. Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else."

I closed my eyes and sang the rest of the song, "I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to god. Through every forest, above the trees, within my stomach, scraped off my knees. I drink the honey inside your hive. You are the reason I stay alive."

I heard the door close sometime during my singing and smiled when I was alone.

What to sing… What to sing…?

"Am I? Am I still tough enough? Feels like I'm wearing down. Down down down down. Is my viciousness losing ground? Ground ground ground ground. Am I taking too much? Did I cross the line? Line line.  
I need my role in this very clearly defined. I need your discipline, I need your help, and I need your discipline. You know once I start I cannot help myself. Now it's starting up feels like I'm losing touch. Nothing matters to me nothing matters as much. I see you left a mark up and down the skin. Skin skin. I don't know where I end or where you begin. I need your discipline, I need your help, and I need your discipline. You know once I start I cannot help myself. I cannot stop myself. Once I start I cannot stop myself. And you know once I start I cannot stop myself. And you know once I start I cannot stop myself," I didn't even get to finish my song when Alice popped inside.

"What are you doing singing sex songs in a hospital?" She asked me.

"Come here," I whispered to her.

She came over and I scooted over for her to sit down on the bed. "What?" She whispered to me.

"My doctor is really hot," I whispered back to her.

She burst out laughing and then she calmed down and said, "Oh Bella! I missed you so much."

"I didn't go anywhere," I said.

She laughed more and hugged me.

I hugged her back and then Dr. Cullen walked in.

He sat down in one of the chairs and stared at me.

I at first was uncomfortable but I shifted my gaze over to Alice and she was trying to hold back laughter.

I looked at her confused and she giggled. She pointed her finger at me and shook it. (Like mom's do when they lecture you) I still sent her a confused glance and then Alice pointed to Dr. Cullen then to me then she made the universal sign for singing and then she did her lecture finger again.

I widened my eyes and stared at Dr. Cullen.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He said, "Your singing is rather distracting."

I laughed a little and said, "I told you I was horrible. I'm bored and you won't let me get up out of this bed to do anything."

"That will change tomorrow. You'll be begging me to let you lay down tomorrow. Just rest tonight and then tomorrow you can have your fun," He said standing up. I nodded and he smiled a dazzling smile. He walked out the door and Alice and I started laughing.

"I'll beg him for more than to lay down," I said in between laughs.

Alice laughed even more and eventually we calmed down.

She kissed my head and said, "I've got to go. I'll be back tomorrow though."

"Alright Ali, love you, have fun with Jasper," I said wigging my eyebrows.

Jasper was Alice's fiancé. She left laughing her petite laughter

I soon went to sleep and when I woke up the next morning that man's arm was in my face again.

***

**A/N: Alright so I have the next chapter written, I just thought I might cut it off here…**

**If I get reviews I'll post the next chapter.**

**Ummm….Review tells me if you like it or not… I know OOC a bit here…**

**:/**


	2. I'll Beg for So Much More

**A/N: Alright. I made you guys wait forever. I re wrote the paper so that I could give you Carlisle's point of view. *looks up through eye lashes* Can you forgive me for making you wait soo long? Please? I promise to update soon after this! Love you all! Thanks for the reviews!!**

_I soon went to sleep and when I woke up the next morning that man's arm was in my face again._

***

**CPOV:**

I was leaning over Bella trying to get the damn IV to corporate. Of course it wasn't so I was still leaning over her when I heard her soft angelic voice say, "Why are you always leaning over me?"

I quickly stood up and said, "Sorry, the machines are all over there and it's just easier to do it this way. So I come over here and then your IV wouldn't corporate so, yeah."

_Damn…Am I rambling?_

"So I'm ready to walk so much I'll be begging you to let me lay down," She said breathily.

_Oh, honey, I'd rather you beg me to do so much more than that…_

"We'll get to that soon enough. I'll have Nurse Jessica come help you with your necessities," I said turning on my heel trying to hide my growing erection.

I heard her quietly mumble, "Not what I wanted you to say."

I left the room with a wide smile on my face. When I found Jessica I quietly tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around slowly.

"Hi Dr. Cullen," She breathed.

_Oh brother. NOT gonna happen._

"Jessica, I need you to help Miss Swan with her morning things," I said.

"Okay," She said, somewhat with a less cheery tone.

I sighed and went to my office. I had been picking up nurse jobs for the past few nights while the hospital tried to get more nurses.

One nurse had recently quit because of her son being diagnosed with cancer, at 13, and he only had a few months left.

Another nurse had recently gotten married; she was going to be on her honey moon for a few months.

The only other nurse, besides Jessica, had to attend her parents' funeral along with her grandma and uncle's. They all had been in the car and they had crashed. She wouldn't be coming back to the hospital. She had some serious therapy sessions going on.

I was the only doctor working with out of coma patients. They had just recently made it their own floor.

Ever since I had been caught in the OR room with Jessica doing…things…the hospital had been treating me with not the right amount of respect.

I was put on the worst floor ever without any nurses other than Jessica.

Living Hell, but I was getting paid the same amount.

The only real file I had to work on was Bella's. Of course I couldn't indulge in any of Bella's flirting or else I would never live it down. Ever.

There was a knock at my door and then it opened. "Dr. Cullen, I'm finished with Miss Swan," Jessica said.

"Alright," I said pushing myself up from my desk chair.

I was sort of wondering what the girl would look like standing up. I hadn't even seen her expect for her face. My nurses all check her vitals and checked her wounds. I just gave my professional opinions of when she would be out and how she was doing.

_FLASHBACK_

_When she came in passed out she had bruises all over and she had a serious concussion._

_Right away I figured the poor thing had been raped. Just by looking at her I could see the bruises leading down her neck to her…places._

_I took her into surgery and then right when I was about to start using the usual procedures which included the rape kit I got her paper work. I quickly flipped through them and when I saw a NO marked by rape kit I was quickly confused._

_The nurses were taking her blood and at the bottom of the paper work was, "Found Pill bottle next to her. ZANAX (Prescribed anti – dePression Pills) It was emPtY."_

"_Shit, get her prepped for stomach pump. She's got a drug overdose," I said._

_Right when I said that Jessica bust through the doors and said quickly, "Dr. Cullen she's got a drug overdose with a pill called ZANAX."_

"_We've got that, thank you. Help the other nurses," I said._

_I was confused about why the family member or friend would mark NO for a rape kit. She could be pregnant or something. When Bella was clean we sat her up in a room and gave her time to go back to normal._

_I went out into the waiting room and a huge burly man stood up. I eyed him and then said loudly, "Swan? I need the family or close friends of Swan."_

_The big burly man walked towards me and I held out my hand, "Dr. Cullen. Nice to meet you…"_

_Behind him I saw a short pixie looking girl, and a boy with curly blonde hair that looked like he was in pain._

"_Emmett Swan, I'm her brother. Is she okay?" He asked. I could tell he was having conflicting emotions. He was going from extremely upset to angry to confused._

"_She'll be fine, you brought her just in time, son," I said._

_He nodded and said, "When can I see her?"_

"_Well. Soon but I have a question," I said pulling out the paper work, "Who filled out the paper work?"_

"_I did," He said folding his arms across his massive chest._

Oh dear Lord. Please don't let him kill me_._

"_Well you marked a no on doing a rape kit. May I ask why?" I asked._

"_Why does it matter if I put no," He said. His emotions were set on angry now._

"_She has bruises all over son, I mean I didn't check everywhere but there are visible bruises on her face, neck, legs, and the small amount of chest I saw. From the shorts she's wearing I can see bruising on her legs all the way up. Not to mention she has a concussion now," I said seriously._

_I never did like giving rape kits. It made me feel like I was the one raping them because usually they weren't conscious or if they were they would flinch if I touched them._

_He flinched and looked pained, just then the short pixie looking girl came up. She sat her hand on Emmett's shoulder and said quietly, "Is Bella alright?"_

"_May I ask who you are?" I said getting impatient._

"_Alice Hale, I'm Bella's best friend. Emmett's too," She said._

"_Okay, well she's fine. I'm asking about the paperwork right now," I said slowly._

"_What about it?" She asked._

"_He wants to give Bella a rape kit exam thing," Emmett said shifting from foot to foot._

"_Why?" Alice asked defensively._

"_Is it alright to share the information with her, sir?" I asked Emmett._

_He nodded and I said, "She has bruises all over I mean I didn't check everywhere but there are visible bruises on her face, neck, legs, and the small amount of chest I saw. From the shorts she's wearing I can see bruising on her legs all the way up. Not to mention she has a concussion now."_

"_Emmett, you know you should have marked no," Alice said._

_He quickly said, "I did. He wants to know why." He thrust his hand at me._

_She narrowed her eyes and said, "It's obviously none of his business."_

_He nodded and said, "It really isn't important."_

_I nodded and said, "Just so you know if I don't give the rape kit when she wakes up and asks for it. I could be in serious trouble, like on the verge of getting sued trouble."_

"_She won't, trust me," Alice said._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Of course then Bella falls into a coma from the drugs that reached her heart and the concussion. When I told Emmett he nearly killed me while Alice was crying.

I'm still confused about why they would be so insistent on not giving her a rape kit. I didn't get sued, Bella didn't even mention the word rape more than twice. The one time she explained to Emmett what happened and the one time she thought I was the rapist.

I sighed and walked up to her door. I grabbed her chart out of the drop box and read the notes Jessica had written, '_PATIENT DID NOT WANT TO GET UP. SEEM TO BE FINE. JUST WANTED TO CONTINUE TO LIE DOWN.'_

I sighed and knocked lightly on her door before walking in. "Miss Swan. Says here you didn't want to get up, just wanted to lie down…" I trailed off looking at her expectantly.

She shrugged and I said, "Okay, well are you ready to get up?"

She shook her head and I sighed. "Miss Swan, I have other patients to look after. We can't be silly just because you didn't want to get up. Now," I said pulled the blanket off of her, "Up. Please."

"You don't have any other patients, Nurse Jessica told me," She said huffing and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Regardless, you've got to get up, Miss Swan," I said tucking her blankets into the side of the bed so she could easily climb out.

_This really is a nurse's job. Why can't Jessica do this?_

_Oh, right, she has to have a 'break.'_

_Psh… I have to work 48 hours straight while she just sits on her ass and talks to people on the phone._

She shook her head again and I sighed. I sat down in the only vacant chair in the room and started to think about how I was going to get her up.

Suddenly an idea came to mind…

**BPOV:**

When the nurse came in she said in a quiet voice, "So, Miss Swan, do we need to take care of anything this morning?"

I shook my head and said, "I just want to lie down."

"Don't want to get up at all?" She asked.

"No," I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Positive. Hey, are there any like other patients that Dr. Cullen has to take care of right now?" I asked.

"Of course not, you really are the only one on this floor, sweetie," She said.

I nodded and when she was done jotting notes down on her clipboard she said, "Okay, Dr. Cullen will be here in a second."

"Okay," I said.

A good five minutes later Dr. Cullen walked in saying, "Miss Swan. Says here you didn't want to get up, just wanted to lie down…" He trailed off.

I shrugged and he said, "Okay, well are you ready to get up?"

I shook my head and he sighed.

_I'm totally fucking with him right now. Most fun I've had in a few weeks!_

"Miss Swan, I have other patients to look after. We can't be silly just because you didn't want to get up. Now," he said pulling the blanket off of me, "Up. Please."

"You don't have any other patients, Nurse Jessica told me, "I said huffing and crossing my arms across my chest.

_Hey, regardless that I sound like a little kid, it's still fun!_

"Regardless you've got to get up, Miss Swan," He said tucking the blankets into the side of the bed.

I shook my head again.

He sighed and sat down in the only empty seat in the room.

_I would gladly invite you into the bed, Dr. Cullen._

I stared at him for a little bit then he slowly stood up with darkness in his eyes.

He stalked towards me, leaned over me, and said in a deep voice, "Miss Swan am I going to have to punish you for your uncooperativeness?"

_Oh God. Yes. Please punish me._

I slowly shook my head and he stood up straighter. "Good, so let me help you get up out of bed then," He said pushing the head part up on my bed.

I swung my legs slowly off the bed and started to stand up when one of my feet slipped out from underneath me.

I prepared for impact but didn't prepare for Dr. McHottie to be holding me upright with his arms around my waist.

_A little bit lower and…Mmm_

He sat me straight and handed me the IV pole.

I took it gratefully and Dr. Cullen waited for me to pass him.

Sighing I took the lead and proceeded out of my four wall jail cell…With windows.

I made it to the hallway and Dr. Cullen started walking next to me.

"So, where are we goin' captain?" I asked, peeking through my hair that had been pushed onto my shoulder.

"Well. We walk around here. I let you lay back down, and then I'm pretty sure your friend, the short pixie looking one, said she was going to be back around noon," He said.

_Wait…how many times are we going to walk around here?_

I cleared my throat and said warily, "How many times will be walking around here?"

"A couple, probably until your friend gets here," He said.

We rounded the first corner and I was briefly saddened I would be spending the majority of my day walking.

Then I was happy because my walking would be with…_Dr. Cullen._

***

After the fifth round around the damn circle I was not only tired, I was bored, and completely frustrated…In a good way.

The whole time we had been walking Dr. Cullen had been trying to keep conversation up. He talked about the many procedures he had done, used super smart words I wasn't sure what meant, and told me how strong you have to be to pick up a human on your own. Especially an overweight person.

When he was done telling his extremely sexy speech about the process of some surgery I was burning. My lower parts were on fire for the gorgeous nerdy doctor I was walking laps with in my paper gown.

Suddenly the elevators dinged and I saw a jumpy Alice with rather distressed Jasper with her.

"Alice!" I said, nearly falling over again.

Alice came over to me and hugged me.

"Jazzy! Long time no see! I always knew you wanted me more than Alice," I said jokingly.

"Oh you know I couldn't resist seeing you again, love of my life," He said joking along with me.

"Oh my gosh! Dr. Cullen!" Alice exclaimed.

I quickly turned around and saw a confused expression pass over his face.

Then Alice continued and said, "You haven't met Jasper. This is my husband."

She pushed Jasper towards Dr. Cullen and they shook hands.

"Thank you so much," Alice exclaimed hugging Dr. Cullen.

I had a spurt of an unknown emotion burst through me and as quickly has it had came it left.

"Well, I've got to continue my torture, guys," I said smiling widely at Alice.

She giggled and said, "Oh why don't I just walk with you. Surely Dr. Cullen has someone else he would rather be talking to."

I saw a few emotions pass over Dr. Cullen's face before he quickly said, "Oh…ah…um…I…okay."

He turned around and went to the end of the hall before turning to go into his office, I think.

"You've got that man, baaad," Jasper said walking with us.

I turned to him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Stuttering…" He started, while shaking his head, "That's how I fell unbelievingly in love with Alice here. I stuttered, ever since I've been worshiping the ground she walked on."

"Awe! Jazzy! That's so sweet!" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and Alice said, "But you've seriously got that doctor around your little pinkie."

"I have no idea what you two are talking about. And even I did 'have him around my little pinkie' there's no way I could ever do anything with him. Other than maybe get prescriptions from him, but I don't do drugs. Anymore," I said.

"Hmm, rambling is how I fell unbelievingly in love with Jazzy here," Alice said.

"I do not like Dr. Cullen more than a doctor," I said.

"Uh huh, sure, just keep telling yourself that, Hun," Alice said.

"Hey, what's he got that I don't?" Jasper said.

"Oh, Jazzy he's got nothing on you, you know you'll always be the man of my dreams that got taken away by my best friend," I said glaring at Alice.

She laughed at my glare and I shrugged.

"So seriously though, you know you've got the hots for your doctor," Alice said.

"Psh, yeah, sure. And my middle name is Elizabeth," I said snorting.

"It quite well could be, give me a few days, I could make that happen," Alice said.

"Alice…" I said.

She smiled and we walked around a few more times.

When I was finally starting to slow down and getting tired Dr. Cullen came out of his office that we had passed about 16 times.

"Ah, Miss Swan, how are you doing?" He asked.

Alice and Jasper were still behind me and Dr. Cullen was standing next to me.

"I'm on the verge of begging you to let me lie down," I said.

_Ugh, and on the verge of begging you to do soo much more!_

He laughed and said, "Well when you are ready to lie down go ahead and tell me."

He started for his door and Alice whispered to me, "Me and Jas are going to go get something to drink, be back in a second."

I nodded and they were in the elevator right when Dr. Cullen was closing his door.

"Dr. Cullen…" I trailed.

He turned around and said, "Yes, Miss Swan."

"Can I please, please, _please_, go lie down now?" I asked in a totally innocent voice.

He stood there for a second then nodded.

"Oh! Thanks so much! But…I'm going to need help into bed," I said.

"Oh ah, okay," He said.

I walked towards my room and I heard his light foot steps behind me.

I pushed open my door and rounded my way around the bed.

Dr. Cullen pushed my IV pole around and pulled the blankets back. I grabbed onto the bed rail and slowly lay down.

When I was in the bed he pulled the blanket up for me and I smiled gratefully at him.

"Push the nurse call button if you need anything," Dr. Cullen said going for the door.

When I thought he was out of hearing distance I mumbled, "That didn't take a lot of begging."

I heard his musical laughter from outside the door and I drifted to sleep dreaming of Erter Ullen.

***

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. My boyfriend and I are going through rough times right now.**

**He thinks I'm cheating on him, but I really am not. Whatever. I really love him and I hope we can fix what we are going through, that away we can have our **_**Breaking Dawn **_**happily ever after!**

**Anyways! Next chapter soon! It'll probably be the development of their relationship…from Patient/Doctor to Boyfriend/Girlfriend…??**

**Oh and in case you don't remember who '**_**Erter Ullen' **_**is that's Bella's drunken caveman version of Dr. Cullen!!**

**Love you guys!**


	3. My Name is Carlisle

**A/N: Here you go.**

*******

When I woke up there wasn't Dr. Cullen's arm in my face.

It was a bag, dangling off of someone's arm.

"Hey, sleepy head. Ready to go home?" Alice asked.

"Oh, God, yes!" I said grabbing the bag off of Alice's arm.

She giggled and I said, "Has it really been two weeks already?"

She nodded and I tried to get out of my bed. Unfortunately I couldn't do that on my own yet.

She helped me out of bed, in to my clothes, and in to my wheel chair.

Dr. Cullen came into the room and even though we hadn't verbalized our true feelings toward each other, we both knew what the other thought.

I wanted his hot body as does he want mine. I wanted to kiss his face off and bring him lunch to work every day, as did he want me too.

At the bottom of my discharge papers was his neat scripture, "_Call me if you need _anything. 521-985-6321"

After I had thanked him at least a million times for saving me, which he didn't really do… but oh well, Alice wheeled me out and I was in the backseat of Emmett's jeep.

"Hey, Bells, can I see your discharge papers and the prescriptions?" Alice asked.

I nodded, completely forgetting it had Dr. Cullen's phone number on it, and handed them to Alice.

She glanced over the prescriptions and shoved them to Emmett. Then she looked over my discharge papers.

Suddenly Alice was giggling madly and shaking the papers around the car.

"Oh! My! God! _Bella!" _Alice screeched.

Emmett quickly turned to her then back to the road.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Emmett said, glancing at the rear view mirror to see my blushing face.

"Nothing!" Alice said quickly throwing the papers back to me.

I grabbed them up and shoved them in the back of my pants.

Emmett eyed me for another second then went back to the road. I quickly pulled out my phone, which I had missed so much, and programmed Dr. Cullen in it. Then I tore off the corner he had written on and shoved it in my mouth, swallowing quickly.

When we got to the pharmacy Emmett said to give him my wallet. I shoved it to him and he went inside. Alice got out of the car, flung open the door next to me, and sat down next to me in the back seat.

"Spill it," Alice said.

I explained everything to her. From the deep sexy voice he had asked me if he needed to punish me for not getting up to the walking around the circle talking about things I didn't know about to the many times I had called him in at midnight just to…talk.

When I was finishing up telling her the time he had grazed my ass Emmett yanked open the door to his jeep.

"Fucking nightmare in there," He said throwing the pill bag to me. I caught it and rifled through it.

"Wait…weren't you up here, Alice?" Emmett asked.

She shook her head and Emmett shrugged.

I silently laughed at his forgetfulness. If he didn't have Rose he'd forget where he lived.

When we got to my house Alice stayed with me for a few hours then left. Emmett was still sitting with me when my clock rung 9:00 PM.

He stood up and stretched. "Em, why don't you go home? Rose and the kids have got to be anxious to see you," I said.

He sat back down and shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm not going to leave you alone. Sorry. I'm sitting my big butt right here and not moving, what if you need something, or you fall, or you forget to take your pills. There are too many possibilities going through my head right now to even think about going home," He said.

I poked him a couple of times in the side before he swatted my hand away. "You're a good big brother, you know that, right?" I asked him.

"Oh, I know. I'm really awesome, aren't I?" He asked.

I laughed and shook my head.

After a few hours I fell asleep on the couch, my head on the arm rest of the couch and my feet in Emmett's lap.

The last thing I registered was seeing a green tree frog jumping off a tree onto a lily pad.

***

I woke up in a familiar bed. A bed I had long forgotten. A bed I so desperately wanted to just roll back over in and sleep in forever.

My legs started rocking and I cracked my eyes open and saw Emmett shaking my legs.

I sat up slowly, really struggling and said, "What do you want?"

"Its 2:30, Bells, thinking about getting up anytime soon?" He asked.

I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. I sighed and said, "Yeah, Em, I'm up."

I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom.

I heard my house phone ring and briefly prayed Emmett would get it.

I heard him pick it up and then heard him boom, "Rose!"

I rolled my eyes and turned on the shower.

I took a long hot shower and when I was done, I was completely worn out. I put my hair up in a clip and pulled on a pair of yoga sweat pants along with a T-shirt I had stole from Emmett a few years ago.

It went down to mid calf so I usually didn't wear pants with it.

When I opened my door I caught some of what Emmett was saying in the kitchen, which I was hoping was to Rose and not to himself.

"…It's just hard to see her sleeping. I know it sounds weird but I watched her _sleep _everyday for 3 months. She fell asleep with her legs in my lap and when I picked her up to carry her into her bedroom last night she barely even moved. I kept seeing her in the hospital bed twitching her fingers every so often and dying, it's hard Rosie, it's hard," Emmett said.

_You've got some serious apologizing to do, Bella. Serious. He's a really great brother. Don't forget that!_

I shook my head, the last thing I need to do was start talking to myself.

I made Emmett breakfast then Alice showed up at my door step. Emmett left shortly after promising to come back when Alice had to leave.

Alice and I talked for like three hours then she said she had to get to work.

Shutting my door to the house I was finally…alone.

Completely and totally…alone.

It felt….

Wonderful!

The first thing I did was turn on the loudest music I could find on my IPod.

Emmett had recently borrowed my IPod so it had a lot of rap music on it.

_Well not recently… more like almost 4 months ago…_

Okay… So, I'm not going to lie. I turned on some of Emmett's rap music.

For awhile it just kept playing the 67 songs he had downloaded. After awhile though, I was rapping the lyrics like a pro.

After about an hour I got up the nerve to call Dr. Cullen.

He didn't answer, and by glancing at the clock I found out he would still be at the hospital.

I left a quick message saying, "Hi, Dr. Cullen. Well jeesh, hasn't that gotten old. Dr. Cullen. Hmm, I'll just have to call you Cullen until I get your first name, anyways, I'm not hurt or anything, just…calling. Call me back later, bye."

I sounded so dumb in it.

Anyways I was listening to Emmett's rap music still. I'm ashamed to say that Gorilla Zoe's Real Motherfucker was playing when my house phone rang.

Figuring it was obviously going to be Alice or Emmett or someone else from my gang-o-friends I answered the phone without turning down the music.

I answered the phone with a simple, "Hello?"

There was silence and when whoever was about to talk I quickly cut them off by saying, "Wait! Hold on just a second! This is my favorite part!"

"If yous a real motherfucker. If you is a hustler. If you is a gangster my boys'll keep it real yeah. If yous a real motherfucker. If you is a hustler. If you is a gangster my boys'll keep it real yeah," I sang horribly along with Hook.

I started laughing and said, "Okay, yeah, hello?"

"Bella?" I heard Cullen's sexy God voice say hesitantly.

"Cullen? Oh, shit," I said fumbling with the IPod to make it shut up.

When I got it down I said softly, "Shit."

He started laughing. Oh, great.

"Sounds like you're doing better," He said.

_I love your voice! Mmm… it's like the voice of my fantasy man. Which…consequently just so happens to be you at the moment…Huh._

My face was on fire, from my dirty thoughts and from his teasing.

I laughed and said, "Oh, yeah. Great."

There was silence and then he said, "So…I…was uh…wondering,"

_STUTTERING!!!_

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would…you…uh…what are you doing on Saturday next week?" He spat out quickly.

I thought hard on that and then said, "Hmm….Saturday? Next week? Hmm…Well my doctor said I had to take it easy for awhile…So nothing. What are you doing?"

He muttered something that sounded an awful lot like, "Hopefully growing some fucking balls" but I could have been wrong.

"Well I was uh wondering…if you would like to uh…like…spend it with…um…me," He said.

"Oh, yeah, sure…Wait. What!?" I practically shouted into the phone.

"Would you, "He paused and took a deep breath, "Like to spend next Saturday with me?"

He stopped breathing and I took a huge breath. "Sure!" I said probably a little too cheerfully.

"Oh, great. Want to meet at the Little Diner on the corner of 61st street?" He asked me.

"Sure…but I'll have to walk. Considering I don't have my license," I said.

"Oh," He said.

"Damn it Emmett, thanks a lot for stealing my damn wallet. Thanks!" I muttered before saying, "I mean I do have my wallet it's just that I don't have it with me right now, Emmett took it from me… Well not took but took my whole wallet when he got my prescriptions so then he never gave it back so then yeah. Now I don't have a license," I rambled.

_RAMBLING!!!_

He laughed softly and said, "Okay, well I've got to get back to work. I'll call later, or you can call, if you uh want to I mean."

"Yeah," I said.

"Bye, Bella," He said.

"Bye," I said.

"Oh, and Bella?" He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My name is Carlisle," He said before hanging up.

***

The last few hours I had pleasured myself shamelessly and climaxing screaming 'Carlisle.'

When I took another shower I grabbed up my phone and called Alice. She answered and soon enough she was knocking on my door. I took her hand and sat down with her on the couch.

"Ali, I have big news," I said.

"Oh my God! Is it good? Did someone die? Are you dying? Did you win the lottery? Are you okay? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Alice said.

"Okay, well, Dr. Cullen I mean uh Carlisle asked me to see him at the Little Diner next Saturday," I said.

"OH MY GOD!!" Alice screeched.

I nodded my head and she said, "We have to go shopping!"

"Well that's why I asked you over, I can't really walk without getting extremely tired. So…Can I give you," I counted the money, which I had found in my kitchen cupboard, in my hands and continued, "A hundred and sixty two dollars and you go out and shop for me?"

She screamed and clapped her hands. "Yay!" She sang.

She grabbed the money, kissed my head and bolted out the door.

Exactly 9 days 14 hours and 23 minutes later I was dressed in a mini skirt with a turtle neck. I had on knee high boots and a coat to go over all over it. Alice had done my hair and makeup and as much as I hate to admit it…I looked good.

She had left a few minutes ago and I was dialing Carlisle's number to tell him I'd be at the Little Diner in about a half an hour when a female voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Is…uh…Carlisle Cullen there?" I asked warily.

"He's in the shower, oh shit my towel, hang on a second," She said.

I didn't wait. I hung up the phone hard, unplugged the cord, grabbed my cell and ran out the door.

I was going out. Regardless if the lying doctor had been fucking anyone, I don't care.

I found the nearest club and walked in easily.

***

**A/N: So…I kind of gave yeah a cliffy there… Sorry. Oh and it's short… I'm just disappointing people all over…Huh.**

**Not in a great mood. Don't worry, next chapter up soon.**

**So… Does Bella really even have the right to be pissed that there was a girl with Carlisle while he was in the shower…while she was in a towel…?**

**I think so… he led her on… Anyways… Read next chapter to figure out what happened.**

**(Reason I'm in a bad mood…Read my profile to know…)**


	4. Gatorade Trucks and Hugs

**Me: Okay…So I got jealous that everyone else gets to have interviews with their stars…So I called up Carlisle and Bella and invited them down!**

**Me: Okay…So welcome to my humble abode guys!**

**Carlisle: Glad to be here.**

**Bella: Yeah, it's fantastic to be here with you.**

**Me: *nods* So, Carlisle. I think we all know the question I'm going to ask… What is up with the girl in a towel answering the phone? While you're in the shower none the less.**

**Carlisle: *blushes* You know I can't tell you that. Not while they're here. *points to the viewers***

**Bella: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Why the eye roll there, Bella?**

**Bella: *blushes* Oh, it's nothing. I just can't believe him still. To this day.**

**Me: Oh, now I have to know why!**

**Bella: Oh, come on, Ray you know what happened. Remember? They were doing that thing and then that happened so they had to take a shower before going back to that one thing.**

**Me: Oh! Yeah, now I remember!**

**Bella: Well anyway, he was a jerk.**

**Me: *nods* Yes he was.**

**Bella: *scoots down from Carlisle***

**Carlisle: Oh, Bella! I thought you were over that. At least by now!**

**Bella: *shakes head* You wouldn't know. You were the one that was a manipulative meanie.**

**Me: *looks at viewers* She would have said something else there… But I made them promise no cussing during the interview.**

**Carlisle: Bella! I was not being manipulative.**

**Bella: *stands up* You're lying now. You know you were being manipulative!**

**Carlisle: *stands up too* I was not.**

**Bella: Yes you were.**

**Carlisle: Bella…You're right. I was being manipulative.**

**Bella: *nods* Now what that so hard to say?**

**Carlisle: *shakes head***

**Bella: *hugs Carlisle and kisses him***

**Carlisle: *deepens the kiss***

**Me: Um…guys?**

**Bella: *breaks kiss so she can breathe***

**Carlisle: *kisses down Bella's neck***

**Bella: *wraps legs around Carlisle***

**Me: Uh…guys?**

**Carlisle: *carries Bella out of room***

**Me: Hey! You two! Not on my couch! I have to sit on that! Damn it!**

*******

**A/N: So there's my interview. Enjoy the chapter!**

*******

**CPOV:**

I was at work when my boss called me down. She was having a conference and needed all of the current nurses…

Yeah…I told her repeatedly I wasn't a nurse… She didn't listen.

Anyways I was sitting outside with the rest of the staff of nurses when a Gatorade truck went by. It was amazing that it happened right outside the hospital. I would consider the passengers and drivers lucky.

Anyways a motorcycle zoomed by and ran straight into the Gatorade truck. Then a small car spun out of control into the side of the truck and on top of that the Gatorade truck tipped over and splashed the whole staff of nurses, my boss, and myself.

I went to take a shower in the showers and seeing how they were all full I headed for my house. Esme, my boss, followed me. I told her she could take a shower at my place. Let me just say now, I was completely and totally not going to do _anything_ but take a shower and let her take one too.

So when we got to my house which was about two blocks from the hospital I let her take a shower first and then I left my jeans on my bed and went to take my shower. I scrubbed myself clean of the sticky drink and all the while kept a positive attitude. I couldn't wait after this I could go back to work, grab my stuff, and go on my date with Bella.

When I got out of the shower I put on a different shirt, a pair of boxers, and a pair of blue jeans.

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Esme wearing a hole in the ground from her pacing.

"Um, why are you wearing a hole in my bedroom?" I asked her while empting my pockets of my jeans.

"I'm so sorry! I thought it could have been like important or someone from the hospital. But I didn't know it would be her! I'm so sorry! I answered it and then I realized it wasn't anyone I knew and then when she hung up, oh my God I'm so sorry!" She rushed to say.

"Wait, who called?" I asked confused.

"Bella," She said looking at the ground and holding the phone to me.

I grabbed the phone and was angry. And then confused again.

"How did you know about Bella?" I asked.

She laughed and said, "Oh, come on, Carlisle, everyone knows!"

"Okay, well, I won't be coming back to work today, bye Esme," I said pushing her out the door.

I pulled the door open and then said, "Wait what happened?"

"Well I answered it and said, "Hello?" and then she said, "Is Carlisle Cullen there?" and then my towel was falling off so I said, "He's in the shower, oh shit my towel, hang on a second." And then she hung up." Esme said.

I growled and said, "Okay, thank you, Esme. See you Monday."

I closed the door and called Bella.

**BPOV:**

My phone started buzzing but I could have cared less at the moment. I was dancing with a really hot guy.

We were getting into it and then my damn phone buzzed again.

I held up my hand to him and then flipped it open.

**6 Missed Calls From Dr. Cullen**

**6 New Voicemails From Dr. Cullen**

**1 New Text Message From Dr. Cullen**

I shut down my phone and went back to dancing with the guy. We danced for another hour and then he made a move to try and take me home with him.

I politely declined and headed home. Walking in the dark was kind of scary but I made it home without someone trying to kill me.

I powered my phone and checked my missed alerts.

**10 Missed Calls From Dr. Cullen**

**10 New Voicemails From Dr. Cullen**

**3 New Text Messages From Dr. Cullen**

I groaned and threw my phone on the counter. I went to lie down in bed.

I consumed a quite a bit of alcohol that night and was extremely tired.

I fell asleep dreaming of the blinking lights of the Night Club and dancing with Carlisle…

***

When I woke up I had a dozy of a head ache.

I popped some aspirin and then checked my phone.

**12 Missed Calls From Dr. Cullen**

**12 New Voicemails From Dr. Cullen**

**3 New Text Messages From Dr. Cullen**

I dismissed the missed calls and listened to the voicemails. They all pretty much said the same thing, "Bella, call me when you get this. I know you're upset; it's not what you think. Esme, the girl who answered, is my boss."

_Yeah, like her being your boss makes it any better._

The first text message said, "Bella, will you please call me?"

"Please call me, Bella. I'm sorry."

"Bella…I'm sorry for being a jerk. It's not what you think. Please call me or text me I don't care. Just hoping I'll hear from you soon."

I deleted the texts and the voicemails.

I made coffee and sat down at my kitchen table inhaling the sweet hazelnut coffee.

"Heaven," I said aloud.

I finished my coffee, took a shower, and was turning on some music when I heard my doorbell.

Evidently Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats was playing…

_You do know you were never really an 'item', right?_

_Shut up, whose side are you on?_

_Yours._

_That's what I thought. Now he led me on. His fault. Not mine._

I looked through the peep hole and saw Dr. Cullen.

_Dr. Cullen?_

_Yeah, he's Dr. Cullen now. That's all he'll ever be, actually. He decided it, not me._

_Oh, okay. Just trying to get this stuff straight._

I answered the door and said politely, "Oh, Dr. Cullen, how nice of you to stop by."

"Bella…" He started.

I cut him off by saying, "Miss Swan, please call me Miss Swan."

He groaned and I cocked an eyebrow. "Now, Dr. Cullen, I was under the impression you wanted to keep this completely professional. At least when I talked to the naked woman while you were in the shower, that's the impression I got," I said. I was maintaining the polite thing quite well.

"Bella, please let me—"He started again.

I cut him off by saying, "Miss Swan, but go ahead."

"Miss Swan, please let me explain myself," He said.

"Oh, no, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I mean, I was completely wrong to jump to the conclusion that you, in any version of this world, would ever want to be with me," I said, once again maintaining the polite thing well.

"Bella, it's not like that—"He started again.

"It's Miss Swan. And, well, actually it is. I find it exactly like that. Now, if you don't mind, I have things to do. And they don't involve standing in my door way arguing with my doctor. Is there anything else I can do for you Dr. Cullen?" I asked calmly. It almost scared me how calm I was being…

"Miss Swan, if you'll just hear me out, I can explain everything. It's really just a misunder—"He started.

"Actually it isn't a misunderstanding. I understand quite well. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll call your office if I need anything," I said starting to close the door.

"Miss Swan—"He tried again.

"Bye, Dr. Cullen," I said closing the door and flipping the lock.

_That went well…_

_Actually, no it didn't._

_You need to call Alice._

_Yes, yes I do._

I went to my living room and shut off the music. I dialed Alice's number and went to my door.

Dr. Cullen was standing out there with his hand poised to knock again.

I stepped away from the door right as he knocked.

I looked through the peep hole again, just to make sure, and it was still Dr. Cullen

"Hello?" Alice said.

"Alice! Oh, thank God. You know how I told you that I was going on that date with Dr, Cullen?" I said.

"I thought his name was Carlisle?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, whatever, so this girl answered the phone when I called to tell him I was heading to the diner, right? So I was like is Carlisle Cullen there and she was like yeah oh shit my towel he's in the shower," I said.

"That bastard!" Alice screeched.

"I know, right? Anyways he's at my door—"But I was already listening to my dial tone.

Dr. Cullen started talking through the door and I continued to ignore him, putting on music. Specifically Emmett's music.

A few minutes later I heard Alice's voice.

I went to the door and peeked through the peep hole.

Dr. Cullen was talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying due to the loud rap music.

Alice cut him off and then Dr. Cullen started throwing his hands up in the air…

What was happening?

A few minutes later Alice knocked on the door and shouted, "Bella! It's me!"

I opened the door enough for Alice to slip in and I was shutting the door when I heard Dr. Cullen mutter, "Let's hope this works."

I shut the door, locked it, and looked through the peep hole. Dr. Cullen was running his hand through his hair a lot.

"Bells, come here," She said.

I followed her into the kitchen where she poured herself some coffee.

She sipped it and said, "So I talked to _Dr. Cullen _and he says it was a misunderstanding."

"But what's to misunderstand? His girlfriend or wife for all we know answered the phone naked while he was in the shower," I said exasperated.

"Now did I say I was siding with him?" Alice said.

"No but—"

"Bella, he says that there was an accident and a Gatorade truck tipped over, dumped it over the whole nurse's staff, himself, and his boss. Who was the woman who answered his phone. And Esme, his boss, went with him to his house to take a shower, separately. While he was in the shower Esme answered the phone thinking it could be someone from the hospital calling to say someone needed him. Or something like that," Alice explained.

"Well, why would she go to his house to take a shower? Aren't there showers at the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes, well, they were all full. And Esme and Carlisle have always been friends so Carlisle seeing how he lived a few blocks away told her she could shower at his place," Alice said.

_She said Carlisle…_

"But that still doesn't explain why he would be at a meeting with a bunch of nurses. Um, he is _Dr. Cullen,"_ I said.

"He said that Esme told him to come down even though he wasn't a nurse," Alice said.

_It is a pretty reasonable explanation._

_Yeah…But…Shut up. You just want to have sex with him._

_Yes I do…But still. He got Gatorade all over him so he took a shower._

_I wonder what he looks like wet…_

_Probably sexy…_

_Wait. Shut up. Stop doing that._

_Sorry._

_Are we still mad at him?_

_I'm not…_

_Fine…He's forgiven…Anymore questions we have for Alice?_

_Um…Not that I can think of._

_Okay, now we have to go explain ourselves to Dr.— er I mean Carlisle._

_Yes, Carlisle._

_What do we say?_

_Words…Probably._

_You know what. Shut up._

"Oh, God. I've made a big deal out of this and it was all really a misunderstanding….What do I say to him now?" I asked Alice.

"Um…What you just said…?" Alice supplied very unhelpfully.

"Alright, time for the pixie to go home. Thank you for the help, Ali," I said.

"No problem, I'll just be leaving then," Alice said.

She went through the front door, then a few minutes later I heard a knock at the front door again.

_Fuck…What do we do?_

_Answer the door._

_Thanks, Sherlock. I think I've got that down._

_This is going to be so awkward._

_Yes…Yes it is._

_Why didn't you just listen to me? It was really all just a misunderstanding._

I rolled my eyes at myself and opened the door. Carlisle was standing there staring at his shoes running his hands through his hair.

"Carlisle…." I started.

"Miss Swan…It would be nice if I could explain myself," He said looking down at me.

I looked into his eyes, and just melted. I pulled him into a fierce hug and just stood there.

I couldn't believe that I had gotten angry at this….this…god.

He seemed startled at first and then relaxed into it.

"Please call me Bella," I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder.

I heard the smile in his voice as he said, "My pleasure, Bella."

***

**A/N: So….what do you think?**

**(For the person who PMed me…I moved Bella out of the hospital so quick because I didn't want all the bonding to take place in the hospital… That was just supposed to be a place for them to meet.)**

**Alright tomorrow is Martin Luther King Jr. Day….So no school. I might be going out to this thing to hear his speech but if I can I'll try to get the next chapter started!**

**Hey if I hear that you didn't celebrate Martin Luther King Jr. Day…I won't post next chapter anytime soon!**


	5. Blissful Cloud Nine Heaven

**Me: Heh… I got another interview… Hopefully this one doesn't end up with them leaving with each other and doing inappropriate things on my couch.**

**Me: Okay…So when you were growing up did you believe you would meet the love of your life when you were growing up?**

**Carlisle: Actually I didn't want to be a doctor growing up. I wanted to be a… *blushes***

**Me: What did you want to be?**

**Carlisle: An uh fireman. *coughs* I always thought that would get me more… uh… girlfriends.**

**Bella: *laughs***

**Me: So why did you decide to become a doctor?**

**Carlisle: Couldn't become a fireman. They didn't think I could handle the *quotes word* heat.**

**Bella: *laughs***

**Carlisle: Yeah, wait until you're in the hot seat babe.**

**Me: Okay… you couldn't handle the *quotes words* heat. *turns to Bella* How about you?**

**Bella: Well I was always in the hospital. And I had **_**plenty **_**of cute doctors.**

**Carlisle: *starts to say something***

**Bella: But no one like Carlisle. *pokes Carlisle's side* he was cute as a button and hot as a fireman. *laughs***

**Me: Well I'm over the gushy stuff here.**

**Bella: *kisses Carlisle* Gushy stuff…**

**Carlisle" *kisses Bella longer than appropriate in public***

**Me: *clears throat* Uh guys… The uh interview?**

**Carlisle & Bella: *continues kissing***

**Me: Umm… guys? *covers viewers eyes* Guys?**

**Carlisle: *picks Bella up and walks out door***

**Bella: *giggling***

**Me: *stands up* Not on the sofa! Dammit! I **_**just **_**got that cleaned!**

***

**A/N: I couldn't resist doing another interview… Sorry! Okay this is where we left off last chapter:**

"_Carlisle…." I started._

"_Miss Swan…It would be nice if I could explain myself," He said looking down at me._

_I looked into his eyes, and just melted. I pulled him into a fierce hug and just stood there._

_I couldn't believe that I had gotten angry at this….this…god._

_He seemed startled at first and then relaxed into it._

"_Please call me Bella," I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder._

_I heard the smile in his voice as he said, "My pleasure, Bella."_

*******

**Enjoy!**

***

He pulled away first and even though I just wanted to stay in his arms forever I knew we needed to sort this out. We didn't need to have some awkward air over us, at least not about this kind of thing.

I pulled him into the living room and sat down on the couch. He sat down next to me and I said, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Bella," He said.

_He's so sweet._

_How did you get mad at him?_

_Me! I was the one who told you not to get mad at him! Mis—under—stand—ing!_

_Shut up. My side remember?_

_Ugh…_

_Say something to him!_

_Like…._

_Um…_

_Yeah… I'm sure he'll like that response._

"Alice told me what happened, with the truck and that she was your boss and that you didn't do anything. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions…And I don't know why I jumped to conclusions, we hadn't even gone out on a date yet so I shouldn't have been allowed to get jealous or jump to conclusions," I said.

I was instantly mortified at what I had said.

_Did you just tell him you were jealous?_

_Yes…_

_Why?!_

_I don't know._

"You were jealous?" He asked me.

I nodded and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Why are smiling? Aren't you supposed to be saying something along the lines of like I don't feel the same way, or you had no right, or you're impossible?" I asked confused.

His smile died and he said, "What are you talking about?"

"Well…I mean. Like. You didn't…" I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, are you do you think I don't feel the same way?" He asked.

I kept quiet hoping I hadn't made him mad.

"Bella," He sighed, "I would have felt the same exact way if a guy had answered the phone in just a towel while you were in the shower. I would have jumped to conclusions," He put a finger under my chin and pulled my face up so I was looking into his eyes, "I would have been jealous."

My eyes brightened and I said, "You would?"

He nodded and I pulled him into another hug.

_Why do we keep hugging him?_

_Because it is so much fun._

_Ah…Okay?_

I pulled back and said, "Sorry I keep doing that, I'm just…odd like that."

He laughed and then we both stared at the others face.

I don't know about him but I was staring intently at his lips, planning on kissing him when out of nowhere he started leaning towards me.

I leaned towards him as well and then our lips started moving together.

_Heaven._

_Agreed._

We pulled back at the same time and sat there in comfortable silence.

I leaned back in the couch and sighed contentedly.

_Blissful cloud nine Heaven._

_It's been awhile since we've kissed a guy…_

_Yes…it has been._

I sat back up and said, "That made the argument almost worth it."

"Almost," He said.

I laughed and then my phone started buzzing.

It was Jasper calling me.

Jasper and I had been friends before he married Alice. He actually was the guy that had turned in my ex ex boyfriend.

I flipped open my phone and said, "Hey buddy."

"Bella! How are you my little rebel?" He asked.

"Well…I don't know about being a rebel, but I'm fine, how are you?" I asked.

"High as a kite," He said laughing.

"Jasper, what would Alice say?" I asked him.

"Nothing…I think she would join me," He said laughing again.

"Alright druggie why'd you call?" I asked him.

"I don't remember…." He trailed off.

"Do you have chips at your house?" I asked him.

"I think so, why?" He asked.

"When you're done being dumb you're going to be hungry. You know that," I said.

"Oh, yeah, alright bye Bells," He said.

"Bye Jazzy," I said hanging up.

"Weirdo," I said putting the phone the table.

"Jazzy?" Carlisle asked, while raising an eyebrow.

I blushed and said, "It was Jasper, you know the curly blonde guy that visited me that day I had to beg you to let me lie down?"

He nodded and then I noticed Carlisle's eyebrows furrowing.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's nothing, so…I'm think we should go to the diner since our plans were…uh…messed up," He said.

"Okay…Let me go do something before we leave though," I said standing up.

"Alright, I'll uh just stay um…here," He said.

I nodded and went into my closet. I found the outfit that Alice had bought me that I had just recently washed and slipped it on.

I brushed my hair put on a little eyeliner and pulled on heels.

I walked back out into the living room and Carlisle was sitting on my couch still. He was running his hand through his hair and seemed to be concentrating intently on something.

"So, um, I'm ready to go," I said quietly.

He stood up and said, "You look beautiful."

He didn't rake his eyes over me, he didn't ogle me, he didn't stare intently at my breasts, and he didn't glance and look away. No he didn't…he I don't even know what he did but it made me feel…good.

Like I was the most beautiful girl in the world, and knowing some of my family members, I definitely wasn't.

He drove me to the diner and while we were there we made small talk.

Such as; "What's your favorite color," and "What's your favorite genre of music."

Afterwards he drove me home and while standing outside my door he bent down and breathed, "May I kiss you, Bella?"

I nodded dumbly and we locked lips. It was intense and soon I felt his tongue flick across my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth and his hot tongue slipped in. We stayed like that until Leah, the old lady that lives next door to me with like seventy cats, walked out of her apartment door. I quickly pulled away and waved to Leah.

She waved back and then went inside with her mail. Carlisle laughed and I blushed furiously. He bent down and pecked me on the lips one last time before he said, "I'll call you."

I nodded and he said good bye while I continued to stare.

_Oh, God, that was…_

_Hot._

_Sexy._

_Fun._

_Fun?! That's all you can come up with?_

_Sorry, but it was._

I went inside and closed my door. I slid down the door and sat on the floor.

"Blissful cloud nine Heaven," I said aloud.

**Alright…It's short, but yeah.**

**Review and the next chapter will be around sometime soon.**


	6. Roses & Pinkie Promises

When I woke up it was around 11 A.M. and I was still tired. I had to go to work tomorrow and I did not want to do that.

I decided to take a shower. When I turned the knob to the shower the phone rang.

_Whoa…_

I grabbed the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Oh! Emmy! How are you?" I said cheerily.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine! Great actually! How are you, big brother of mine? Have I told you how happy I am that your brother lately?" I asked him.

"Say you're the best if you're being held against your will," Emmett said.

"Oh, shut up, Emmett. Not even your teasing can ruin my mood today," I said.

"Alright well I need you to babysit today," Emmett said.

I instantly stopped in my happiness. I love Amy and Danny but…Not the day before I have to go back to work. I sighed and said, "Sure Emmett, why not?"

"Great, we'll be over in an hour," He said.

"Okay, buh-bye," I said hanging up.

I hung up the phone and skipped to my shower, I checked the temperature. It was freezing! I quickly turned it up and the phone rang again.

Frustrated I went to the phone, picked it up, and said in a minus ten cheery tone, "Emmett, I swear to God if you called to say I have to look after your dog too, I'm going to drop kick you."

"Um, Bella?" I heard Carlisle say.

_Why can't I ever answer the phone without sounding mean, disappointed, or rapping?!_

"Sorry, Carlisle, I thought you were Emmett," I said saddened.

I started walking to my shower so I could check the temperature again while listening to Carlisle.

He laughed and said, "I noticed. So what are you doing today?"

"Me, I'm going to take a shower, then baby sit Amy and Danny, Emmett's kids, and then probably sit down for a little bit, what are you going to do?" I asked him while sticking my hand in the water.

I hissed and jerked my hand out of the water while hearing Carlisle say, "Same thing, other than the baby sitting part. I don't do babysitting."

I stopped in my attempts of getting the water right and said in horror struck voice, "Carlisle! Don't tell me you don't like kids!"

He laughed and said, "Oh I adore kids, I just don't have any grandchildren."

"Do you have any kids?" I asked while fumbling with the shower.

"Yes, I have a son, he's 17, he's had plenty of girlfriends, just not old enough yet to change the whole grandchildren thing," He said while laughing.

I laughed too and then said aloud, "Aha! I got the right temperature!"

"Er, what?" He asked confused.

_Way. To. Go._

_Shut up._

"Oh, nothing, I just um got the shower temperature right. And I've been working on that for awhile now, so yeah," I said while blushing.

He started laughing and said, "Okay, I was worried for a moment there."

I blushed again and said in a husky sexy voice, "I've got to go take my shower now. All by my lonesome self, wet and naked."

I heard his breathing hitch and almost couldn't stifle my giggling. He recovered quickly and said, "We could easily change that, if you want of course."

I gasped and said, "Mr. Cullen, if I didn't know any better I would say you were coming on to me."

He chuckled darkly and I said, "Ah, if only I didn't have to babysit these kids. You know they'll probably spend the night so we won't see each other until tomorrow or sometime next week. Depending on my boss's mood."

He sighed and said, "Well that…sucks."

I laughed and said, "Unless you'd like to come over, Mr. Cullen. I do believe there is extra room in my bed."

I cradled the phone between my shoulder blade and cheek and started to take off my pants.

"That's oh so tempting, actually," He said.

"Then why not?" I asked while pulling off my socks and slipping my jeans all the way off.

"I'm on call today," He said.

I said, "Hang on a second." I tore off my shirt and the unclasped my bra and picked up the phone again.

"Sorry about that, I had to get my shirt off. Now why are you on call? Didn't you just have work yesterday?" I asked him.

He groaned and mumbled something about naked and unbearable.

"Yes but I the other doctor that was on call had to go to a family emergency," He said.

I sighed loudly and said, "Well…that sucks. But now that I'm all naked I guess I'll have to get in the shower now."

He groaned and I said, "Where I'll get all wet and slippery."

He groaned louder this time and I said, "Some of the wetness might not be water either."

He obviously caught on to what I said because he groaned again and said, "Your killing me right now."

"Why not just come over then?" I asked.

"I'm about a thread away from coming over there and ravishing you, Bella, don't push it," He said.

"Mmm and what if I want to _push it_," I said in a sexy voice.

"That's it, I'm coming over," He said in a defiant tone.

"Oh, no, you can't your on call, sweetie. You should just stay there and we can always do this some other time," I said in my husky voice still.

He groaned and said, "You're a tease, you know that right?"

I giggled and then the doorbell rang.

_There goes the shower…_

I slipped on my jeans and panties threw on my bra and t-shirt and said, "My niece and nephew are here."

"There goes that shower then, huh. Well call me later?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Bye, Bella," He said.

"Bye, Carlisle," I said.

I sat the phone on the counter and ran to the door.

I opened the door and Amy shouted, "Aunt Bella!"

She jumped into my arms and Danny stood there waiting patiently like he always did.

I hugged Amy and sat her down. Then I gave Danny a huge hug and ushered everyone in.

Emmett sat with me for a few minutes. We talked about how I was doing, when I had to go back to work, and where Emmett was taking Rose for dinner for their 13 year anniversary.

When they left Amy shot out of her seat and grabbed her suitcase. She grabbed 6 or 7 Barbie dolls and said, "Aunt Bella! Aunt Bella! We have to play Barbies."

_Just think, a few weeks ago you were listening to that and waking up from a coma._

_Yeah. Thanks for that. Asshole._

_Hey! Hey! Hey! You met Dr. Hottie there….!_

_Carlisle, smart ass._

I played Barbies with Amy for a few hours and then Danny said he wanted to make cookies.

_Cookies?_

_Well… Yeah. He's like 13. 13 year olds like cookies right?_

_Gay 13 year olds do…_

_Did you just call Danny gay?_

_It's a thought._

_It's a horrible unrealistic…actually he might be…_

_Is it bad that he might be?_

_No…just…What would Emmett say?_

_Or! He just likes to bake…Nothing wrong with that._

_Course. Course. It's fine. Just go bake cookies with your nephew! Please!_

I hopped up and said, "That sounds like fun."

While Danny stirred the batter I fished around the kitchen for a cookie sheet.

I found one and said, "So, Danny, do uh 13 year olds really like to make cookies?"

He nodded and said, "I do anyways."

I nodded and he scooped the cookies on the sheet. He put them in the oven, set the time, set the temperature, and was sitting in the living room before I registered what happened.

_He's a better cooker than you._

_So._

_Just saying._

I went back to the living room and sat down across from Danny. He was engulfed in a football game.

"So, Danny, are you playing any sports?" I asked him.

"I play football, and I take ballet," He said not breaking eye contact with the game.

"Oh, so Amy do you have a boyfriend yet?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Aunt Bella! I'm only 7!" She said.

"Oh, yeah, right," I said nodding.

She started laughing and I joined her.

After baking 2 other batches of cookies Danny sat down on the couch and watched a gymnastics competition.

_Hmm….Is he gay or not?_

_Oh I don't know. Or care really._

We sat for another few hours and I played Barbies during that time. Amy yawned a huge yawn and I clapped my hands together.

"Alright, time for bed, guys," I said.

"Aunt Bella! It's only 8:00!" Amy cried.

"Humph, okay. You guys can stay up then, I've got to go call Aunt Alice," I said.

Amy nodded and Danny didn't say anything.

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my phone.

Alice picked up mid ring and I said, "Alice! Guess what!"

"What!" Alice screeched.

"Carlisle and I kissed last night!" I screeched right back.

"Oh my gosh!" She said.

"I know!" I said right back.

"That amazing. What was it? A two second quick on the lips, a peck on the cheek? French kissing?" She asked.

"French! Then Leah came out so he stopped but it was absolutely amazing! It felt so…so…right!" I said.

"Oh. My. God. This is amazing!" She said.

"I know! Okay I have to go back to Amy and Danny; I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bells, bye!" She said.

"Bye!" I said.

I dropped the phone on the counter and went back into the living room.

I sat down in the armchair and Amy came over and sat in my lap.

"Who's Carlisle?" Danny asked turning his eyes to look at me.

_Shit…_

"He's just this guy I'm seeing," I said trying to play it off as nonchalant.

"Does Dad know?" Danny asked.

I shifted in my seat and said, "Well, uh, you see…"

_He's 13! For Christ's sake you can just tell him it's none of his business._

_I don't want to be rude, and it's not that big of a deal._

_Unless you want Emmett to rip apart Carlisle…?_

Danny was focusing on the TV again but Amy was looking up at me expectantly.

"Um…No. He doesn't," I said.

_Dumbass! You should have lied!_

_Yeah well that could have hurt me too!_

Amy giggled and said, "I love secrets!"

"Well this is a really big secret, you can't tell your Dad okay?" I asked.

Amy nodded and I said, "Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise," She said loping her pinkie with mine.

"Danny?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," He said shrugging.

_He's gonna tell him! He's gonna tell him!_

After a few hours of watching TV Danny lie down on the couch and fell asleep. Amy had the recliner reclined and was sprawled out on it snoring softly.

I slipped into my bedroom and watched P.S. I Love You until I heard my phone buzzing.

**New Message from Emmy**

I opened the message and it said, "I'm here."

I got off my bed after pausing the movie and opened my apartment door softly.

Emmett came in and looked over at Amy and Danny.

"We're they bad?" He asked while getting together Amy's stuff.

"No, they were great, Danny baked cookies and Amy and I played Barbies," I said.

Emmett paused in picking up a half dress Barbie and turned around.

"Dan baked cookies?" He asked with a confused expression on his face.

I nodded and said, "From scratch."

He stood there for another second then continued to pick up Amy's Barbie dolls. He packed up her suitcase and poked Danny until he woke up.

"What?" He asked.

"Come on, it's time to go home," Emmett whispered.

Danny nodded and Emmett said, "Get Amy's suitcase for me."

Danny grabbed it and Emmett picked up Amy. She snuggled into Emmett's chest and Emmett said, "Thanks."

He went out the door and I closed it.

I locked it and went to my bedroom.

I set my alarm, turned off the TV, and snuggled into my sheets.

***

I woke up to the annoying beeping coming from my alarm. I pounded my hand around until I felt the sliding button. I slid it the opposite way and sat up.

I groaned and got out of bed.

I hopped into the shower and when I got out I brush my hair and put on my uniform. I grabbed a piece of toast, grabbed my wallet, and got my keys.

I threw on my coat and brushed my teeth. I went to my car after putting on my shoes and drove to the library.

***

**Danny's POV:**

My dad woke me up at like 2 in the morning. Wow was I pissed.

He was like, "Come on, get up, you're going to your Aunt's."

I rolled out of bed and threw on the first thing my eyes lay on.

I walked downstairs and my mom practically pissed her pants with excitement.

I put on a wide smile and said, "Happy Anniversary you guys!"

"Awe, thank you Danny," Mom said and hugged me.

Dad pat me on the back and then he drove us to my Aunt's house.

When Aunt Bella opened the door she looked out of breath. Amy bounced up into Aunt Bella's arms after practically yelling, "Aunt Bella!"

Aunt Bella hugged Amy and then sat her down. She then gave me a huge hug which I gave right back.

I always loved Aunt Bella. She was like my older sister. She gave me advice all the time.

Dad stayed and talked to Aunt Bella until Mom started getting bouncy. Dad left with Mom and then Amy jumped out of her seat and grabbed her suitcase.

Why she insisted she bring a suitcase…I don't know. We never ended up spending the night.

Amy pulled out like 10 Barbies and shouted, "Aunt Bella! Aunt Bella! We have to play Barbies!"

Some weird expression passed over Aunt Bella's face and then it passed.

She agreed and they played or talked or whatever you do with Barbies for like a few hours.

I watched blankly at the TV while they played and after awhile I found the courage to ask Aunt Bella to let me bake cookies.

She was stunned for a second and then hopped up and said, "That sounds like fun."

I put all the ingredients into the mixer and then started stirring.

Aunt Bella was fishing around the kitchen for a cookie sheet.

When she found one she said, "So, Danny, do uh 13 year olds really like to make cookies?"

What was I supposed to say? _"Well actually I am the only guy in the whole 7__th__ grade in cooking class?" or "I love to bake…Because I'm gay." _Yeah, Aunt Bella might be understanding and shit but…She would totally flip if I said that.

I simply nodded and said, "I do anyways."

I saw her nod and then I started scooping the cookies on to the sheet. I put them in the oven, set the temperature, and went to sit in the living room.

I turned on a football game and tried to act normal.

Aunt Bella walked back into the living room and asked, "So, Danny, are you playing any sports?"

"I play football, and I take ballet," I said staring at the TV.

In hindsight I probably shouldn't have told Aunt Bella I took ballet…but whatever.

"Oh, so Amy do you have a boyfriend yet?" Aunt Bella asked.

"Aunt Bella! I'm only 7!" Amy said.

"Oh, yeah, right," Aunt Bella said nodding.

Amy laughed and then Aunt Bella joined her.

_That was kind of funny…_

I made 2 more batches of cookies and then sat down and watched a gymnastics competition.

For like 2 hours I listened to Amy and Aunt Bella play Barbies.

Amy yawned a huge yawn and then Aunt Bella clapped her hands together, stood up, and said, "Alright, time for bed, guys."

"Aunt Bella! It's only 8:00!" Amy cried.

"Humph, okay. You guys can stay up then, I've got to go call Aunt Alice," Aunt Bella said.

Amy nodded and I didn't say anything.

She practically ran to the bathroom and then I heard her screech, "Alice! Guess what!"

There was a pause then she shouted, "Carlisle and I kissed last night!"

There was a pause again and then Aunt Bella screeched, "I know!"

Another pause and then Aunt Bella yelling, "French! Then Leah came out so he stopped but it was absolutely amazing! It felt so…so…right!"

_French? French kissing?_

_I've done that before…Captain of the football team and me…Yep._

Aunt Bella saying, "I know! Okay I have to go back to Amy and Danny; I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" broke me out of my thoughts.

"Bye!" Bella said and then walked out into the living room. She sat down in the armchair across from me and Amy went over to sit on her lap.

"Who's Carlisle?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Aunt Bella froze and then she said trying to play it off as nonchalant, "He's just this guy I'm seeing."

It was obvious that she hadn't told Dad, or else she would have been full blown talk mode. I had told her about one of girlfriends and then she told me her story about her boyfriend.

My ''girlfriend" had actually been a guy.

"Does Dad know?" I asked.

She shifted in her seat and said, "Well, uh, you see…"

I turned back to the TV to try and hide my smile. She was head over heels for this guy, she would have been spilling her guts by now if not. She was worried Dad would try and hurt the guy. How sweet.

"Um…No. He doesn't," She said.

Amy giggled and said, "I love secrets!"

"Well this is a really big secret, you can't tell your Dad okay?" She asked.

I saw Amy nod and then Aunt Bella said, "Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise," Amy said loping her pinkie with Aunt Bella's.

I stared at them and wished I could have been 7 so then I could have been sitting on Aunt Bella's lap and be making pinkie promises with her. I mean I missed the share time I used to have with Aunt Bella, I had told her about my first kiss, my first dance, and the first time I had met parents. Those had all taken place with a girl before I realized I like guys.

"Danny?" She asked.

Blushing I stared at the TV and shrugged while saying, "Yeah, sure."

After a few hours of watching TV I lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

What felt like five minutes later my Dad was poking me and I said, "What?"

"Come on, it's time to go home," Dad whispered.

I nodded and Dad said, "Get Amy's suitcase for me."

I grabbed it and Dad picked up Amy. We all walked out and went home.

Ahh…I love Aunt Bella.

*******

**BPOV:**

After work I got home in time to see Leah signing flowers.

"Oh, Bella! These are for you!" She said.

"Awe, thank you Leah, you didn't have to sign for me," I said.

She shrugged and I looked at the card. They were from Carlisle!

"They're from my boyfriend!" I said.

_The word sounds so foreign…_

_Boyfriend…more like love of my life…?_

"Oh! Well go inside dear and put them in a vase. See you later," She said closing her door.

I heard her say, "Come on Muffin we have to go feed you. Oh and you too Tiger. And you too Midnight."

I shook my head and went inside. I was holding a dozen of red roses. On the card was Carlisle's neat scripture. "_Bella, I can't wait to see you. You've been in my dreams every night since you left the hospital. Now that we've kissed…I really can't wait to see you."_

_--Carlisle_

"How sweet!" I said aloud and then had about three seconds to wish I had a dog or something to talk to. There was a loud banging coming from my front door.

I looked through the peep hole and saw Emmett.

I opened the door and I ushered him in.

He opened his mouth then shut it and furrowed his brows at the vase I was holding.

"Who are those from?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, n no one," I stuttered.

"Does my sweet sister have a _boyfriend?_ " He asked.

I shook my head and he grinned.

"Don't worry Amy already told me," He said.

"Damn it," I mumbled while setting down the vase.

"Ah! So you do have a boyfriend! Who is it? Who is it?" He asked.

"Wait you said Amy told you," I said confused.

"I was just trying to get you to tell me if you did or not, pretty smart ehi?" He asked while tapping the side of his brain.

I shrugged and said, "For a Neanderthal, I suppose its okay."

He laughed and said, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Dr. Cullen," I mumbled.

"Who?" He asked.

"Dr. Cullen," I mumbled quieter.

"Okay, so I'm losing my hearing. Did you just say Dr. Cullen?" He asked.

I nodded and he said, "Uh…Bells he's like 10 years older than you."

**CPOV:**

I got home from work in time to see Edward, my son, closing his bedroom door.

I sighed and ordered pizza; I hadn't had that in awhile.

When the pizza got there I paid and called Edward out. He grabbed a couple of slices and was about to go back to his 'cave,' when I told him to stay in the kitchen.

Throwing a fit he sat down and ate in silence. When I finished I sat my plate in the sink and when I was about to leave the kitchen Edward said, "Who's Bella?"

I stopped in my tracks and quickly ran through my options…

"She's a…friend," I said still not turning around.

"Well she came over today," He said.

I turned around and said, "What?"

"Yeah, she came over and when I answered the door she had a huge smile on her face. Which stopped when she saw me. Then she was all like who are you. And I was like I'm Edward and she was like is your dad home and I said no and then she said to tell you that Bella stopped by," He said.

I was momentarily stunned, I was pretty sure that was the most Edward had ever since his mom passed away.

"Thanks for the message, Edward," I said.

"What kind of friend?" He asked before I could get out of the room.

"Just a…friend," I said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" He asked.

_Girlfriend…love of my life…close enough._

I shrugged and he smiled. "So she is your girlfriend?" He asked.

I nodded and he said, "Is this the same Bella that you took care of a few weeks ago. The same Bella that I didn't see you for like 2 months for?"

I nodded and his smile got wider.

"Can't wait to meet her, pops, how old is she?" He asked.

I was actually really happy he had said he couldn't wait to meet her. I thought he would call me a betrayer because of Elizabeth, his mom, or something. He's understanding…Good.

"Um…She was born in 1985," I said.

He paused for a few seconds then said, "25?"

I nodded and shrugged. "Dad, she's like 10 years younger than you," He said.

"Well technically only 6," I pointed out.

He shook his head and walked off mumbling something that sounded like, "He's even a player in middle age."

I sighed and shook my head.

"I knew it wasn't right to tell him I had had over 100 girlfriends in High school," I said while sitting down on my couch and flipping open my cell phone.

**A/N: 4,012 words. You're welcome. **

**So we met Edward, we learned Carlisle was a 'player' in his High school years, Bella told Emmett, Carlisle told Edward, and Leah had three cats named Muffin, Tiger, and Midnight.**

**Read the next chapter. Be up by this time next week! ;)**


	7. Virgins and Explanations

**CARLISLE WAS NOT 14 WHEN HE HAD EDWARD!!! You'll have to wait and see the story behind Edward's age…Maybe this chapter….Maybe next chapter??? Maybe the last chapter??? Nah, I'm just playing it's this chapter…!**

*******

**EPOV:**

_My dad is dating someone younger than him…. What would mom say?_

Well she wasn't technically my mom. My real mom had died when she gave birth to me. I was put up for adoption because my uncle didn't want me. I had been at the orphanage for 5 years when Carlisle and Elizabeth adopted me. When I asked my mom, yeah I called her mom, why she didn't just have a kid of her own she said that she wasn't able to. So Carlisle and she had decided to adopt.

**(A/N: There is your explanation!)**

Then mom died when I turned 15, it brought me and dad closer. Dad didn't date for what seemed like ever… I guess it had been about 2 years. _When that Bella girl had came over I almost passed out, I mean she was really hot. I mean…uh…wow… Awkward._

_What if he marries her? I don't think I could like be able to live in the same house. Attracted to my own step-mom…Weird._

A few weeks after our little encounter I was sitting at my desk typing away on my midterm paper. Bella and my dad had gotten pretty serious. Seeing each other as much as possible. It was weird. Instead of me telling him about my girlfriend I listened to him tell me things about his girlfriend.

"Edward!" I heard dad shout.

I rolled my eyes and got out of my computer chair.

I went out my door and found my dad sitting on the couch with a blushing Bella.

I walked over and stuck my hand out. "Hi Bella," I said.

She shook my hand and said, "Hi Edward."

I nodded and sat down. It was awkward…

Dad leaned up and whispered in her ear. She shivered, laughed, and said, "So, Edward, Carlisle tells me how good you are doing in school."

I nodded and said, "Straight A's."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "That's amazing. I always got straight A's too. It wasn't easy though."

I nodded and then Dad said, "Hey, I'll be right back."

Bella nodded and then he got up. Bella sat there biting her lip and I sat there awkwardly. "So, did your father get good grades?" She asked.

I shrugged and said, "I suppose, the only thing I've heard about high school from him is that he was a—"

I stopped before I slipped a secret.

_I almost told her that Dad used to be a player. Wow…_

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing," I said ducking my head.

_Still can't believe that _my _dad used to be a _player!

"Come on, you can tell me," She prodded.

"It's nothing really," I said.

"Then why not tell me?" She asked.

"Hi, Dad," I said as he walked back into the living room.

She whipped her head around and I saw her smile at him.

_Hmm…I wonder if they've said, 'I love you.' Yet…_

"So, Carlisle, what were your grades like in high school?" she asked as he sat down.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know. I did fairly well. I took them seriously always doing homework before going out with my—"

He stopped mid sentence and thought for a second before saying, "—friends."

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips and quickly ducked my head when Bella looked over at me.

"Hmm, I think I'm missing something here," She said.

"I'm going to leave you two love birds alone. Don't sneak out, you know I set the alarms. Two feet on the floor, and keep the door open. Oh and if you go out tell me before you leave," I said reciting the speech dad had given me every time I had had a girl over.

Dad laughed and Bella smiled at my little speech. She blushed and ducked her head.

I left the room and went back to mine; I had much essay writing to do.

**BPOV:**

Carlisle and I had become serious. We hadn't said, 'I love you,' yet…But it was coming. I knew it.

Carlisle invited me over for dinner with him and his son. I got inside his home and he said that dinner was in the oven. He shouted out for Edward and the bronze haired boy I had met just a few weeks ago entered the room.

He stuck his hand out and said, "Hi Bella."

I shook his hand and said, "Hi Edward."

He nodded and sat down. It wasn't as awkward as I had thought it would be.

Carlisle leaned up and breathed in my ear, "You're doing fine. Just be yourself. Your wonderful, beautiful, sexy self."

I shivered, laughed and said, "So, Edward, Carlisle tells me how good you are doing in school."

He nodded and said, "Straight A's."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "That's amazing. I always got straight A's too. It wasn't easy though."

He nodded and then Carlisle said, "Hey, I'll be right back.

I nodded assuming he was going to check on dinner.

I sat there biting my lip awkwardly. It was easier with Carlisle at my side…

"So, did your father get good grades?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

He shrugged and said, "I suppose, the only thing I've heard about high school from him is that he was a—"

He stopped mid sentence…

_Suspicious…_

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing," he said ducking his head.

"Come on, you can tell me," I prodded.

"It's nothing really," he said.

"Then why not tell me?" I asked.

"Hi, Dad," he said as Carlisle walked back into the living room.

I whipped my head around and smiled at him.

"So, Carlisle, what were your grades like in high school?" I asked as he sat down.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know. I did fairly well. I took them seriously always doing homework before going out with my—"

He stopped mid sentence and thought for a second before saying, "—friends."

Edward laughed and then ducked his head again when I looked over at him.

"Hmm, I think I'm missing something here," I said.

"I'm going to leave you two love birds alone. Don't sneak out, you know I set the alarms. Two feet on the floor, and keep the door open. Oh and if you go out tell me before you leave," he said, using a fake stern voice.

_I'm sure Carlisle has told Edward that several times._

Carlisle laughed and I smiled at him and then ducked my head hiding my blush.

When Edward left Carlisle turned my face towards his and kissed me until I pulled away so I could breathe.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't love it," I asked.

"You're so easy to get along with. I wasn't sure how Edward would react, with Elizabeth and everything…" He trailed off looking down.

I sat silently and I heard him say, "I should tell you what happened."

I nodded, hugged him and said into his shoulder, "Don't feel pressured, Hun, you can tell me all in good time."

He nodded and then pulled away. He still looked pained so I kissed him on the cheek and pulled him up. I led him to the kitchen, not falling once, and then sat down at the table.

"So, what are you making tonight, chef?" I asked, teasingly.

He grinned and said, "Ah, well, tonight we are having lasagna, my mom's recipe."

I nodded and smiled.

He sat down at the table and said, "Bella, why are you so understanding?"

I quirked an eyebrow and asked confused, "Did you want me to be less understanding?"

He shook his head and said, "You're too good for me."

I smiled and said, "No, you're too good for me."

He laughed and then the timer went off. Carlisle called for Edward and made us three plates.

We ate and chatted aimlessly about little things.

We were just finishing when Carlisle asked, "How's Tanya?"

"Annoying as ever," Edward grumbled.

Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "Edward. Be nice, what's wrong?"

"All she does is complain. Honestly I don't know how one person can find so many things to complain about! She doesn't even have a legit excuse for most of the things," Edward ranted.

I nodded and said, "I knew this girl in high school. She loved the guy she was going out with but she didn't know how to tell him. He was so popular and she was afraid she would get dumped if she showed her true feelings. She would complain to him all the time, about mostly the dumbest things. One day he broke up with her and she was broken. If I were you I would get my feeling in check, sit down with her, and see if you two can save the relationship."

Edward stared wide eyed at me. Okay so I hadn't talked much that night, it wasn't that big of a speech…

"That's actually…really brilliant," Edward murmured.

"Alright, I'm off to bed. Night Dad, night Bella," He said before leaving without waiting for an answer.

Carlisle looked over at me again and shook his head.

"What?" I asked confused.

_I'm getting really confused tonight…_

"Why are you so good?" He asked.

"Hmm, I'm not that good. I can't do my taxes, I can't manage running long distances with tripping, I sometimes forget to feed Ruffles, sometimes I forget to set my alarms, sometimes—" Carlisle cut me off by pulling me into a passionate kiss.

I responded immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He stayed like that for a bit long and then I pulled away to breathe.

He grabbed a bottle of wine that seemed to appear out of nowhere and then pulled me back to the living room. He set up the fireplace and sat down next to me on the couch.

He poured two glasses and I curled my feet up and sipped the wine.

"It was about the 10th year Edward had been with us. We went out on our anniversary and we left Edward at his best friend's house. I think his name was Eleazar. I took Elizabeth out to this beautiful restaurant; it was where I had proposed. I was driving us back; Elizabeth had insisted I drive because she had drunk a bit too much. She usually drove when we went out because she thought it was sexist for me to drive everywhere. Anyways we got home and she sat me down on the couch. She told me, right here on this couch, that she was dying. She had been diagnosed with Cancer the month before and only had two months left to live," He took a deep breath and I scooted over and sat my wine on the table.

I took his hand and whispered, "If it's too hard, please don't tell me."

He shook his head and continued, "We spent the next month making arrangements and what not. Her last month was cut short, the doctor had predicted a full 30 days, Elizabeth died the 1st of the month. Edward blamed himself, why I don't know, but he did. He said that if he would have just been a better son that she would have lived. I explained it all to him but he still beats himself up about it sometimes. I buried her, along with her brother, her only relative alive, who thanked me for being a good husband. I still remember her last words. She never wanted to live her last breaths in a hospital. She was lying in bed and Edward was sitting down at the end of it. She beckoned me forward and whispered, "I love you, and tell Edward it's not his fault. Please take care of him, I love you." She died right there, in my arms. It was so hard, Bella, it was so hard."

He let one tear roll down his cheek before he squeezed my hand and let go. He turned away from me and I pulled him back towards me. I hugged him and whispered, "It's alright, Carlisle."

He shook but I don't think he actually cried.

_Why does he have to be so strong?_

I hugged him until he let me go. He kissed me and then looked up at the clock.

"Shoot, it's already midnight. Where did the time go?" He asked.

I shrugged and then kissed him again. After pulling away I whispered, "I'll see you soon, call me."

He walked me to the car and I waved at him as I drove home.

***

When I woke up Alice was shaking my legs. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked while getting out of bed.

"Oh, Bella, you keep your spare key under the welcome mat, not that hard," She said as she hopped around.

"Um…Okay, why are you here?" I asked.

"Well…I have some news…." She said staring at her feet.

"Did someone die?" I asked worried.

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that. I just need some advice," She said.

"Okay," I said relieved.

"Well," She said as she sat down on my bed, "I've never had…um…sex."

_Sex? Why would she come to me about that?!_

"Okay…Shouldn't you talk to um Jasper about this?" I asked.

She blushed and then nodded. "But, that's why I came. I don't know how to tell him I'm still a…virgin," she said "virgin" like "cancer" or some other disease.

_She's a virgin?_

_How didn't I know that?_

"Well, sit him down and just say "I've never had sex before." He'll understand or I'll have to go over there and talk to him," I said.

She laughed and looked at me pointedly. "Alright, Rose and I will have to go over there and talk to him," I said laughing along with her.

"Just, don't make a big deal about it, just be nonchalant about it and he'll do the same," I said as I sat down next to her.

She nodded, hugged me, and then I got dressed.

We went out to breakfast and then she said, "So, how are you and Carlisle?"

"We're great! We haven't said I love you, yet, but its coming. I know it. And I met Edward and Carlisle told me about Elizabeth last night," I said.

She nodded and didn't even ask for me to relay what happened to Elizabeth. She probably knew I wouldn't tell her.

"What's Edward like?" She asked as she bit a piece of toast.

"He's nice, but yesterday he started to tell me something about Carlisle when he was in high school but he stopped and denied it. I'm going to have to figure that out. How's Jasper? You and he have one more week before you're officially Mary Alice Hale!" I said with excitement.

She nodded and said, "Jasper is so excited, so am I. Of course you are still being the bridesmaid right?"

"Course. Wouldn't miss it. What day again?" I asked teasingly.

She laughed and then said, "I've missed us time…"

I nodded and then soon I had to go to work.

I arrived at the library and my boss directed me to the few thousands of books that needed shelved before I left.

Sighing I went to work.

***

**Hmm…Shorter than I wanted it to be…But oh well. Um… Before anyone asks how weird it is that Carlisle would adopt Edward in his 20's…Shush. Cuz I was adopted when my dad was in his 20's so…Calm down guys. If Carlisle and Elizabeth wanted a kid in their 20's so be it…Besides Carlisle was a DOCTOR! And they married when they turned 18… Young love… Ain't it wonderful?**

**Next chapter….Monday I think. No school then so yeah!**


	8. Best Man Speeches and Love Songs

**A/N: So…Wedding Day!!! Yay!!! (Oh, and if I came off as a bitch in the last A/N I'm so, so sorry! No excuses…I'm just mean! Sorry!)**

**BPOV:**

It was Alice's wedding day and I was excited for her! Carlisle was downstairs probably with Emmett and Jasper.

Alice was having Charlie walk her down the aisle, seeing how her father was no longer in the picture, and her mother had died awhile ago. I remembered full detail what the conversation had been like having to explain to Charlie about walking Alice down the aisle.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Bells! What am I going to do?" She sobbed into my chest._

"_Shh, Ali, honey, we'll figure something out, I promise," I said stroking her hair._

"_What? I don't know what to do!" She cried._

_I thought on it for a moment and then said, "Charlie!"_

_She looked at me confused and then jumped up and clapped her hands excitedly, "Will you ask for me? Jazz and I have to go to finalize some things for the wedding."_

_I nodded and she bounded out my front door._

"_Hey, Charlie?" I asked while walking into the living room._

"_Yeah, Bells?" He asked turning the volume down on the flat screen._

"_Charlie, Alice needs you to walk her down the aisle," I rushed out._

_He stared at me blankly and then said, "Why can't her father do it?"_

"_It's kind of hard to explain…" I paused._

_He seemed confused so I said, "You know about Alice's mom, right? How she died of Breast Cancer when she was younger."_

_He nodded and then I said, after scratching my head and shifting uncomfortably, "Well, Alice's Dad…kind of, erm, used to get drunk, and come home and…beat? Her."_

_His eyebrows crinkled and he said, "That's just not right, Bells, you tell Alice I'd be honored to."_

_I stood up, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Alice will be so happy, thank you!"_

_He blushed and looked back at the television, when I walked out of the living room to call Alice I heard him mumble, "How can someone do something so awful?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was doing Alice's hair, and Rose was doing Alice's make-up.

Alice had gone with a very non complex hair style, yet when I was finished it looked gorgeous with her wonderfully designed dress and artistically applied make-up.

I smiled at Alice and I started to tear up a bit at the sight. She was beautiful, and so happy.

Ever since Jasper had entered her life she had smiled more often.

"Ah, Bells, why are you crying?" Alice asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm just so happy for you; you deserve this more than anyone!" I gushed.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry, you're going to make me cry and run my mascara!" She sniffled.

I laughed and wiped away the tears. I hugged her loosely, not wanting to ruin her dress, and said, "I'm so happy for you, Ali, I'm so happy you found someone like Jasper, he's perfect for you."

She nodded and I heard her sniffle.

Rose was standing awkwardly off to the side so I unhinged myself from Alice.

***

After crying during Alice and Jasper's ceremony I was sitting at a table waiting for Carlisle to come back from the restroom.

A few minutes later I saw him emerge from the restroom and Emmett reached him before he was 3 feet from the door.

He pulled him off to the side and started talking to him. Pointing his finger and making huge hand motions. Carlisle was holding up his hands and shaking his head. Then Emmett got an angry stern expression and said something that made Carlisle say something that made Emmett stop talking. Emmett gaped at Carlisle and then closed his mouth and said something. Then Emmett clapped Carlisle on the back and walked away.

Carlisle shook himself and walked back to me.

I smiled at him as he sat down next to me.

"What was that about?" I asked him when he turned towards me.

"Emmett was just…warning me," He said while shrugging.

I felt my face start to get red and then I said, "He didn't do that whole, 'I'm-the-big-brother-hurt-her-and-you-die' thing did he?"

Carlisle laughed and said, "Not die, more like be in the hospital for a few months."

I groaned and Carlisle said, "Hey, don't be mad at him, I've had to deal with that before, with Elizabeth's brother it was a tad bit harsher and more….louder."

I giggled softly and he said, "Garrett and I are best buddies now, I'm sure Emmett will come around."

I sighed and hugged him while saying, "Why are you so perfect?"

"Actually I was just wondering the same thing," He said.

I pulled away and looked at him confused.

"No, not me, I was wondering why you were so perfect," He chuckled.

I laughed and said, "I'm far from perfect, Carlisle, I'm far from perfect."

He pecked me on the lips and said, "Don't lie, you're beautiful, smart, creative, artistic, helpful, resourceful, angelic, you're smile brightens up the room, you're laugh sounds like angels, you're—"

I cut him off and said, "Okay, I get it, thank you. But you know you are the most perfect man in the world, right?"

He sat for a second and said, "I know."

I laughed and swatted him on the arm.

"Now here's the dance for the bride and groom," The DJ said.

Bon Jovi's Thank You for Loving Me, started to play.

I awed as Alice and Jasper danced around the floor, I started to tear up some more and then I saw Carlisle stand up and ask for me to dance with him.

I took in all the other couples dancing and blushed.

"Um, I can't really-er dance," I mumbled.

He grinned and said, "It's all in the leading."

I stood up, rather reluctantly, and took his hand.

He led me to the dance floor and he warily put his hands on my hips while I put my arms around his neck.

We swayed but never really 'danced.'

I leaned my head against his chest as Elton John's Can You Feel the Love Tonight.

We're were close enough I could feel the heat on his body.

I couldn't help the huge dumb grin that spread across my face as I thought of how perfect he was.

We were still swaying when the DJ said, "Give it up for the beautiful bride's maid of honor, Bella Swan, and her gorgeously hot date Carlisle Cullen!"

I blushed a deep shade of red as I saw Alice grinning right next to the DJ with a piece of paper in his hand. The people around us clapped and I heard a few wolf whistles.

I felt Carlisle's chest rumble as he laughed and my blush grew when the spot light was directed towards us.

I buried my face in his chest and when I felt the burning lights off my back I turned my face back up.

He was grinning but not laughing anymore.

When a Man Loves a Woman by Percy Sledge started to play I looked up at Carlisle and I stared into his eyes.

I fell away in his ocean blue eyes and couldn't help but fall deeper in love with the perfect man I was holding onto as we swayed.

He grinned and leaned down.

He whispered, "I love you," right before he kissed me softly on my lips.

***

**APOV:**

_Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm married! I'm married!_

_Ahh!!!_

Jasper and I were dancing to Bon Jovi's Thank You for Loving Me.

I grinned up at Jasper and he grinned down at me.

We kissed, for what seemed like a few seconds, which was really probably like 5 minutes.

I heard soft awe's as Jasper and I stared into each other's eyes.

I tried to push all of my love and admiration for him into my eyes and I could see him doing the same.

I really loved him. He was…perfect. Perfect didn't even do him justice.

I hugged him closer and we swayed until the end of the song.

I had my face buried in his chest, while listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beat.

I was so in love with this man.

Love doesn't even cover it.

I grinned when I saw Carlisle and Bella were dancing to Elton John's Can You Feel the Love Tonight.

I made my way to the DJ with Jasper and I wrote down something on a piece of paper for the DJ to announce.

He grabbed his microphone, glanced at me, and then said, "Give it up for the beautiful bride's maid of honor, Bella Swan, and her gorgeously hot date Carlisle Cullen!"

Bella glanced over at me and I grinned at her.

Her face was red and she buried her face in Carlisle's chest.

They were really great with each other. I felt so happy for Bella; she deserved this more than anyone. True love and happiness.

The DJ mumbled something that sounded like, "I just called a guy gorgeously hot."

I giggled softly as I listened to the people clap and wolf whistle.

The spot light went on them and Bella snuggled closer to Carlisle's chest.

I smiled at her and turned back to Jasper.

"God, I love you," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"I love you too," He whispered, with his arms around my back.

He kissed the top of my head and we went back to the dance floor to dance to When a Man Loves a Woman by Percy Sledge.

Right before the song ended Jasper leaned down and whispered, "I love you, so much, Alice, forever and ever."

He kissed me softly and I felt my tears start.

He really was perfect.

**EmPOV:**

Bella, Rose, and Alice were upstairs doing…pre wedding stuff.

Rose never told me what they do up there.

Not that I wanted to know.

I was standing next to Jasper and Charlie, my uncle, and _Carlisle._

I really didn't like or hate the man.

I barely knew him.

But apparently Bella knew him….

Sure…

Carlisle was standing there all straight and proper looking.

Whatever…

I glared at the side of his head as he talked quietly to Jasper.

Jasper sure as hell warmed up to him.

_Yeah, well he won't have to pound the man into the ground when he breaks her heart. That's what they all do; they get her life story and leave._

Fucking pricks.

Includes him too.

Eventually Charlie cleared his throat, clapped Jasper on the back, said, "Good luck," and left the room.

Bye, bye!

I watched Jasper get up on the stand where he's supposed to be and I followed him up there.

I was his 'best man.'

I was touched until I figured out I had to make a speech…

That was sure to go over well.

I abruptly laughed and Jasper stared at me out of the corner of his eye.

I laughed louder until Jasper hit me and told me to shut up.

A few minutes later Bella came down the aisle and I saw Carlisle's eyes light up.

With what…I'm not sure.

_It better have not been anything I have to hurt him for._

Alice would be extremely upset if I ruined her day.

Then Rose came down and I fell in love with her all over again.

She was…BEAUTIFUL!

Not only that she knew about cars, and she was…

Never mind.

Alice came down the aisle with the wedding music playing and everyone watching her.

Jasper was all eyes for her.

He was a good guy, very defensive of his past, he had only told Alice, Bella and I about it.

Apparently it was obvious I was his bestest friend ever so he told me first.

I listened to the nice sermon and watched as Jasper kissed Alice and then everyone cheered.

I clapped loudly and then we all dispersed to the after party.

I saw Carli…yeah that's his new nickname…go into the bathroom.

I stood at a table near it and when he came out I shouted, "Hey! Carli! I need to talk to you!"

I pulled him off to the side and said, "So you and Bella."

I pointed at him and said, "I swear if you ever hurt her, for any reason, I will hurt you so bad you'll be in the hospital for months."

I spread my hands wide and said, "Don't even think I won't, Bella deserves the best, and by God if you're going to be with her, you better be the best you can."

I pointed at him again and said, "You haven't _touched_ her have you?"

Carli held up his hands and shook his head and said, "No, I have not."

That made me angry, I put on my best stern face and said, "What? Is she not good enough for you?"

"Emmett, I love Bella, I want to be with her forever, and I don't care about anything but making her happy. She's the best woman ever and I would gladly die for her," He said.

I stopped and gaped at him.

I said, "Alright, you're fine, for now. Go dance with my baby sister you crazy old man."

I clapped him on the back and walked over to the punch table.

I drank a couple and then Jasper and Alice danced and then Carlisle and Bella danced too.

They were dancing to really gushy songs, and Rose and I danced to the last two.

I couldn't keep my eyes on the two because I completely lost myself in dancing with Rose.

I really love the girl; she's the best, ever.

After dancing I noticed Carlisle and Bella grinning like idiots…

Why?!

Then I clinked my glass and said, "Everyone, please raise your glasses and join me in toasting Alice and Jasper. As I began this wedding speech one of the first thoughts that come to mind was... if I'm the best man... then why is Alice getting married to Jasper?" I paused while people laughed and said, "I guess because today, I am just an average man and Jasper is the best man," I paused and then said, "In my extensive research to find out how to deliver a great best man speech, I learned that I am expected to sing the praises of the groom and tell you what a wonderful guy Jasper is. Unfortunately, I'm a bad singer and a bad liar," I paused again as people laughed and then said; "Jasper...Alice is a wonderful, beautiful, kind and a good hearted person who deserves a great husband. Thank goodness you snatched her up before she found one," I paused _again_ as people laughed and then finished up with, "All kidding aside; I'm honored to be here today... I love you both and wish you many years of a happy marriage. Cheers!"

Everyone cheered and drank to my awesome toast.

Afterwards Jasper said thank you, toasted to Alice about how much he loved her, and then we threw rice at them as they ran to the car and drove away for their honeymoon.

I'm pretty sure I was the only one that hit them with the rice…No one there knew how to throw, I guess.

I found Rose, kissed her and we drove home after finding Amy and Danny with Bella and Carli.

Carli was telling a story about something that I could care less about.

"That was a great story, but we've got to head home, see you later Bells, love you," I said as Rose grabbed Amy and Danny's hands.

"Carli," I said and turned around to walk with Rose to the car.

***

**(A/N): ****So I don't really like the APOV part….What Alice and Jasper have is so…purely love I didn't want to write that part…but someone reviewed me and said that they HAD to have Alice's views on Carlisle+Bella and her wedding…So there you go…Ms. Reviewer (not the name) I hope you'er happy! :D Gah, so I forgot that Charlie wasn't supposed to be alive…So…Charlie will be Bella's ummm Uncle…Yeah…She lives with her Uncle…That can happen…Right? Anywho…Did you like it? Hate it…Hehe…I never told you Bella's opinion on Carli er Carlisle telling her he loved her…Mean of me…I know but I think you all know what she said! **

**Review if you love me! :D**


	9. Meeting New People & Sleepovers

**A/N: Hey all! Um… I like reviews…yet I get so few…How do I know if you like my story? Let's see…Thank you MsWhiteChristmas, the only reviewer… Um wow, thank you for reviewing but can I get another? Please??**

**Um this chapter is gonna be about Bella's feelings, um her reaction to Carli er Carlisle's 'I love you' and then we introduce a new character…Who? You say…Read and you will know…:D**

**I asked if you wanted to see jealous Carlisle or protective Carlisle…The polls said jealous…Ooh…**

**That really was so I could figure out how Bella was going to act towards our mystery new character!**

**Alright! Read!**

_When a Man Loves a Woman by Percy Sledge started to play I looked up at Carlisle and I stared into his eyes._

_I fell away in his ocean blue eyes and couldn't help but fall deeper in love with the perfect man I was holding onto as we swayed._

_He grinned and leaned down._

_He whispered, "I love you," right before he kissed me softly on my lips._

***

I kissed him back and when he broke away I noticed my tears falling.

His expression went from happy to worried and confused.

"Bella, please don't cry, I-I'm sorry, i-if that made you-wow I'm such an idiot, so-I'll-wha-" He was stuttering.

Carlisle Cullen was stuttering.

I laughed and he looked back down at me.

I smiled through my tears and said, "They're happy tears, Carlisle, you're not an idiot. I love you too."

He had gone back to scanning the room but when he heard me say, 'I love you too,' he snapped his head back down.

Actually when he snapped his head down I thought he had snapped it…but he seemed okay.

"You don't have to say that, if you don't love me, please only say it if you mean it," He said looking down at me.

I shook my head and said, "Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle, I. Love. You. I don't want to be with anyone else, I'm not saying this because I have to, and I really love you."

"You do?" He asked.

I nodded and he crushed me to him.

I wrapped my arms around him and when he pulled me back he had a certain twinkle in his eye.

_Hmm…New objective…See that twinkle more often._

_He looks happy, say something! Say you love him forever!_

_No! Don't say that! That's moving too fast!_

_What do I say?!_

_Fuck…_

_No! Don't say that either!_

_Jeesh, you'd think I'd never told a guy I love him._

_Well…you haven't._

Luckily the DJ broke me from my mad mind and told us it was time for the reception.

Where Emmett made a funny best man speech and then we threw rice over Alice and Jasper as they were heading off.

I bumped into Amy and Danny while I was heading back to my table with Carlisle.

Amy being her tiny self made a seat on Carlisle's lap and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Carlisle," Carlisle said smiling at Amy.

Danny had huffed and sat down in a seat nearby.

"How do you know Aunt Bella?" She asked.

I spoke up and said, "Remember that one secret I made you keep? Well this is the same guy."

Amy's little mouth formed an 'o' of surprise and then she said, "Daddy knows the secret."

I nodded and said, "Yep, and me and your Daddy already talked."

"He didn't seem mad about it," Amy said.

I shook my head and said, "I don't think he is."

Amy turned back to Carlisle who had watched our little interaction with interest.

"So, Carlisle, how did you meet Aunt Bella?" She asked.

"Well," He glanced over at me and I mouthed 'Truth'.

"I was Aunt Bella's doctor when she was in the hospital," He said.

"Doctor," She seemed to be looking for something and then said, "I remember you! You and Daddy didn't get along, I think…Are you the one he referred to as um well never mind, so, do you know any good stories?"

First I was surprised she knew the word referred, then I was surprised that Carlisle actually answered and didn't try and run away from Amy.

Danny was brooding in the corner, while Carlisle told her about the Gatorade truck tipping over on the whole staff.

He kept out the small details, like the blood, and the cursing…

Probably for the best.

Then Emmett came over and snatched Amy up and pulled Danny out of his seat.

"That was a great story, but we've got to head home, see you later Bells, love you," He said.

Then he turned to Carlisle and said, "Carly."

He walked away with Rose and I fell out of my chair laughing.

When I recovered Carlisle was eyeing me like I was crazy.

"What was that?" He asked.

"He called you Carly," I laughed.

"Well for your information, I happen to like it, Carli, with an I," He said standing up.

"So that means I get to call you Carli too then?" I asked standing up with him.

He turned to me and said, "Please don't, that nick name bothers me more than any of the others."

I giggled and walked to Carlisle's car with him.

We chatted as he drove me home, I planned for him to stay another hour or two, which he agreed to.

When we got out of the car I giggled, "Thanks for the ride home, Carli."

He growled and then I heard it.

The motorcycle.

Oh God, that motorcycle.

I turned around, and there, leaning against his parked 2010 Nightster.

I screamed and ran to him.

I leaped into his arms and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed finally letting go of him.

"I've got some business here and I thought I'd drop by and say hey," He said grinning at me.

"Did you get taller? Again?" I giggled.

His grin got wider and then he looked up.

"Uh, Bells? Who's the guy over there?" He asked averting his eyes quickly.

"Oh, shit!" I said.

I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him over to where I had left Carlisle.

"Carlisle meet Jacob, Jacob this is Carlisle!" I jumped up and down as they shook hands.

I threw myself at Jacob again and said, "Oh my God I just can't believe you're here!"

He chuckled and sat me down on the ground again.

"So, you have to come up, me and Carlisle just got back from Alice's wedding. Did you know she got married?" I asked pushing them both upstairs.

He shook his head and said, "Who to?"

"Jasper! She got married to Jasper! They are soo great with each other. You remember Jasper right? Jasper Hale," I said as we walked up to the front door to my house.

"Ah, the guy from Texas, right? He moved to Forks in the Softmore year, right?" He asked as I dragged them both into the house.

"Yes, and yes. You want anything to drink?" I asked. Then I hit myself on the head as he gave me the, 'you're-kidding-right?' look.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed three beers.

I vaguely remembered Carlisle was still there.

I handed him the beer as I came back out and then I handed Jacob his.

I snapped open mine and chugged some of it.

"So anyways, we just got back, and oh my God! I totally forgot! Carlisle and I we met in the hospital, which is a long story that is for another day, and I completely fell in…love with him and yeah, so how are things with you and Leah?" I asked nudging him in the ribs.

"Great, we said, 'I love you' about two months ago, now we say it all the time," He grinned.

I giggled and said, "Oh my God! I just love your bike! When did you get it?!"

"Obviously this year…" He said.

I raced to the window and at it.

"It's so shiny! You have got to let me ride it!" I said turning back to him.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm pretty sure you should just stay in a four sided car, for your own safety, of course," He said as he came over to me.

I turned around quickly when he said no and I jutted out my bottom lip and let it tremble as I felt my eyes get wide.

"Please?" I begged.

"Gah, Bells! What would Emmett say?" He asked.

"Something along the lines of no fucking way, but don't let that stop you! Please! Jacob! Pretty please!" I begged.

He shook his head and sat back down.

"So since you guys just completely fell in love that means you guys are going out, right?" He asked Carlisle as he leaned back and put his legs on the coffee table.

Carlisle nodded and Jacob said, "Dude, I'm so sorry. This crazy girl that seems pretty impossible."

I elbowed him in the ribs and said, "Shut up."

He grinned again and I said, "So how long are you staying?"

"Few weeks," He grumbled as he drank more of his beer.

"Where are you staying?" I asked as I leaned back and struck the same pose as him.

"Um, a motel, I think," He said.

He folded his hands over his stomach and I did the same.

"Hm, well that just won't do, you're gonna stay here!" I said.

"Bells, no. You don't need me here, you've got to drive your guy over here more crazy, ain't that right, guy over there?" He asked looking at Carlisle.

I coughed inserted Carlisle's name and coughed again.

"I mean, Carlisle," Jacob said.

Carlisle shrugged and said, "If she wants to see me again."

I grinned and said, "Of course I want to see you again. You fool, why else would I introduce you to this giant goof? I mean Jacob and I have known each other since forever, and unless I was for real with you, you wouldn't have gotten to meet him. So ha,"

Carlisle seemed to understand what I meant but Jacob just coughed and said, "Bells that made absolutely no sense."

"I mean, yes it did! You just are mad at me because I have awesome logic skills," I said.

"Yep, you're right, that's why that made no sense," he said.

I giggled and hit him in the arm.

We talked about Leah, Billy, his dad, and how much I really wanted to ride his motorcycle when Carlisle stood up and said, "I've got to get home, Bella."

I stood up and said, "Really? You do?"

He nodded and looked at Jacob over my shoulder, "It was nice to meet you Jacob, hope to see you again."

"Buh bye, Carli!" He shouted as we left the living room.

"What is it with people calling me Carli? It's not even that creative," He mumbled.

I leaned up and kissed him. This grew which made Jacob shout, "Hey! Bells! Hurry up in there and stop sucking off the poor guy's face!"

I sighed and blushed.

Carlisle bent down and kissed me again.

"I'll call you," I said as he made his way to the car.

"Alright, see you later, Bella," He waved.

I closed the door and went back to the living room to find Jacob stretched out on my couch. Feet on the arm rest, head on the other arm rest.

I sat in the chair Carlisle had just vacated and he said, "So, why were you in the hospital, Bells?"

"I er…um…you know that's not really important, Jake, just why are you in town?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh you know, I missed the rain," He said grinning like a fool.

"Missed the rain," I snorted and said, "Why are you really in town?"

"I have the mechanic company, you know, and I've just got to straighten some stuff out with the owner up here," He said.

"Why does that sound more like the Tony Soprano, straighten some stuff out, rather than the Mike Brady, and straighten stuff out?" I asked.

"Because that's what it's supposed to sound like," He said stretching.

I snorted again and said, "Jake! That's horrible! You better not kill him! And if you do let me bury him!"

He choked on his beer and said, "Bells, two things wrong with that. Kill? No, how do I get money then? Secondly you bury him? Psh, you'd bury him in the back yard for your boyfriend to find."

"Carlisle wouldn't turn me in," I mumbled.

"Sure, he wouldn't," Jake said.

I hit him on the arm and said, "So where are the Quileute boys now a days?"

"Um, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared are heading up here soon, they are going to assist me. Um, Seth, he's a cashier at the shop, Leah of course is going out with me, ah and Sam, he's coming down too! Well, isn't Carli lucky? He gets to meet the whole gang!" Jake said.

"Do they have anywhere to stay?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "Probably a motel."

"That just won't do, they can stay here," I said shaking my head and calculating how many air mattresses that would me.

It would only be three air mattresses….Then enough food to feed an African country….

Damn…That's a lot.

"Nah, you can just let em' soak up the diseases, they don't need to stay here," He said.

"Yes they do! And tomorrow, after work, you and I have to go shopping, you'll go with, right?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

He sighed and said, "As long as I get a bed."

I nodded and jumped up and down.

I showed Jake his room and went to bed.

***

**JacobPOV:**

I was leaning against my new bike when a car I didn't recognize pulled up into Bella's drive way.

I watched Bella get out of the car and say, "Thanks for the ride, Carli."

I revved my engine, hoping to attract some attention to myself.

She turned around, slowly; she stared for a few seconds and then screamed.

She ran to me and I braced myself, she flew into my arms and let ago too soon.

"What are you doing here?" She screamed.

"I've got some business here and I thought I'd drop by and say hey," I said grinning at her.

"Did you get taller? Again?" She giggled.

I grinned wider and looked over her shoulder.

"Uh, Bells? Who's the guy over there?" I asked averting my eyes quickly.

"Oh, shit!" she said.

She grabbed my sleeve and dragged me over to where the mystery man stood.

"Carlisle meet Jacob, Jacob this is Carlisle!" she jumped up and down as we shook hands.

She threw herself at me again and said, "Oh my God I just can't believe you're here!"

I chuckled and sat her down on the ground again.

"So, you have to come up, me and Carlisle just got back from Alice's wedding. Did you know she got married?" she asked pushing us both upstairs.

I shook my head and said, "Who to?"

"Jasper! She got married to Jasper! They are soo great with each other. You remember Jasper right? Jasper Hale," She said as we walked up to the front door to her house.

"Ah, the guy from Texas, right? He moved to Forks in the Softmore year, right?" I asked as she dragged us both into the house.

"Yes, and yes. You want anything to drink?" she asked. Then she hit myself on the head as I gave her the, 'you're-kidding-right?' look.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed three beers.

She handed Carli a beer as and then she handed me mine.

I snapped open mine and chugged some of it.

"So anyways, we just got back, and oh my God! I totally forgot! Carlisle and I we met in the hospital, which is a long story that is for another day, and I completely fell in love with him and yeah, so how are things with you and Leah?" She asked nudging me in the ribs.

"Great, we said, 'I love you' about two months ago, now we say it all the time," I grinned.

She giggled and said, "Oh my God! I just love your bike! When did you get it?!"

"Obviously this year…" I said.

She raced to the window and looked at it.

"It's so shiny! You have got to let me ride it!" She said turning back to me.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm pretty sure you should just stay in a four sided car, for your own safety, of course," I said as I went over to her.

She turned around quickly when I said no and jutted out her bottom lip and let it tremble as her eyes got wide.

"Please?" She begged.

"Gah, Bells! What would Emmett say?" I asked.

"Something along the lines of no fucking way, but don't let that stop you! Please! Jacob! Pretty please!" She begged.

I shook my head and sat back down.

"So since you guys just completely fell in love that means you guys are going out, right?" I asked Carlisle as I leaned back and put my legs on the coffee table.

Carlisle nodded and I said, "Dude, I'm so sorry. This crazy girl that seems pretty impossible."

She elbowed me in the ribs and said, "Shut up."

I grinned again and she said, "So how long are you staying?"

"Few weeks," I grumbled as I drank more of my beer.

"Where are you staying?" She asked as she copied my pose.

"Um, a motel, I think," I said.

I folded my hands over my stomach and she did the same.

"Hm, well that just won't do, you're gonna stay here!" she said.

"Bells, no. You don't need me here, you've got to drive your guy over here more crazy, ain't that right, guy over there?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

She coughed inserted Carlisle's name and coughed again.

_Right…Like I forgot his name. This bitch over here is hanging out with MY Bella. I swear to God if he even…never mind._

"I mean, Carlisle," I said.

He shrugged and said, "If she wants to see me again."

She grinned and said, "Of course I want to see you again. You fool, why else would I introduce you to this giant goof? I mean Jacob and I have known each other since forever, and unless I was for real with you, you wouldn't have gotten to meet him. So ha,"

Carlisle seemed to understand what she meant but I just coughed and said, "Bells that made absolutely no sense."

"I mean, yes it did! You just are mad at me because I have awesome logic skills," She said.

"Yep, you're right, that's why that made no sense," I said.

She giggled and hit me in the arm.

We talked about Leah, Billy, my dad, and how much she really wanted to ride my motorcycle when Carlisle stood up and said, "I've got to get home, Bella."

She stood up and said, "Really? You do?"

He nodded and looked at me over her shoulder, "It was nice to meet you Jacob, hope to see you again."

"Buh bye, Carli!" I shouted as they left the living room.

_Right, so they are going out. She mentioned they met in the hospital…Wonder why._

_Maybe I should ask?_

_Or maybe not._

_I don't know. What if it comes off as pushy._

_Why would I care…Like she said we've known each other for like ever._

I stretched out on the couch, my feet going past the arm rest my head on the other arm rest.

She sat in the chair Carlisle had just vacated and I said, "So, why were you in the hospital, Bells?"

"I er…um…you know that's not really important, Jake, just why are you in town?" She asked changing the subject.

"Oh you know, I missed the rain," I said grinning like a fool.

"Missed the rain," She snorted and said, "Why are you really in town?"

"I have the mechanic company, you know, and I've just got to straighten some stuff out with the owner up here," I said.

"Why does that sound more like the Tony Soprano, straighten some stuff out, rather than the Mike Brady, and straighten stuff out?" She asked.

"Because that's what it's supposed to sound like," I said while stretching.

She snorted again and said, "Jake! That's horrible! You better not kill him! And if you do let me bury him!"

I choked on my beer and said, "Bells, two things wrong with that. Kill? No, how do I get money then? Secondly you bury him? Psh, you'd bury him in the back yard for your boyfriend to find."

"Carlisle wouldn't turn me in," She mumbled.

"Sure, he wouldn't," I said.

She hit me on the arm and said, "So where are the Quileute boys now a days?"

"Um, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared are heading up here soon; they are going to assist me. Um, Seth, he's a cashier at the shop, Leah of course is going out with me, ah and Sam, he's coming down too! Well, isn't Carli lucky? He gets to meet the whole gang!" I said.

"Do they have anywhere to stay?" She asked.

I shrugged and said, "Probably a motel."

"That just won't do, they can stay here," She said shaking her head.

_She's too nice for her own good._

_Carli better not be taking that for advantage. Damn man is like 800 years older than her!_

"Nah, you can just let em' soak up the diseases, they don't need to stay here," I said.

"Yes they do! And tomorrow, after work, you and I have to go shopping, you'll go with, right?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

I sighed and said, "As long as I get a bed."

She nodded and jumped up and down.

Bella showed me my room and went to bed.

***

**CPOV:**

When we got out of the car she giggled, "Thanks for the ride home, Carli."

I growled and then she froze.

She turned around and I noticed a tall dark skinned guy, about 17 feet taller than me leaning against a motorcycle.

She screamed and ran to him.

She leaped into his arms and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?!" She screamed finally letting go of him.

They had a conversation, which I missed, until the boy looked up, said something, and then Bella dragged the guy over to me.

"Carlisle meet Jacob, Jacob this is Carlisle!" She jumped up and down as we shook hands.

She threw herself at Jacob again and said, "Oh my God I just can't believe you're here!"

He chuckled and sat her down on the ground again.

"So, you have to come up, me and Carlisle just got back from Alice's wedding. Did you know she got married?" she asked pushing them us upstairs.

He shook his head and said, "Who to?"

"Jasper! She got married to Jasper! They are soo great with each other. You remember Jasper right? Jasper Hale," she said as we walked up to the front door to my house.

"Ah, the guy from Texas, right? He moved to Forks in the Softmore year, right?" He asked as she dragged us both into the house.

"Yes, and yes. You want anything to drink?" I asked. Then she hit herself on the head as he her a weird look.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed three beers.

She handed me the beer as she came back out and then she handed Jacob his.

I snapped open mine and chugged some of it.

"So anyways, we just got back, and oh my God! I totally forgot! Carlisle and I we met in the hospital, which is a long story that is for another day, and I completely fell in…love with him and yeah, so how are things with you and Leah?"She asked nudging him in the ribs.

"Great, we said, 'I love you' about two months ago, now we say it all the time," He grinned.

She giggled and said, "Oh my God! I just love your bike! When did you get it?!"

"Obviously this year…" He said.

She raced to the window and looked at it.

"It's so shiny! You have got to let me ride it!" She said turning back to him.

I tensed as she said that. Somehow, at that point, I just knew that motorcycle + Bella mostly = a hospital trip.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm pretty sure you should just stay in a four sided car, for your own safety, of course," He said as he came over to her.

She turned around quickly when he said no and she jutted out her bottom lip and let it tremble as her eyes got wide.

"Please?" She begged.

"Gah, Bells! What would Emmett say?" He asked.

"Something along the lines of no fucking way, but don't let that stop you! Please! Jacob! Pretty please!" She begged.

He shook his head and sat back down.

"So since you guys just completely fell in love that means you guys are going out, right?" He asked me as he leaned back and put his legs on the coffee table.

I nodded and Jacob said, "Dude, I'm so sorry. This crazy girl that seems pretty impossible."

She elbowed him in the ribs and said, "Shut up."

He grinned again and she said, "So how long are you staying?"

"Few weeks," He grumbled as he drank more of his beer.

"Where are you staying?"She asked as she leaned back and struck the same pose as him.

"Um, a motel, I think," He said.

He folded his hands over his stomach and she did the same.

"Hm, well that just won't do, you're gonna stay here!" she said.

Once again I tensed, I wasn't ready for that.

I mean even if they had known each other since sandbox times, it still was too much.

Him, staying there, with her?

Crazy.

_Please say no. Please say no._

"Bells, no. You don't need me here, you've got to drive your guy over here more crazy, ain't that right, guy over there?" He asked looking at me.

She coughed inserted my name and coughed again.

"I mean, Carlisle," Jacob said.

I shrugged and said, "If she wants to see me again."

She grinned and said, "Of course I want to see you again. You fool, why else would I introduce you to this giant goof? I mean Jacob and I have known each other since forever, and unless I was for real with you, you wouldn't have gotten to meet him. So ha,"

I tried to look like I understood what she meant but Jacob just coughed and said, "Bells that made absolutely no sense."

"I mean, yes it did! You just are mad at me because I have awesome logic skills," She said.

"Yep, you're right, that's why that made no sense," he said.

She giggled and hit him in the arm.

They talked about Leah, Billy, his dad, and how much she really wanted to ride his motorcycle when I stood up and said, "I've got to get home, Bella."

She stood up and said, "Really? You do?"

I nodded and looked at Jacob over her shoulder, "It was nice to meet you Jacob, hope to see you again."

"Buh bye, Carli!" He shouted as we left the living room.

"What is it with people calling me Carli? It's not even that creative," I mumbled.

I leaned up and kissed him. This grew which made Jacob shout, "Hey! Bells! Hurry up in there and stop sucking off the poor guy's face!"

I sighed and blushed.

I bent down and kissed her again.

"I'll call you," She said as I made his way to the car.

"Alright, see you later, Bella," I waved.

She closed the door and I started my car drove home.

_I mean hanging out with Bella and the annoying Jacob for a few hours, then getting to kiss her. I'd do it again._

When I got home, a car I didn't notice was parked in the parking lot and the lights were on.

"Now who could that be?" I asked getting out of the car.

***

**A/N: Who is it?! I don't even know! Ooh!**

**What did you think? It was longer. And Jake came into the story…All of the Team Jacobs…I am not going to make Jacob look like a mean person, he's basically gonna be a Emmett but not really an Emmett because he **_**KIND**__**OF**_** has feelings for her.**

**Review! It makes me want to type faster for you all… :D**


	10. Chinese & Secrets

**Hey! Okay…Aoife Snape, this chapter is just for you! **

**(By the way…your review made perfect sense…and I took it into consideration this chapter)**

**This chapter is about the mystery visitor/s….The very un copy/paste point of view of Jacob's… ooh and we hear from well you'll figure it out!**

**Hey…So guess what! When we get to Carlisle's POV you need to imagine that he just got back from work…Cuz he just got back from work. ;)**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**(Not even going to complain about the reviews!)**

***

When I woke up I couldn't help but groan.

I had work, and not only that afterwards I had to go shopping…

But at least Jake would be there!

I skipped downstairs and popped in some toast.

I drummed my fingers on the counter as I waited for it to come back out.

***

I woke up to a Spanish man advertising some sort of blow up bounce house.

I rolled out of bed and staggered out into the hallway and groped along the wall for the light switch.

I flipped it and stumbled into the restroom.

I quickly finished up and brushed my teeth.

I wobbled downstairs and saw a note on the table in the kitchen.

I picked it up and scanned it:

_Jake,_

_I'll be home around 3:00 P.M._

_There should be some sort of food to eat in the kitchen._

_I know I suck for not being there to make some awesome food but, duty calls._

_Don't forget when I get home we are going shopping!_

_Love ya,_

_Bella_

I groaned and sat the note back down. I looked in the pantry and the only thing that stuck out was cereal.

"Last resort," I mumbled while opening her fridge.

I looked at the eggs but figured I could survive a day on cereal.

I ate a bowl and then flopped down on the couch.

I glanced at the clock and quickly did the math.

I had 5 hours until Bella would be home.

I sighed and sunk farther into the couch.

OooOooOoo

I had an hour before Bella would arrive.

Carli had called 3 times but I refused to answer the phone.

He said something about visitors and needing to talk soon, but I ignored it.

He should have her cell phone.

OooOooOoo

Bella wobbled through the door and nearly fell on her butt when she walked on the wood in the front of her door.

She came inside and, after slipping off her shoes, she flopped down next to me.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"Marathon of SpongeBob…" I mumbled.

She giggled and disappeared.

I finished up watching the dumb show when Bella skipped back into the living room.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded and we headed out.

OooOooOoo

Bella had decided we would order out every night they stayed and she had me carrying the blow up beds.

"Oh, Bells, almost forgot, Carli called you like 5 times while you were at work," I said sitting the beds in the trunk of her truck.

"Really?" She asked, "I wonder why."

She mumbled while she drove us home.

When we pulled in I took notice to the: _One, two, three, four, five, motorcycles in her driveway! No way!_

Then there was the two cars parked there too.

"Who are all these people?" She asked.

I grinned and she said, "They're here already?"

I nodded and she said, "Whose cars?"

"Oh! That looks like Carlisle's car but what about the other one?" She asked.

I squinted at the car and sighed. "Seth came down too," I mumbled.

It's not like I hated the kid, just didn't like him…

***

I parked next to the car and once I was in the garage I took in the five motorcycles.

_Um…okay?_

I went inside and Edward was sitting on the couch surrounded by a bunch of tall Indian guys.

"Um? Friends of yours, Edward?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Not exactly," He grumbled.

The tallest one came over and stuck his hand out, "Sam Uley, we stopped at your house hoping for some directions. Can you tell us where Bella Swan lives?"

"Can I ask why you need to speak to her?" I asked suspiciously.

"We're the repo men!" One of other guys shouted.

"Shut up, Paul. We're Bella's friends; um you might know Jacob Black?" He asked.

"Ah! Yes, I know who you are. Let me call Bella and—"I was cut off by the guys in the room.

Paul had another one in a head lock while the others hollered at him to stop.

"Um…guys?" I asked.

They looked up, stopping their actions.

"Please, uh, don't do that. I'll go call Bella, she should be home from work soon," I said.

I placed three calls and when there was no answer I decided to drive them over.

Edward wanted to stay at home so I left him to it.

They all boarded their motorcycles, except for one; he was the youngest by far. He got into a car…

We had only been waiting for a few minutes when Bella and Jacob pulled up.

Bella and Jacob exchanged words and then Bella got out of the car.

She raced over to us and hugged Sam while screaming, "Sam!"

Then she hugged Paul while screaming his name.

She went through the line, Embry, Quil, Jared, and then the youngest one Seth.

She ushered everyone inside and I followed behind her.

Once inside she said, "So I'm assuming you guys already met, Carlisle."

"Not really," Quil said.

"Well, guys, this is Carlisle, my boyfriend," She said.

She seemed nervous…I wondered why.

The biggest one, Paul, eyed me before scoffing and sitting on Bella's couch.

Embry eyed me for a second before nodding at me and sitting next to Paul.

Quil clapped me on the back and said, "Nice to meet ya," before sitting next to Embry.

Jared just sat down in the recliner, not even glancing at me.

Sam…he was the only one that stayed in our little circle.

Jacob walked in with bags from a camping store.

Paul glanced over and shouted, "Dibs on a bed!"

"Oh! Me too!" Embry shouted.

"Blow up bed!" Quil shouted.

"I guess I'll take a blow up bed too," Jared mumbled.

"Uh, actually, Embry, I already called the bed, so you don't get it," Sam said.

"No way! When did you do that?" Embry asked standing up.

"Right before Jared did, right Bella," He asked nudging her in the side.

She nodded but blushed.

"Liar! You know better than letting her back you up!" Embry exclaimed sitting down.

"Guys! The house isn't that big! Unless you have a really big storage compartment on your motorcycle with a bed in it, I only have 3 actual beds. Jake and I already took two so Paul gets the other one. I have three blow up beds and then the couch. You guys go ahead and fight over those. But Quil and Jared get the first two blow up beds. So Seth and Sam and Embry, you three will have to fight over that. I can get some blankets and make a bed I guess," She said.

"Actually, I can't stay down, I just wanted to say hi, someone has to watch the shop," Seth said.

"Ah, Seth, they have you running the store all by yourself?" Bella asked, her face softening.

"No! Leah is there!" Jake said defending himself.

Bella laughed and whispered something to Jake which made him crack up.

"No whispering!" Quil exclaimed.

"I get to whisper all I want, my house," Bella said.

"Dibs on the air mattress!" Sam suddenly exclaimed.

"No fair! I don't want to sleep on the couch!" Embry exclaimed.

My head started to hurt from all of the shouting so I slipped over to Bella and said, "I've got to get home, I have work in a few hours, I'll call you later."

I kissed her which she deepened which caused several throat clearings to happen.

Bella pulled away blushing and I smiled at her.

I got into my car and drove home.

When I walked in I expected to be able to just go to bed.

"Garrett called," Edward said as I made my way into the living room.

***

Quil started to make gagging noises as soon as Carlisle left the room.

I smacked him in the back of the head and said, "Keep it up, and I'll make you sleep on the couch."

"What! You can't do that!" He shouted.

I turned around and gave him my best, 'try-me-and-see-what-happens' death glare…He laughed at it.

"I'm starved!" Embry exclaimed standing up.

"M'kay, what will it be tonight, boys? Chinese, Mexican, or Pizza Hut?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Chinese! Pizza Hut!" I heard at least 4 of them yell.

"Okay, okay, Sam! What do you want?" I asked.

"Chinese!" He yelled after me.

I heard a chorus of groans and then a loud bang.

I rolled my eyes and said, "What do you want from the place, guys?"

I walked into the living room and saw Jake pulling Paul off of Sam.

I sighed and took a huge breath before shouting, "GUYS!"

They all stopped and I said, "Right, so Beef and Broccoli for me…What do you guys want?"

Paul laughed and then so did everyone else.

I sat the menu on the coffee table and sat the pen next to it.

"Just circle what you want, I have to go make a call," I said.

"Who are you going to call? Your _boyfriend_," Quil teased.

"Carli and Bella sittin' in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Paul and Embry sang.

I sighed and shook my head.

I knew they saw the goofy grin on my face though.

I went to my bedroom and called Emmett.

_Ha, take that, I'm calling my _brother_ not my _boyfriend.

"Hello?" I heard Emmett say.

"Guess who is here!" I shouted.

"Who?" He asked.

"The La Push gang!" I shouted.

"Where are they staying?" He asked.

"My house! I'm so excited! And I know Paul would love to see his old wrestling partner," I exclaimed.

"Hmm I think I'll come down tomorrow then, what time is good?" He asked.

"Noon, if you want," I said.

"Okay, see you then, love you," He said.

"Love you too," I said to the dial tone.

_I wonder what's with him…_

I skipped back into the living room and snatched the menu up.

I glanced over the doodles of cars and motorcycles.

I placed our order and told the guys we had about 10 to 15 minutes of a wait.

"I think I have to head back after dinner, Bells," Seth said.

"Awe, really? Come on, one night wouldn't kill you," I said nudging him.

"Well Jake might if I left the store by itself," He said.

"I thought Leah was there?" I asked.

"She is, she's just not…the best with that kind of stuff," He said.

I nearly fell over with laughter.

He left me alone and wandered towards the hallway leading to the restroom.

I started laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face.

Jake came over and asked why I was laughing and I said, "He *gasp* said *gasp* Leah *gasp* didn't *gasp* know *gasp* anything *gasp* about *gasp* cars!"

I broke into more laughter and Jake laughed too.

"I *gasp* know!" I said through my fit of sobs.

I stopped giggling when I heard my phone ring.

I went over to it and flipped it open when I noticed the ID say Carli.

"Hello handsome," I said.

"Bella?" He asked.

"This is Bella," I said.

"Garrett called me, Bella, I have to go to Chicago tonight," He said.

"What? Why?" I asked, seriously.

"Elizabeth's mother, Mary, just died of cancer," He said.

"Really, Carlisle, that's truly horrible. Is Edward going with you?" I asked.

"No, he's staying here, he needs to stay in school, I was just wondering if you could just check on him every once in awhile, I'm going to be down there for awhile…so I just need you to check on him, please?" He asked.

"You know he can stay here, if he wants. It wouldn't be a hassle, trust me, he would just have someone to hang out with anyways. These guys here are nice and truly not that bad of an influence," I said.

"I wouldn't want to put you out or anything," He said.

"DAD GARRETT IS ON THE PHONE AGAIN!" I heard Edward yell.

"You go get that, call me before you leave, and I'll come over and get Edward tomorrow, there is no reason for him to stay there by himself while a close one just passed," I said in a finalized tone.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, now go answer the call, you need to be supportive for Garrett," I said.

"I-I love you Bella," He stuttered.

"I love you too," I said.

We hung up and I shook myself.

I was instantly bombarded with memories of my mother's smiling face, her happy dances at my brother's football games, her singing, and her whistling while she cooked. Then her lying still in a hospital bed, the crying, her telling my father her pain, my father crying, Emmett crying, the screaming, the funeral, her still form in the casket.

I didn't realize I was crying until Embry wrapped his arms around me and said, "Hey, what happened?"

I shook my head into his chest and continued to cry.

It was too much.

I pulled myself together and said, "It-it's nothing, Carlisle's wife's mother just died of cancer, that's how she died too. I just, it's nothing."

"You sure?" He asked me.

I nodded and stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

I walked back into the living room and said, "Who's going with?"

"I will!" Seth, Quil, and Embry shouted.

"Seth gets shot gun, everyone else sits in the back," I said.

"Ahh! Why, he's the youngest!" Quil cried.

"Because, Seth isn't spending the night, so there will be plenty of other times for you to ride shot gun," I said already heading to the car.

They all followed and Seth got into the passenger seat.

We drove over to the restaurant and I swear when we all walked in there were multiple gasps.

Many of the girls were ogling the guys and a few girls scoffed at me.

I giggled at them and when Embry and Quil leaned on the counter when we reached it I laughed at them too.

"Well aren't you in the laughing mood today?" Quil teased.

I giggled again and told the cashier my last name.

When she came back she was with two other friends.

They ogled the guys as we walked out.

"You guys just got thoroughly eye-raped in there," I said as I pulled out.

"Nuh uh," Quil said leaning up.

I nodded and Embry said, "Its cause of our awesome muscles."

I looked at him in the rear view mirror and noticed him flexing his arm.

I laughed and when we got home I expected to see the coffee table torn in half and a bowling ball in the TV.

There wasn't.

_Good because if there were I would seriously have to ask them where they had gotten the bowling ball._

_Do I own one?_

_Nope._

They dug in and of course left my dish alone.

"So I bought enough stuff to cover the first week of breakfast, so waffles or eggs tomorrow?" I asked as I stuffed a piece of broccoli into my mouth.

"Waffles!" They all cried.

"Waffles and bacon?" I asked.

"Yes!" They all said at the same time.

"Can you stop doing that creepy all at the same time thing?" I asked.

"Yes," They all laughed.

I rolled my eyes and when we were done I showed Paul his room.

I walked Seth to his car and gave him a huge hug and a very serious, "Be careful and call if you need anything," speech before he left.

They guys watched Step Brother's and then Jake and Paul went upstairs to bed.

I helped Quil, Jared, and Sam blow up their beds.

Then I got them blankets and pillows.

Finally I walked over to the couch and sat the blankets and pillows down on the couch.

Embry stood there and when I started to tug the coffee table he said, "What are you doing?"

"Moving the coffee table, why aren't you over here helping?" I asked.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and helped me pull it out of the way.

I picked the blankets up and the pillows and shoved them in Embry's arms.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Embry asked again.

I took the cushions off the couch and pulled out the bed.

"Hey, when did that get there?" Embry asked.

"Always has been there," I said.

"Huh, I guess they got the short end of the stick," He said helping me make the bed.

"Yeah, I didn't know why everyone was getting their panties in a bunch about the couch," I said as I tucked the sheet back.

Quil, Jared, and Sam were already asleep in the sitting room so we were whispering.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said looking up at him.

"Jake told me that you and your boyfriend met in the hospital," He said, "Why were you in the hospital, Bells?"

My stomach knotted and I looked down while blushing.

"It-it's not really important, Em, don't worry about it," I said.

"Did you fall out another window?" He asked.

I shook my head and said, softly, "You won't guess it, so please don't try."

"Did you fall off another motorcycle?" He asked.

I shook my head and he said, "Will you please tell me? I won't tell the others if you tell me."

I shook my head and felt my already red face get hotter.

"Will you please tell me?" He asked again.

I shook my head again and let the bleary wall of tears in my eyes flow.

"Good night, Em, see you in the morning," I said, surprised my voice didn't crack.

***

**Next chapter Embry gets to learn about the 'incident' and we follow Carlisle to Chicago.**

**Edward joins the party at Bella's house and something goes down…But what?!**

**Review if you love me!!**


	11. Revalations & Feeling Like a Prick

I was on my tenth hour of driving when my cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" I asked, my voice scratchy.  
"Carlisle? This is Bella," Her sweet voice said.  
I let out a huge breath and said, "You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear your voice."  
She giggled and said, "Are you close to Chicago?"  
"I'm close..." I trailed off.  
There was a slight pause and then she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I miss you."  
"I miss you too," I replied instantly.  
I really did miss her.  
I glanced up at the sign that read: CHICAGO.  
"I just reached Chicago," I said, I knew my voice sounded worn out.  
There was a wave of silence, not exactly uncomfortable...more like there was an elephant in the room waiting to be discovered.  
"How are you holding up?" She asked, her voice seemed to take on a concerned tone...and for some odd reason that angered me.  
"I'm ha-hanging in there," I said, cursing myself for letting my voice crack.  
I was actually crumbling. Mary, Elizabeth's mother, just died from cancer. Most guys would find this upsetting but not terribly life altering. Well Mary was practically my mother, my parents, after discovering I had proposed to Elizabeth, disowned me. They said I was throwing my life away for some dumb girl that I would divorce in my thirties... Well they were wrong... I bet they feel horrible. Anyways Mary was like my mother, she was always there for me, caring, heart felt, kind hearted, and a good listener.  
"Carlisle you don't have to be tough with me, I understand exactly what you're going through," She said.  
She was being nice and instead of examining her statement and asking what she meant, I got mad.  
I snapped and said, "Do you really, Bella? Do you really?"  
This must have caught her by surprise because she didn't answer right away.  
Actually I thought she hung up, which I wouldn't have blamed her for.  
I was extremely rude.  
I checked my phone and saw she was still connected.  
I was about to go full fledge apology mode when she said, "This isn't a conversation I wanted us to have over the phone, Carlisle,  
Just-know I'm not mad at you, I love you, and you can call m-m-me when you get the ch-chance."  
She hung up.  
I felt my heart shatter at her broken voice, I could easily hear the tears from her end.  
I was such a prick.  
I stared up at the red light in front of me.  
I sighed and asked the empty car, "Why do I suck so much?"

I drove over with Bella to get her boyfriend's kid. He was the one that had answered the door when Sam knocked. We had gotten lost and decided to ask for directions.  
While we were in the car I took the oppurtunity to ask her about Carlisle. I even asked if she really liked him.  
She said of course she did.  
When we got to the house she knocked on the door.  
Carlisle answered looking crazy.  
"Hi Bella," He said giving her a kiss.  
"Jared," He said nodding my way.  
"Carlisle," I nodded at him.  
He let us in and continued to walk around the house chanting, "Keys," over and over again.  
I heard him in the other room say, "A ha!"  
Edward walked into the entry way and said, "Nice to see you, Bella."  
He nodded at me and said, "I don't believe we had the chance to get introduced."  
I was about to say my name when Carlisle came back into the entry way and said, "I've got to get going."  
I nodded and Bella said, "Carlisle can I talk to you really quick?"  
"Oh, ah, sure," He said.  
They walked out of earshot and I was left with Edward.  
"Jared," I said, extending my hand.  
"Edward," He said, shaking my hand.  
I looked around the house and took in the perfect order and spotless rooms.  
We stood in silence for a little bit and then Bella came back.  
Carlisle was behind her and hugged Edward before saying, "I hope to see you again, for a longer amount of time. Um, Edward don't forget to be on your best behavior, you are Bella's guest."  
For some odd reason we all said, "Bye," at the same time.  
While driving back to Bella's place Bella said, "I expect you to be yourself, Edward. No 'best behavior' because these guys aren't on their 'best behavior.'"  
She made the air quotes and everything.  
"Okay," He said quietly from the back seat.  
"And let me just say, I've known them forever and they will tease you until they think you are 'in', anything else I missed Jared?" She asked.  
"Food," I said.  
"Right, when there is food, if you are hungry don't wait for them to be done, there won't be any left," She said.  
He let out a small laugh and I saw him nod.  
"And don't take anyone's sleep area," Bella said as we pulled up to her driveway.  
"Okay," He said.  
We all got out of the car and headed up to her house.  
She opened the door and the conversations paused as Edward walked in.  
Quil stood up and walked over.  
There was a tense paused and then Quil clapped Edward on the bakc and said, "Ed my man."  
Everyone resumed their conversations and Quil dragged Edward over to the couch.  
The whole time Edward was trying to tell Quil his name was Edward not Ed.  
But Quil was ignoring that comment.  
I stole a glance at Bella and noticed her smiling at the scene.  
I kept quiet and went back to my chair.  
After a few minutes of listening to Edward try to say his name was Edward not Ed I saw Embry walk over to Bella.  
They disappeared down the hallway and I could still see them.

"Edward seems to be nice," Embry said.  
I nodded and he said, "I told them about the pull out bed and they all begged me to change places to sleep. Well not all, everyone but Paul and Jacob."  
I nodded again and he said, "Are you alright?"  
I nodded again and said, "I'm waiting for you to ask me again."  
He laughed a small laugh and said, "What if I just wanted to chat."  
I shook my head and said, "That's not how you are, Embry. And if I say no again, you are just going to get Jake in on it... So I might as well just tell you, right?"  
He nodded and said, "Those were my exact thoughts."  
I giggled and said, "Will you promise not to tell everyone else?"  
He nodded and said, "Promise."  
I knew it was dumb to ask but I asked anyways, "Will you promise not to go all 'protective mode' on me if I tell you?"  
He shook his head and I said, "I figured as much."  
I stared down at my shoes and said, "Carlisle was my doctor when I was at the hospital. I was put on his floor, for the coma patients. I uh, swallowed a couple hand fulls of pills on Christmas day after I was um r-raped."  
I continued to stare at my shoes and I felt my face blush.  
I stole a glance at Embry and he said, "Why can't I tell the others?"  
"Because they would die... or kill someone... and Edward is the only outsider so they would attack him," I said.  
He nodded and pulled me into a hug.  
Though I think it was more for his comfort than mine, considering he suffocated me into his chest.  
I smiled into his chest and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest.  
To anyone else it would look like we were going out, but really we just were that close of friends.  
I had known him just about as long as Jake.  
He pulled away and said, "I know saying sorry won't make you fell any better, so I won't say it."  
I nodded my thanks and I said, "Your choice tonight, Mexican or Pizza Hut?"  
He smiled and said, "Pizza Hut."  
I smiled and thanked God, or who ever was up there listening, for sending Embry... The pestering best friend.

Bella told us we were having Pizza Hut.  
I was assuming it was good because everyone shouted out what they wanted.  
Bella asked me what I wanted and I said, "Whatever is good with me."  
She smiled and thirty minutes later I was watching the pizza man freak out because Jared, by far the biggest and scariest out of the group, answered the door.  
Jacob, he was scary alright, I just hadn't seem him stand up, and if he would just stay seated I wouldn't have to change my pants.  
Seriously... I thought all of those guys did steriods or something.  
Quinten? No... Quin? No... Quincy? No... Oh! Quil, he was nice. He came over to me when I first walked in and called me Ed.  
Which I hated.  
He was nice, funny, and really big. He was big enough to make me want to go hide underneath a rock.  
Paul had a temper, he always questioned everything someone said about him. I remember being on the verge of telling him to calm the fuck down but... I didn't want to die.  
Embry was nice, he was tall. Really tall. Like Sun Ming Ming tall. And built like fucking Ray Lewis. Scary... I know.  
Shit that wasn't the worse though, Sam. Oh my God, I fucking wanted to cry when he stood up. It was a mixture of Lebron James and Orlando Pace.  
Jared was really quiet, he didn't join in much of the jokes and fighting. But he was built like Korey Stringer and just about as tall as Alex Pledger.  
I took Bella's advice and grabbed what I wanted, which I didn't end up eating. I only ate a piece.  
Jacob stood up and I died. I swear to God, I died. He was fucking huge. William Perry and Yao Ming would be Jacob.  
He asked me if I wanted my left overs and I shook my head.  
He scarfed it down and threw away my plate.  
I seriously was going to need to put my ego in the hospital. It was bruised like none other.  
Eventually Bella told us it was the end of the night and she had work the next morning so everyone had to go to bed and, "Shut the hell up."  
I had to sleep on a bed made of blankets.

I woke up and everything hurt.  
I heard a loud laugh and realized that was Jacob laughing.  
I groaned and walked into the kitchen.  
There was a plate with a biscut, like the size of the biscut amount of eggs, and a strip of bacon.  
"Hey there Sleeping Beauty! We saved you some breakfast via request of Bella," Quil said.  
"Uh, thanks," I said sitting next to Quil at the dinner table.  
I ate my small breakfast and then started to wash my dishes when Jared said, "That's my job, for today."  
I nodded and left the dishes to him.  
I was sitting on the couch once again pulled by Quil while he called me Ed.  
He nudged me in the ribs and I covered myself by not wincing.  
Eventually Bella called and said to order lunch without her.  
Sam ordered from family owned Mexican resturaunt and after we were done eating Jared did the dishes again.  
I ended up listening to Paul tell a story that Jacob said he doubted happened so I laughed.  
Yeah... I laughed.  
Mistake.  
Paul turned to me and, with blaring eyes, said, "Did you just laugh at me?"  
I stared at him and just, well, stared at him.  
He punched me square in the eye and I hopped out of my seat and said, "What the fuck?!"  
"Dude, Paul, man, calm down," I heard Embry say.  
"Calm down? That's what you tell him? He just fucking punched me in the eye and you tell him to calm down?" I yelled.  
So I overreacted... I was in a tramatic state... Or so I was told.  
I walked out the front door not taking a second glance back.

Oooh! Did you see what happened?  
Yeah.  
So review... it makes me happy :) 


	12. Are You Tired of Drama, or Just Tired?

**So I did the last chapter on my laptop. It only has notepad. Not Microsoft Word. Notepad sucks, by the way. It can't do anything! ):**

**I meant to label the POV's when I uploaded it to FanFic but it didn't save it I guess… Hmph.**

**This one is on my desktop, all Microsoft Word and labeled, it should be a lot easier to read.**

**(: Enjoy!**

*******

**BPOV:**

I opened my front door and shouted, "I'm home!"

Jake came into my view first and said, "It was all Paul's fault."

I looked up at him confused and said, "What was all Paul's fault?"

"You wouldn't understand it; it's just how Paul is. So I guess he was just emotional so he took it a lot worse than necessary when he punched him and he ran out and I didn't have anything to do with it," He rushed out.

"Wait who punched who?" I asked.

"Paul punched Edward," Jake clarified.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Why?"

"Well Paul is temperamental, so when Edward laughed at Paul, Paul turned to him and punched him in the eye. And Edward hopped off the couch and said, "What the fuck," and then ran out of the house."

I sighed and then realized Jake and I were the only ones in the house.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, patiently.

"Well we all kind of stared at Paul for a few seconds and then Jared hopped up and said he was going to go find Edward so Embry went with and then everyone else filed out too. I had to stay here to tell you and incase he comes back," Jake explained.

"Did anyone head to his house?" I asked.

He shrugged and noticed he looked worried.

"This isn't your fault, and thank you for staying here to tell me. I'm going to go to his house, will you stay here? Just in case?" I asked.

He nodded and I walked right back out the door.

It wasn't really even anyone's fault but mine.

Paul was just being Paul, and I should have told Edward how Paul was.

I shook my head and pulled into Carlisle's driveway.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

There was no answer so I knocked again.

Still no answer.

I was about to call Carlisle and ask him if he knew of any places Edward would go to when I remembered the conversation we had had.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I was sitting on Carlisle's couch waiting for Carlisle to come home from work._

_Edward had so kindly let me in._

_He had disappeared from the room once I had said I didn't need anything._

_He reappeared but instead of going for the caddy corner armchair he went to the front door._

"_When my dad gets home can you tell him I went to the meadow?" He asked._

_I nodded and watched him leave._

_Carlisle came home about half an hour later and I said, after he greeted me, "Edward went to the meadow."_

_He seemed confused and then said, "Okay."_

_He sat down next to me and I said, "Where is this mysterious meadow?"_

"_It's in our woods, not that far from here. You go down the path for a bit and then there is a big rock which Edward and I carved a big X in. You turn down there and walk straight until you find the clearing," He explained._

"_Sounds nice," I said, snuggling up against his side._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I walked around their house and spotted the path.

I walked down it and when I saw the rock with the big X on it I turned right.

I continued down the path until I saw the clearing.

The sun was shining brightly on the very green grass and in the middle of the field was Edward.

I took a deep breath and walked forward.

I walked to him and when I was about a foot away from him he said, "How did you know where I was?"

"Your father told me about it," I said softly.

He nodded, but continued to keep his eyes closed.

He was sprawled out in the soft looking grass.

"Your eye needs ice, Edward," I said, sitting down next to him.

He nodded but continued to keep silent.

I felt the grass around me and noted that the grass was, indeed, as soft as it looked.

"Paul is very… temperamental," I said.

He nodded, again, but remained quiet.

"Will you come back?" I asked.

With that his eyes flew open and he stared at me like I had grown a second head.

"No thanks," He said, while closing his eyes again.

"Edward, you're father wanted me to watch out for you while he was gone," I said.

He nodded and I asked, "And you care about what your father says, right?"

"Of course," He mumbled.

"I understand what you're—"I started but he cut me off.

"You wouldn't understand what I'm going through, even if you tried!" He stormed.

I tried to keep my cool, honestly I did, but something inside me, something nasty, broke free from its cage and came out.

"You know what? I understand more than you all give me credit for! First it's Carlisle, and then it's Jake, and now you! I understand what you're going through, probably more than you do!" I screamed and hopped up from my sitting position.

I stormed from the meadow and was at the very edge when I heard him shout, "Bella! Wait!"

I shook my head and roughly walked through the brush in the forest.

I continued to walk until Edward's shouts turned into whispers in the wind.

_How dare he even say that to me!_

_He barely even knows me!_

_Carlisle! I can't even believe he would say something like that to me!_

_I mean I am _always _nice, good, and friendly towards him…yet he is allowed to explode on me?!_

_What the heck?_

I huffed and crossed my arms.

I took notice that it was taking a lot longer to find the path than it did to get off of it.

I stopped in my tracks and sat down, hard, in the shrubs around me.

I sighed and then let all of the horrible memories bombard me.

My mother, my father, my ex boyfriend, my unknown rapist, Jessica, Angela, and the drinking flooded my mind.

My mother's smiling face, my father's alcoholic breath, my ex boyfriend's horribly rough voice, my unknown rapist's roughness, Jessica's nonstop talk about everything, Angela's quietness in understanding, and the numbness I would get from drinking.

I continued to let myself wallow in self pity until I fell asleep with tears falling down my face.

**EPOV:**

I stormed out of the house and raced down the sidewalk.

I heard Jared yell down the street to wait, but I didn't.

I ran as fast I could until I reached my house.

I made sure I took several weird and sharp turns on my way to my house so he wouldn't know where I went.

I went into my back woods and quickly found my meadow.

I went to the meadow a few days a week to clear my thoughts.

The first time I went to the meadow, after my mom had passed, I swore I had heard her voice.

I went there and as weird as it sounds I would just talk, out loud, to, hopefully, my mother.

I would never get an answer, obviously, but I always felt comforted when I went there.

I slowly walked into the meadow and sat down in the middle of it.

I lay down and closed my eyes.

I let the warm sun rain down on me and I was about to start talking when there was a brushing of bushes and a soft voice whispering, "Damn it," as she stumbled out of the woods.

I felt her get closer and when she was, as far as I could tell, close enough to hear me I said, "How did you know where I was?"

"Your father told me about it," She said quietly.

_Of course he did, he has to tell her everything._

"Your eye needs ice, Edward," She said.

I nodded and kept waiting for her to leave.

_Of course my eye needs ice! That dumbass punched me square in the eye! It hurt too!_

"Paul is very temperamental," She said as if that explained why the guy had tried to kill my eye.

I nodded as if that made sense.

"Will you come back?" She asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at her to see if she was kidding.

_Apparently not…_

"No thanks," I said, closing my eyes again.

"Edward, you're father wanted me to watch out for you while he was gone," She said.

_Of course he did, because, even though I'm 17, he had to give me a babysitter. No instead of letting me go to my own damn grandmother's funeral he tells me school is important._

I nodded and she asked, "And you care about what your father says, right?"

"Of course," I mumbled, not exactly sure where she was going with the conversation.

"I understand what you're—"She started but I cut her off.

"You wouldn't understand what I'm going through, even if you tried!" I yelled, while opening my eyes and sitting up.

She seemed to be struggling with her inner emotions when I said that but I could care less. No one, at all, knew what it was like to lose someone to Cancer, no one. No one unless you had lost a close one to it.

"You know what? I understand more than you all give me credit for! First it's Carlisle, and then it's Jake, and now you! I understand what you're going through, probably more than you do!" She screamed and stood up and started towards the edge of the meadow.

_What the fuck? She isn't allowed to get mad at me!_

_She barely even knows me!_

_Well I guess I didn't give her a chance to say something…_

_Oh, shit. Maybe she did lose some to Cancer!_

_Fuck!_

"Bella! Wait!" I shouted after her.

I started running towards her but she made it into the forest and I lost her.

"Bella!" I continued to shout while I looked for her.

I found my way to the path, but she wasn't on it.

I went up to my house, all the way shouting her name.

There was no reply and her car was still in my driveway.

I went into my house and called Bella's home phone.

I was hoping one of the big guys would be there so they could come help me search the forest for her.

***

**JacobPOV:**

I was in so much trouble, and I didn't even do anything!

Everyone bailed and as Paul ran out the door he shouted, "Stay here incase Edward comes back. Oh! And so you can tell Bella what happen!"

I had groaned and sat down and waited for the yelling Bella to get back…

I told her what happened and then she left.

I was sitting on my couch when I got an exasperated call from Edward.

He was saying that Bella had run into the woods and he couldn't find her.

I groaned and wished I could just start the day over.

I told him I would be there in just a minute, and told him not to go anywhere.

It was getting to be too much to handle.

***

BPOV:

I woke up and looked around. I had no idea where I was.

I stood up and walked straight.

I soon found a path of dirt and went to the left, hoping it would lead to Carlisle's house.

I pulled out my cell phone and read Jake's texts: 'Where are you?' and 'Any ideas of what the moss looks like?' and 'Forget the moss. Where are you?'

Then I listened to the one voicemail from Carlisle apologizing for being such a jerk to me on the telephone.

Then I read a text message from Paul saying he was sorry for causing all of the drama.

I sighed and continued walking, amazingly not tripping.

I quickly spotted the house and stumbled onto the back porch.

I knocked on the back door and, after a few minutes, the sliding glass door opened.

"Bella!" Jake shouted as he pulled me into a hug.

"Shouldn't you be searching for me in the woods?" I asked while yawning.

"I just got here," He said.

"Where's the um what's his face," I said, completely drawing a blank.

"Edward? He went back to the house to wait for the guys," Jake said.

"We should…" I let out another huge yawn and said, "should, um, just go to sleep."

I was suddenly extremely tired and slumped against Jake.

He chuckled and scooped me up. He walked me to his car and I guess we drove home.

***

**I miss Carlisle…He needs to make a reappearance!**

**This whole chapter only said his name like 3 times! **

**Anyways….Next chapter Carlisle will be back, Edward will get to grovel for Bella's forgiveness, and someone…not saying who…makes an appearance we had no idea would even be in the story!**

**Ooh! Aren't you excited?! I know I am!**


	13. It's Gettin Hot in Here

**Thanks for the reviews! Especially long just because you gave me 5!**

***

**BPOV:**

I woke up in my bed and sat up.

I didn't remember much from yesterday.

And to top off my amnesia I had a huge head ache.

I groaned and rolled out of bed.

_What is today?_

_Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday…Shit._

_Agreed._

_Who wants to start their period on a Friday?_

_No one?_

_Hmm….How to slip into the bathroom without anyone seeing me…_

_Ideas?_

_Nope._

_Great, just great. What do I keep you around for?_

_There's no real way to get rid of me._

_I know, I've tried._

I slowly, and quietly stumbled into the hallway.

So far no one had even stirred.

I tip toed quietly across the hall way and right when I was about to open the door a door down the hall swung open.

"Shit," I mumbled and raced into the bathroom.

I slammed the door and locked it.

I fished the pads out and changed quickly.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and dreaded it.

I ran a brush through it but it just got puffier.

I pulled it into a sloppy pony tail and cracked the door again.

No one was in the hallway.

I tip toed back to my room and changed my clothes.

I looked presentable so I went downstairs and started breakfast.

I noticed Paul was sleeping in the made up bed instead of his bed upstairs.

Odd…

I crept past Embry's bed and made sure not to wake him up.

I was in the kitchen only to find Quil sitting at the kitchen table.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey there," He said turning to me.

"What are you doing up?" I whispered.

"Nothing, I usually am up at this time," He said.

I nodded and told him I would have breakfast made in half an hour.

15 minutes later everyone was in the kitchen fighting, arguing, and talking about anything they could.

There was an awkward blanket over the whole room but everyone seemed to be steadily ignoring it.

Paul was unusually quiet and Edward joined into some of the joking.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts.

I flipped the pancake in the pan and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice flooded over the phone.

"Hi, Carlisle, did you call to talk to Edward, he's right in the kitchen," I said turning towards the kitchen table.

"No, I called to talk. Are you busy?" He asked.

"Not particularly," I lied.

"I just got back from her burial. I'm spending the night with Garrett and then I'm flying back out," He said.

I nodded, realized he couldn't see it, and said, "Okay. How was the burial?"

"Sad," He said simply.

"Yeah," I said.

There was an awkward silence that I didn't like so I started to say something while he did which made us both laugh.

I started to tell him to go ahead while he tried to say the same thing.

I giggled and said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day. I didn't have any room to do that to you."

His voice softened and he said, "Don't apologize. I was being a fool and taking my frustration out on you. Not what I should have done."

I smiled and said, "I think we need to talk when you get home. There are some things that you should probably know. "

"I was a total…prick and if you don't want to tell me yet, please don't. I don't want to pressure you into—"

"Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle. Calm down, there is no pressure here," I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, positive. Now I've got to serve breakfast to the gang, so I love you, and I want to talk to you when you can, okay?" I asked.

"Sure, sure. I love you too. Tell hi to everyone for me," He said.

"Alright, bye," I said.

"Bye," He replied.

I flipped my phone shut and put the remaining food on the last plate.

I carried two plates into the kitchen at a time.

I sat down when I got mine and said, "Carlisle called. He says to tell everyone hi."

Acknowledgements of my statement went around the table and then Edward said, softly, "Did he say...did he say if they-they've buried her yet?"

I pursed my lips and said, "He just got back from the burial, sweetie."

He nodded and the awkward blanket doubled.

I met eyes with Jake and mouthed, 'Do something.'

He shrugged and gave me a look that said, 'What?'

I shrugged and when everyone was done eating, Paul washed the dishes.

I was sitting on the couch next to Edward and Embry.

Paul was still doing dishes; Quil was occupying the armchair, and Jake using the other. Sam was sitting on the ground and we were all watching a movie.

What movie…I wasn't sure.

I was focused on the unsteady rhythm of Edward's breathing.

I would shift, whether closer or farther and his breathing would hitch.

After the movie was over Emmett bounded through the door.

"I'm back!" He sang when he came into the living room.

"Emmett," was caroused throughout the house and then I noticed everyone filing out of the house, including Paul.

I went over to Emmett and whispered, "Where are you going?"

"We're going to the field to play some baseball," He whispered back.

I wasn't sure whether to invite Edward or not…So I asked.

"Hey, Edward, do you want to go with everyone and play baseball?" I asked.

He seemed startled and then said, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Oh, no, you won't be intruding, they would love for you to come, won't you, Emmett?" I asked.

Emmett nodded so Edward followed out.

"See you guys later!" I called as they pulled out of my driveway.

***  
Carlisle called me and said he would be heading home that night.

"Why, don't you want to stay the night?" I asked.

"No, Garrett insisted I go home and spend time with Edward," He said.

"Okay, you spend some time with Edward and in a few weeks we can talk, okay?" I asked.

He sighed and said, "Is the uh gang there?"

"No, they went out to play baseball, Edward went with them," I said.

"Then can we talk now?" He asked.

"Carlisle, I thought I told you, I don't want to talk about this over the pho—"I broke the sentence off because the doorbell rang.

"Hang on," I said.

I got up from my seat and went to the door.

I opened it to a half smiling half frowning Carlisle.

"Well, I'll have to call you back," I said, snapping the phone shut.

I walked straight to him, through the threshold, and over to him.

I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him, hard.

I heard him flip his phone shut and then his arms wrapped around me.

I continued to kiss him and then felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I obliged easily and his tongue swept in.

There was no battle for dominance, he would win, and he would always win in this game.

We stood there for a few minutes, silently making out, until I had to break away to get a few gulps of air.

I pulled away and he started kissing down my neck.

"Uh, we should, uh, go inside, I, um, have neighbors," I managed.

God his mouth was amazing…

_I wonder what else he can do with that…_

_Hey! Shush!_

A warm blush spread across my cheeks and I silently thanked God he didn't allow people to read minds.

I pulled him in and lead him to the couch.

The door somehow made it closed on its own so there would be no intrusions.

I pushed him down on the couch and straddled his waist.

I bent down and continued to kiss him.

I knew we had to talk, but right then I just wanted to kiss him.

He continued to kiss me.

He seemed to need to kiss me as much as I needed to kiss him.

We needed it, just because we had been apart for so long.

**EmmettPOV:**

I hit my third homerun in a row and watched as Paul and Embry tried to get the ball.

When we were in the outfield, we were unstoppable. Edward was on my team and damn was he fast.

He was like a lightning bolt.

Anyways, we head home and stopped at Pizza Hut to get some food.

We ate inside and of course most of the female workers were looking at us.

I caught a few of the guys winking and smirking at each other.

In the car ride Quil and Paul argued about how many points they had scored in the game, I tried to ignore them but they were just so damn funny.

I pulled into the driveway and noticed a car parked in the drive way.

Without thinking I opened the front door and walked inside.

Edward was trailing behind me and when I saw Carli and Bella making out on the couch I swiftly turned around and exited the house.

I pulled Edward with me and said, "You might not want to go in there."

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, well—"

"Edward!" Carli called as he came out of the house looking like his neat perfect little self.

"Dad? Why are you home already?" He asked.

I left them to their bonding so I went inside.

I made sure to let everyone else go in before me so I knew the coast was clear.

**BPOV:**

We had paused for a few minutes and caught our breath.

Silently apologizing and conversing at the same time.

After a bit of that I decided to kiss him again.

Carlisle had me on the bottom this time and was kissing down my neck again when the door swung open.

I saw Emmett turning to leave and then Carlisle hopped up.

He straightened himself up and he looked perfect.

I glanced at the mirror and noticed how I would have to go get fixed up a little bit.

The guys flooded in while Carlisle and Edward were talking and Quil and Embry made several kissing sounds at me as they passed.

I managed to straighten my shirt and pull my hair into another pony tail before Emmett came inside.

"How was baseball?" I asked.

"Fun," He replied.

Glancing at the clock told me it was a little past 11 so everyone would be heading to bed soon.

Carlisle came inside and Edward gathered his stuff.

Emmett had long gone left so I had Carlisle all to myself.

I pulled him down the hallway and into my study.

I leaned him against the wall and kissed him.

I had my body pressed against his and his very prominent arousal was pushing against my thighs.

I moaned softly and said, "We should talk tomorrow."

He nodded and then Edward called out for Carlisle.

I kissed Carlisle again, making it last and brushed against him one last time as we exited.

We both look fine so there was no need to look guilty.

Except my blush most likely gave me away.

They drove off after I gave Edward a quick hug and said goodbye.

The guys hollered their goodbyes after them also.

The teasing began right after they left.

**EdwardPOV:**

So, according to Quil, Bella and my dad had been having a 'talk' that's why I was ushered out of the house before.

I shook my head and when I was packing my stuff to go home the pair disappeared again.

Bella came out in front of my dad and I knew from Bella's blush they hadn't been 'talking.'

On our drive home I said, "So, how was your talk with Bella?"

He shook his head and just smiled.

When we got home, our unspoken conversation about my grandmother's funeral took place and then I went to bed.

**BPOV:**

After the teasing had finally calmed down everyone went to bed.

I was ready to fall asleep when my phone buzzed.

I flipped it open and it was from Carlisle.

I seriously didn't know he could text.

I thought he was an 'I-only-use-my-phone-to-call-people' kind of guy.

Guess not.

'Good night beautiful. Talk to you tomorrow. Around noon okay with you? Love you. –C'

'Awe, goodnight to you too, noon is fine. Love you too. –B'

The dumb grin was in place as I fell asleep.

***  
Waking up in the morning to my cell phone ringing was not the highlight of my day.

I flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Bella?" The voice asked.

"Wait, who's this?" I asked, my mind fuzzy.

"It's Felix," He replied.

***  
**So whatcha think? Who is this mysterious Felix…and what does he have to do with Bella?**

**Woah…and it got kinda hot in the room with Bella and Carlisle….**

**Tone it down a bit…**

**Young Love…. **** Whatcha gonna do?**


	14. WalMart Adventures and Couch Discussions

**JakePOV:**

I was sound asleep when I heard Bella scream.

A loud, "Ahh! Felix!" resounded through the house.

I stumbled out of bed and then made my way to her room.

I knocked and entered without waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Felix!" She said jumping up and down on the bed.

I stared at her for a second waiting for her to get to the point.

_Felix…_

_Hm… Felix…_

_Who is Felix…?_

_Felix… Felix… Felix…_

"Alright, I give…Who is he?" I said.

She stared at me in…disbelief? Astonishment?

"You don't remember Felix?" She asked.

I heard someone talking on the other line and then I remembered.

"FELIX?!" I shouted, becoming just as excited as Bella.

She nodded and continued to talk to him.

"Is he coming down?" I asked.

She shrugged and said, "Are you heading this way?"

I heard the answer and her face fell.

"Why not?" She whined.

The answer brightened her face and she laughed.

"Great! Talk to you soon!" She exclaimed and shut her phone.

"Well?" I asked.

"He's already here! He's staying in a hotel and he said he would be coming over later!" She exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" I said.

"We have to tell the guys!" She said.

I nodded and followed her loud footsteps down the stairs.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she jumped off the last step.

Everyone was still asleep so they were still waking up.

"Wha-"Was resounded through the room.

I chucked and Bella shouted, "FELIX IS IN TOWN!"

Several of the guys hopped up and Embry rolled over and went back to sleep.

Paul had hopped up and exclaimed, "Is he here? Find somewhere I can hide!"

"No, no, no. He's in a hotel," She said.

"Oh," He said untensing and sitting back down.

Bella frowned and said, "Don't look so excited, guys."

"Don't worry, Bella. They are just worried they are going to get beat up again," I said.

She widened her eyes and I said, "You know on the rez we get bored easily. Wrestling was fun. Felix was strong. It was something to do and I was the only one that ever tied with Felix. The rest got their ass kicked."

She giggled and said she was going to start breakfast.

***  
**BPOV:**

I was so excited to Felix. Yet I couldn't help but watch the clock as it ticked its way to noon.

Carlisle would be at my house in a few hours and I had no idea how to confess my deep dark secrets.

He didn't even know why I had tried to commit suicide.

When it was 11:30 I invited Emmett over to take the guys out for baseball and lunch afterwards.

I gave him some cash when he arrived and told everyone I would be fine.

At 11:55 the knock sounded through my empty house and I stared at it like the dumb girl in the scary movies waiting for the killer to get me.

Except the door didn't open.

I walked to it and let Carlisle in.

"Hi, Bella," He said as he walked inside.

"Hi," I said shyly.

I led him to the couch and said, "Did you talk with Edward yet?"

He nodded and I left that subject alone.

I grabbed a pillow and sat it in my lap while wrapping my arms around it.

"So, where to start," I said attempting to smile

"Take your time, love, I will wait for as long as you need," He said.

My heart swelled and then started to get cold.

I needed the cold or else I wasn't going to be able to tell him my story.

I took a deep breath and said, "So, when I was 19 I came home from school one day to my dad extremely drunk. Emmett was at football practice and Renee, my m-mom, was at work still. Anyways I came home and my dad was drunk. He was sitting in the kitchen waiting for me. I passed him and noticed his stillness. I said, "Dad are you alright?" He stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed a strand of my hair and whispered, "You're so beautiful, Bells." I remember smelling the alcohol on his breath and recoiling from his touch. He, um, followed after me and I dropped my bag. He backed me against a wall and kissed me. It was so disgusting. H-he ra-raped me and when Emmett got home he found me on the kitchen floor and Renee took me and Emmett away. I started drinking to achieve my numbness and I ended up killing Angela. Then when I was 21 I got raped again by my ex-boyfriend. I only told Emmett and my physiologist. I ended up killing Jessica in a drunk driving accident after that, too. On my 23rd birthday my brother and I were in the hospital watching my mom die. She had br-brea-breast ca-can-cancer. She passed away while saying sh-she loved us. I cried a lot and was suicidal for awhile after that. I got anti-depressants and took them. My dad died a year after my mom; someone shot him while he was working. He was a police officer. So last Christmas I was alone by some odd misplannings and this man broke into my house and ra-rap-raped me and I still don't know who it was. I, um, swallowed a whole bunch of my antidepressants and that's how I ended up at the hospital."

I took in a few deep breaths and tried to steady my crying.

I stole a glance at his face and saw confusion, anger, and a flash of regret.

The regret set me in my place.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me after what you've heard. Who would want to be with someone after they've been raped three times anyway?" I whispered.

His head snapped to me and he said, "Why would you ever say that, Bella? You're amazing. Don't undermine yourself; no one could be as great as you are."

I looked up at him through my blurred eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

I meant it, too.

I had told one other man and he had ran away from me.

As fast as he could.

On his motorcycle.

While shouting, "Stay away from me you crazy chick!"

Jake, Paul, and Embry set him straight.

Quil, Sam, and Jared had set my ex-boyfriend straight for raping me.

Actually I don't know if that guy is alive anymore…

All the same.

He pulled me into a hug and I accepted it gratefully.

I pulled away enough to kiss him.

Which I deepened.

And I also broke into his mouth with my tongue.

I was exploring when he pulled away.

"Bella," He rasped as I trailed kisses down his neck.

Some people might have been not too keen on having sex or even thinking it after what my life was like…but the therapy session, and the pills, and the family, and the gang had gotten me through it.

_Actually Quil, Jared, Sam, and Embry had gotten me through it…_

_I wasn't too keen on the idea but when Embry showed true feelings for me we took a step for it and had sex._

_But it was too awkward afterward so we stopped._

_We loved each other as friends… not anything more._

_And then it happened with Jared…Then Quil…Then Sam._

_I guess I got over the whole thing pretty easily._

His hands were rubbing my sides and I loved every minute of it.

He started to raise my shirt and I kissed him more urgently.

He ran his hands over my stomach and up.

He reached the wire of my bra and I squirmed.

I broke from his neck and stared in his eyes.

He was asking for permission.

_God, the gentleman._

I nodded and his hands went under the wire.

I pulled away slightly and his hands retracted.

I pulled my shirt off and then unclasped my bra.

In a matter of seconds I was back in his arms and kissing him all over.

He was still for a second and then he had his hands over my breasts and teasing my nipples.

"Oh Carlisle," I breathed into his neck.

I pulled on his shirt and he complied easily.

He lift his shirt off and I got glimpse of his chest for the first time.

And what a chest it was.

"Perfect," Fell from my lips without my permission and I blushed.

He pushed me down on my back and lay on top of me.

Keeping his weight on his arms.

I moaned when his lips set on my nipple.

His hand was on my other and I moaned as he toyed with me.

"Oh, God, Carlisle," I moaned.

He let go and touched the top of my pants.

I flew up and said, "We can't."

"Of course, where are my manners? I just attacked you, I'm so sorry," He said leaning off of me and running his hand through his hair.

_Shit… I hurt his feelings._

"Carlisle. God that was…" I trailed off, "That was awesome. But we can't do anything else, right now. My, um, I started, my, er…"

"Oh," He said, recognition etched on his features.

I nodded, lowered my gaze to his chest, and felt my cheeks burning.

I tackled him and kissed him.

_God! He's so fucking understanding._

"Thank you," He chuckled.

I pulled back and said, "Did I say that out loud?"

He nodded and I buried my face in his chest.

He chest fell and rose as he breathed and I found it very comforting.

After a few minutes I found the courage to look up at him.

I immediately wanted to bury my face back in his chest again when I saw the gleam of amusement in his eyes.

He pulled me up so I could kiss him again and then I became painfully aware of my bare chest against his own.

I guess he must of just sensed my embarrassment or he saw my blush…

He would have had to have been blind not to have seen it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We're half naked," I mumbled.

He laughed and said, "I guess it's better than fully naked."

"Or not," I mumbled, while blushing.

He looked down at me and his eyes darkened.

"Might not want to say something like that when we can't do anything," He said.

"Well we can't do anything about me. But…we can do plenty about you…" I trailed off and slid down his body.

"Bella…" He said his voice hard.

I looked up at him with wide eyes and said, "Yes?"

I slowly undid his belt and continued to make eye contact with him.

I undid the button and zipper and slowly pulled down his pants.

I found him without boxers and counted help the gasp of surprise.

"Carlisle!"I gasped.

He widened his eyes innocently and I said, "Wow…you're…"

I glanced down at him…

I enveloped him in my mouth and he let out a breathy sigh.

***  
**EmmentPOV:**

We were finished eating and heading home when Bella text me.

'_Take the long way home.'_

'_Hm? Why?'_

'_Need more time to talk. Half hour…please?'_

'_Course, course. See you then.'_

"We've got to stop somewhere else before we go home," I called as I jerked the car to the left.

Embry and Sam had to ride their motorcycles so they followed right after me.

I pulled into the parking lot of Wal-mart and formed a plan of surprise…

It was going to be awesome!

***  
**BPOV:**

After Carlisle cleaned up I got a call from Emmett.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, we're going to be a tad late," He said.

"Okay…why?" I asked.

"Well we just got sidetracked so we're busy now," He said.

"Okay…" I said hesitantly.

"Yeah, we'll be home later. No later than midnight, promise," He said.

"Okay, bye, be careful," I said.

"Bye!" He said.

I hung up and glanced at Carlisle coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Nice picture…

I walked over to him and said, "Emmett got sidetracked, they'll be gone for a few more hours."

His eyes twinkled with mischeviousness and I grinned up at him.

***  
**Alrighty… Hmm… What is going to happen? How will Felix come into play?**

**Bella…Bella…Bella… on the couch?!**

**Anywho… What are Carlisle and Bella going to do? She is on her period…**

**Read and you'll find out!**

**I hope you appreciate me blowing off my math homework to give you this chapter early!**

**Reviews are better than Carlisle in just a towel…!**


	15. Finally!

**Lemme just clear thing up for you guys. I threw some twists in the last chapter that I didn't think I would. So:  
Felix: Not an ex boyfriend. He use to live on the rez with the Quileute boys until he moved away with his family.  
Bella's Ex Boyfriend: Not introduced yet. Might be. Might not.  
The Intruder at the Beginning of the Story: We do meet him, but not for awhile.  
Emmett: He is still being Emmett. We don't know what he was doing at Wal-Mart.  
The Gang: They'll be leaving soon. After Felix leaves the story they head back to La Push because of Leah & Seth.  
Alright…Anymore questions? Great, if you get one just review and ask or send me a message!**

EmmettPOV:  
Embry, Jake, Sam, Quil, Paul, Jared, and I walked inside Wal-Mart and the door greeter said, "Welcome to Wal-" Before she stopped talking and started gawking.  
It was funny as hell.  
I had updated the guys on the plan while walking towards the store.  
We were going to mess with Wal-Mart.  
Paul and Jared broke away to go do their thing while Quil, Sam, and Embry went the opposite direction, and Jake and I went straight ahead to the most packed part of the store.  
**(Bare with me it's gonna be funny! We are going to go to someone new in our story but it isn't a main character. They're gonna be the security guard in charge of watching the cameras.)  
Security GuardPOV:**  
"Hey! Ralph! Come check this out!" I yelled to Ralph who was in the back room.  
He came out and said, "What is it, Kevin, I'm busy."  
"Check out who just waltzed in and made Mirinda go all girly," I said.  
He walked over and said, "Who are they? I don't recognize them."  
"Yeah, I only recognize the big one," I said.  
"They're all big, Kevin, which one?" He asked sitting next to me.  
"The big one, the one who went straight ahead," I said.  
"Ah, yeah, isn't that other one from that…shoot I saw his commercial. He does something with bikes," He said leaning close to see the Indian guy's face.  
"Oh! Yeah! He runs a motorcycle shop up a little ways," He said.  
I nodded and watched the three panels of guys.  
"I wonder what they're doing here," I said.  
I watched two of them go to the left and head towards the bike section.  
The bigger one out of the two pointed to a bike and the shorter one shook his head.  
**(This is Paul and Jared. Paul is the bigger one, Jared is the shorter one.)**  
The bigger one pointed to a different one and the shorter one nodded.  
The bigger one watched the shorter one get on the bike and then the bigger one got on an identical bike.  
"Ralph, look what they're doing," I said pointing to the screen.  
They started riding the bikes around just the little section for bikes.  
Many customers usually did this so there was no need to be alarmed.  
Then they went outside of the zone for bikes and went in the general direction of the three guys who had gone left.  
I switched the big screen to the three big guys and when the two caught up they all started laughing.  
One of them pointed to the toy aisle and the two guys on the bikes nodded.  
The two rode off and then I saw Mary, one of the on-floor security guards, approach them.  
They said something and she nodded.  
I radioed her and asked, "What were the two on the bikes doing, Mary?"  
"They said they were giving the bikes a test drive and decided they didn't like them and that they were going to put them back," She said, I could hear the dazedness in her voice and I told her okay.  
I paned back to the three large boys and two of them were setting up G.I. Joes and robots in an aisle.  
The shortest of the group **(Quil) **was messing with the G.I. Joes and the one messing with the robots **(Embry) **kept telling the one with the G.I. Joes something.  
The other one **(Sam)** stood off to the side and waved the two boys who had had been messing with the bikes over to the group.  
The two who had been messing with the toys stood up and walked over to the three.  
The shortest one **(Quil)** held out some money and the one who had waved over the boys **(Sam)** took it. Then the two boys who had been on the bikes whipped out some money too. The one who had waved over the bicycle kids was holding the money in separate hands.  
The one who had been messing with the robots held out some money and the one who had waved the two boys took it.  
"Are they taking…bets?" I asked Ralph.  
"I think so…" Ralph said.  
I paned to the two who had walked straight ahead and saw them with two carts full of toilet paper.  
"Ralph, what are they going to do with that?" I asked.  
"I don't know and as long as they pay for it I don't care," He said.  
I paned back to the group of boys and say the one who had originally been messing with the robots turning them on while the one with the G.I. Joes did the same. They stepped away and then the two with the shopping carts full of toilet paper came by.  
They stopped and then placed money in the one who had waved the two boys over who were on the bike's hand.  
I watched as the groups walked towards each other and then the one who had set up the robots jumped and started grabbing cash from the one who had waved over the two boys who were on the bike.  
Finally everything died down and I watched the group go to the check out.  
Ralph stood up and then went to the back.  
I watched the group until they were outside with the shopping carts.  
They had picked up the toys and were heading out…nothing wrong I suppose.  
**EmmettPOV:**  
When I got back to the guys they were setting bets on who would win, the Transformers or the G.I. Joes.  
I placed it on the Transformers.  
They won and then we checked out.  
I listened to Paul and Jared tell me about their bicycle event and I couldn't help but laugh.  
We strolled out and went to the back of the store.  
We started throwing the toilet paper over the store and it ended up Jake had the strongest arm, next to mine of course.  
We ran out of toilet paper and then quickly escaped to my jeep and Sam and Embry went to their motorcycles.  
We drove home and I dropped everyone off.  
I waved bye to the guys and got to my house before it struck one.  
I snuck inside only to be caught by Amy.  
"Daddy? Why are you just getting home?" She asked while sitting up on the couch and rubbing her eyes.  
"Because I was…hanging out with Aunt Bella and we got sidetracked," I said.  
"Oh," she said as if that was the most normal thing in the world.  
I pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"You should get to bed, pumkin. Sleeping on the couch will hurt your back," I said carrying her to her bed.  
I tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Goodnight, sweetheart, see you in the morning," I said before closing the door to her room.  
I slinked into bed with Rose and fell asleep.  
**BPOV:**  
"Oh, God," I mumbled while his kisses traveled down my neck.  
Suddenly the door was bursting open and I heard all of the guys laughing.  
Carlisle got off of me and pulled on his jeans and shirt.  
I think he was worried the gang would hurt him…  
I hadn't told him I had been with most of the gang… yet!  
He had his shirt over his head when Jake walked into my room.  
"Am I interrupting?" He asked.  
I shook my head and he said, "Great! We have got some funny ass stories to tell you!"  
He led me down the stairs and Carlisle followed me down the steps.  
Everyone sat down and Carlisle ended up on the floor by my feet.  
"So Emmett took us…" Jake told me about going to Wal-Mart and buying two shopping carts full of toilet paper.  
He told me that they T-Ped the store and then ran away.  
Then Quil, Sam, and Embry told me about having a war with Transformers and G.I. Joes.  
And that the Transformers won.  
Then Paul and Jared told me about riding around the store on bikes they found.  
I was laughing so hard by the end of it that I had tears streaming down my face.  
We ended up turning on the News and even Carlisle cracked a smile when he saw that there was a News anchor reporting in front of the now very-much-covered-in-toilet-paper Wal-Mart.  
Eventually, around 3:00 AM, Carlisle ended up leaving and going home.  
But not before we had another intense make-out session outside the door.  
Everyone went to bed and I went to sleep dreaming of my gorgeously hot boyfriend.

I woke up and turned off my alarm clock. Today would be my last day of my period.  
The week had gone by uneventful...  
If you call dry humping your boyfriend on the living room couch uneventful... Then it was verrry uneventful.  
Today was also the last night the boys would be spending the night and Felix had yet to visit!  
"Hey, if you ask me, I'd say let him stay away. My ass is still recovering from the last time," Paul said while plopping on the couch next to me.  
Quil snickered and mumbled, "That's what she said."  
Paul threw him a look and grumbled something.  
I sighed and as I realized how much I would miss the gang.  
"I'm gonna soo miss you guys," I said wrapping my arms around Paul and Jake's neck.  
"What just those two?" Quil asked from his seat in one of the armchairs.  
I got up and hugged Quil but then Embry whined about me not going to miss him so I had to go hug him and soon I was making my way around the room hugging my friends.  
I had just sat down when the doorbell rang.  
I got up, in a huff, and went to the door.  
I wrenched it open and nearly peed my pants.  
"Felix!"  
*****  
There he is!  
Review and sorry for the lateness...**

**Spring Break is coming soon so guess what?!**

**I'm finishing this story! One long ass chapter that will be well over 10,000 words!**

**Nah, just kidding. But I am going to finish it over Spring Break!**


	16. Wrestling & the Mafia! Not Really

I enveloped him into a huge hug and he spun me around.

He sat me down and said, "How are ya Bell-uh?"

"I'm just fine, Fee-lix. How are you?" I asked pulling him inside.

"Can't complain," He said shrugging.

"Guys! Guess who's here!" I shouted into the general direction of the kitchen.

Supper time.

"Who?" Quil hollered back.

I bit my lip and dragged him into the kitchen.

Chair screeched on the linoleum and several of the guys muttered a, "Oh, shit."

Felix was smiling a wide smile while several of the guys stood at attention while staring at Felix.

"Whoa, guys, don't get so excited…" I said.

Jake laughed and stood up walking over to Felix.

He did that dumb guy handshake/hug thing and said, "How are you?"

"Great, you?" Felix replied.

"Can't complain," Jake said.

_Is that like the natural response for the 'how are you?' for guys?_

"Paul, Embry, Quil, Sam, jeesh, you runnin' a hotel, Bell-uh?" He asked while turning to me.

I shrugged and said, "Kinda, why you thinkin' of checkin' in?"

_ING was practically a sin while talking to Felix. It just came naturally to end with IN…_

He shrugged and sat down next to Paul.

Paul tensed and I almost wanted to laugh.

"Oh, jeesh. Everyone take a deep breath a sit down. No one is goin' to be fightin' in the house. You are all safe inside, promise, right Fee-lix?" I asked.

He nodded and patted Paul on the back, "You are all safe…inside."

He chuckled and I quickly threw a plate of food together for him Felix.

***

"_Please," I moaned while he continued to kiss down my neck._

"_Please what, Bella?" He countered, "What do you want?"_

_I sighed, frustrated, and pulled his face up to me._

_His eyes were sparkling with mischief and I knew he knew what I wanted._

"_Please! Carlisle! I want you!" I exclaimed while panting._

"_Bella."_

"_Bella."_

"Bella, wake up."

"No," I said rolling over and trying to hang onto my dream, "Go away."

"Bella, the house is on fire."

"What!" I exclaimed while sitting up and stumbling out of bed.

He started chuckling and I stopped panicing.

"Oh that was a low blow…low blow by a long shot," I said punching Felix in the arm.

He giggled, seriously, and said, "_Carlisle_ is downstairs."

I widened my eyes and ran over to my mirror.

I fixed my hair and then turned to Felix.

"You didn't hurt him…did you?" I asked, suddenly realizing wrestling was fun to Felix and wresting was bound to be really painful to Carlisle.

He shook his head and put on his best stern face, "But you do have some splaining to do."

I sighed and said, "Sooner or later the whole house gets to know…"

I pulled him down the stairs behind me, not realizing all I had on was an oversized t-shirt, and bounded over to a very uncomfortable looking Carlisle.

I pulled him off the couch and pulled him into a hug.

_That's what I get for making out with my gorgeously hot boyfriend and dry humping him on my couch._

_Sex dreams._

I pulled him into a kiss and soon there were several throat clearings around the room.

I pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He looked like he wanted to say something but he closed his mouth.

"Oh," I said suddenly realizing I should probably introduce some people.

"Carlisle…This is Felix…Fee-lix this is Carlisle…But all the guys call him Carli," I said smirking at Carlisle's frown.

Felix laughed and shook Carlisle's hand enthusiastically.

Sooner than I thought word had spread to Emmett and the guys were exiting the house to go do…whatever…

Carlisle and I were the only ones in the living room when I noticed that…oh yes I was no longer on my period.

"Thanks, by the way, for telling Felix to call me Carli. Just what I need…another huge guy calling me a girl's name in public," He said.

I giggled and said, "Carlisle, I…"

I truthfully didn't know what I was about to say…

Honestly.

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind," I said shrugging.

"No, tell me," He said turning to me with a smile.

"Never mind, I…don't remember what I was going to say," I said blushing and looking away.

I felt his finger underneath my chin and him pulling my head around to look at him.

I stared into his eyes while biting my bottom lip.

He was trying to will me to tell him what I was going to say.

But I…didn't remember…right.

I laughed and he started to pout.

His bottom lip jutting out, trembling.

_Naughty thoughts…Excuse me._

I giggled and leaned over to kiss him.

Just a quick peck.

Nothing more…

_Yeah…right._

I pulled away from our kiss and giggled again.

I was feeling like a teenager, I kept glancing at the door waiting for Emmett to interrupt our moment.

Carlisle must have noticed because he said, "What is it?"

I shook my head and smiled at him. "I'm just being crazy. Today's the last day the guys are spending the night, I think we should spend some time together afterwards. Not on the couch, like actual dates, you know?"

He nodded and I saw the twinkle I loved.

"So, the bigger guy, Felix, what's with him? All of the other guys seemed…tense now that he showed up," Carlisle said.

I felt my smile grow wider and I said, "Felix likes to wrestle. Felix being Felix probably informed the guys while I was out of the room that there would surely be some wrestling going on."

"I also informed Felix there would be no wrestling inside, so you should be safe while your inside," I said.

**FelixPOV:**

Emmett walked into Bella's living room, probably from the front door but it looked like out of nowhere, and told me that he demanded a rematch.

Emmett and I had had a lot of fun wrestling when he use to live in Forks, of course we tied.

I'm pretty sure Emmett and Jake were the only two I ever tied with, ever.

He drove us to an open field and we all got out.

"Who's first?" I asked.

No one seemed willingly and several of the guys were pushing each other forward.

"I'll go!" Emmett said as he finally got out of the car.

_He was probably talkin' to his wife._

_Jesus._

I waved him forward, beckoning him to the middle of the cleared out field.

We circled a few times and then I charged forward.

I circled him around the waist and brought him down.

He landed with a hard 'thud' and I backed away as he rolled over and stood up again.

I charged him again but he was ready this time and dodged me.

I whirled around and caught him.

I flung him back to the ground and several of the guys let out, "Damn" and "Shit".

_No one else is going to want to fight after this._

Emmett got back up and I dodged him grab and flipped over so he went over my shoulder.

He landed on his back and he coughed before he got back up.

_I'm gonna win…_

Emmett charged this time and I wasn't ready.

He looked like he was going to grab me but he swept my feet out from underneath me and I fell on my ass.

The ground was _a lot_ harder than it looked.

I didn't get up at first and rolled over while he wasn't looking.

While on the ground still I knocked his legs from out from underneath him.

I slid over and grabbed him arm.

Pulling it out into an arm bar I heard the weary grunt come from him and smiled when he looked like he was about to give in.

He ended up pulling his arm out of my grasp and flipping up so I ended up on my back.

"Fuck," I mumbled.

_That shit is annoyin'._

I got up and tackled him to the ground before he could react I pulled his leg up.

"Awe, fuck," I heard someone say…probably Paul.

"Just tap!" I heard someone else say…sounded like Quil.

Emmett bucked and I pulled his leg farther and I heard him groan.

I grinned and then felt him start to give.

I loosened up and then felt him buck again.

Out of my grasp.

"Shit," I mumbled.

He rammed me into the ground flipped me over.

With my stomach in the dirt he sat on my back and pulled my leg up.

_That is _very_ uncomfortable. Thank you so much…_

_Damn it._

I let loose and I guess he wasn't as gullible as I was because he didn't let up on the pressure.

I brought my arm back and caught him on the back.

He let go of my leg and I was out.

We stood apart from each other panting.

I pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the side.

It was really fucking hot where Bella lived.

Damn.

The rez felt a lot better.

I charged him and brought him to the ground.

I flipped him over and pulled his leg up like he done to me but I included his arm to the bunch.

"Fuck," I heard him grunt from underneath me.

I pulled his leg farther back and he said, "Alright, alright, I give."

I smirked and let go of him.

We stood up and he said, "Did you get stronger?"

I shrugged and I heard Paul mutter something that sounded like, "I coulda taken him."

I rolled my eyes and Embry punched him in the arm and said, "No you couldn't have!"

"Well I can take you," He growled.

"Oh yeah?" He countered.

Paul tackled Embry to the ground and they went at it.

Paul and Embry punched unlike me.

'_Unfair advantage,' was what I was told when I first learned how to wrestle._

Jake got a call and excused himself but took Paul and Quil with him.

Paul had won with barely a scratch on him.

Embry had ended up with a black eye and some blood running from his nose.

But he was grinning like an idiot so I assumed he was cool.

Emmett and Sam started going at it so I joined in the cheering with Embry.

**JakePOV:**

Fucking Tyler called me while we were all wrestling and told me it was a no go on our deal.

Tyler was the reason I had visited in the first place.

I told Paul and Quil to come with me so we could deal with Tyler and his bullshit.

We pulled up to Bella's house and got our motorcycles.

It was business and we didn't need Emmett getting killed because they got his license plate number.

I had told Emmett I would come back to get them soon.

I got to Tyler's shop while he was closing.

He owed me a good 20 different shipments he was supposed to get for me.

I paid in advance and he was supposed to give me my parts two weeks ago.

He told me that he was call when he knew more.

Quil and Paul…strictly there to look menacing.

Quil was a fun loving guy but he could look scary if he wanted to.

Paul was a hot head but he had enough muscle he could pull off the whole 'fuck-with-me-and-shit-will-go-down' look.

"Tyler," I said when he finally emerged from his shop.

"H-hey Jake," He stuttered.

Quil and Paul got off and walked up behind me.

"Where the fuck is my stuff?" I asked walking up to him.

"I-I told you. I don't have it, yet. Alec won't return my calls and I sent a guy up today to se-see what's taking so long," He said.

"Then give me my money back and I'll buy from someone else. This was supposed to take a few weeks not a few months," I said.

"I al-already used your money to buy stuff for the shop," He said.

"Well too fucking bad, I offered you plenty of outs awhile ago so you knew this was coming. Give me my fucking money, _now," _I seethed.

He was getting annoying, I truthfully did give him like 4 outs so he could have denied and been collecting my money in the first place!

Or just not spent it.

"I don't have it," He said again.

"I'm in town until tomorrow. I'll be back here tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. and you better have my fucking money, you hear me?" I asked taking another step towards him.

For some reason he got cocky and said, "What are you going to do?"

I glanced behind me at Paul and Quil and turned back to Tyler.

"Would you like to see?" I asked.

He didn't answer so I took it as a yes…

It could have been a yes just as much as a no!

I nodded towards Paul and Quil.

They knew the drill, we had dealt with guys like Tyler before, the first time they had been a little slow to catch up but they knew what had to happen.

They were going to give Tyler a _taste_ of what was going to _really_ happen if he didn't pay up.

I was going to get on my motorcycle and drive a little way up the road, just far enough away so Tyler would think I left.

I walked to my bike while I heard Tyler grunt from the first blow.

I got on my bike and kicked it to life.

One last glance behind me showed Tyler on the ground with Paul and Quil standing over him.

Hopefully this would get it into his brain: _'Don't fuck with Jacob Black.'_

A few minutes of idly sitting in front of a house I heard Quil and Paul approach.

They pulled up beside me and Quil laughed for some reason.

_There doesn't seem like anything funny about what just happened…_

"What?" I asked.

"Do you realize how much that just seemed like a movie?" He questioned while still laughing.

Paul cracked a smile and drove away while I thought it over.

_Having a fun moment out with the guys: Check_

_Getting called away to deal with business: Check._

_Having two guys beat up someone for you: Check…._

"Quil, you sure do have a different way of looking at things," I said while driving off.

***

**Hehe… I couldn't resist…**

**I'm sorry.**

**I like to make fun of things like that.**

**Whenever you see those dumb mafia scenes where the guy gets beat up I end up laughing my ass off! I mean…come on.**

**How cheesy.**

**Alright, next chapter I mafia leaves, Felix leaves, Carlisle and Bella get their date they've been waiting for, and there's something bothering Edward…**

**Hmm…**


	17. Meadow Adventures & Passing Out

"Bella! We're home!" I heard Emmett shout.

This time Carlisle and I had clothes on...so ha!

"Living room!" I returned.

Emmett came in first with blood on his shirt and mud all on his tennis shoes.

"Emmett! What did you do? Kill someone?" I asked standing up and walking over to him.

"No, we were wrestling, Bells," He said.

Sam walked in next but had the decency to take off his shoes.

He had a swollen eye, _that will need some ice, _he had dried blood on his face, _seriously?! what were they doing?!_

Jake walked in behind Sam and seemed to be in perfect shape.

"What? You didn't wrestle?" I asked.

He shook his head and grinned.

I rolled my eyes and watched Paul and Quil walk in next.

They had blood on their pants and shirts and...

"Is that all your blood?" I asked.

_If it is you guys have got to go to the emergency room..._

"No, Bells," Paul said.

Quil shook his head.

Embry walked in behind them with a swollen eye and blood dried on his nose.

"Awe, Embry, are you okay?" I asked walking over to him.

The other guys _liked _to wrestle.... I wasn't so sure about Embry _liking_ to wrestle... More like tolerating it?

"I'm fine, I'm fine," He said.

He smiled so he must have been.

Felix walked in behind them smiling like a goof.

"How goes it, Bell-uh?" He asked.

I shrugged and stood back.

"Fee-lix? Did you even wrestle?" I asked.

He wasn't wearing a shirt but other than that he just had some mud on his jeans.

"Of course I did, I beat ol' Emmett," He said.

I sighed and watched everyone go into the kitchen.

Carlisle was silently sitting on the couch.

I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"What are you thinking so much about?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled at me, "Just thinking how lucky I am for not have been there while they wrestled."

I giggled and stood up.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure, what are we having?" He asked, standing up.

"Chicken, rice, and broccoli, I think," I said.

"Okay, sounds good," He said following me to the kitchen.

***

Carlisle had left already and the guys pretty much passed out after playing some weird game that Emmett had brought over and hooked up to my TV.

Emmett was passed out in my room because I was planning on going somewhere.

I was getting a little stir crazy and I had been spending way too much time with the same guys.

I needed Alice.

I drove to her house around 11:00 p.m. knowing she would still be up.

I knocked on her door until she opened and she pulled me into a hug before I got out my greeting.

"What are you doing here!" She exclaimed.

"I was in the neighborhood..." I didn't even live near her if I wanted to visit there would have to a real reason.

She gave me her best 'tell-me-or-face-my-wrath' look which suprisingly didn't take long before I spilled that I didn't want to spend much more time in my house.

She giggled and put me in the living room telling me she had to go do something before we could talk.

I took in Alice wearing a bathrobe and prayed to anyone who was listening that I didn't interrupt anything.

A few minutes later I saw Alice come down the stairs giggling softly.

She had on shorts and shirt now.

"Ali...what are you laughing about?" I asked as she sat down next to me.

"Oh, ah, nothin'," She said.

She turned on the TV and we started talking.

I told her about Felix...who she knew...I told her about me running a 'hotel' until tomorrow when everyone would leave...I told her about Carlisle and I going to have a _real_ date after everyone left.

"Oh! I have to help you pick out an outfit!" She said.

I nodded and said, "That would be great, Ali."

Then I noticed we were missing someone...

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh...uh, I think, he's, uh..."

"Hi Bella," Jasper said as he came down the stairs.

"Oh, Jasper, we were just talking about you," I said.

He raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to Ali.

"Well...we were talking about what you two were doing before I showed up," I said, hiding my laugh effectiviely with a cough.

His eye bugged out, he blushed, and coughed.

"I'm just kidding! But now I'm curious...what were you two doing?" I asked.

"Watching TV," Jasper said as Ali said, "Doing the laundry."

I nodded slowly and glanced at the clock.

I realized I had just pulled an all nighter and that the guys would be up in a few hours.

"Well...I'll let you two get back to watching TV and doing the laundry, then," I said while standing up.

"Ah, do you have to leave so soon?" Ali asked while standing up.

"The guys will be up soon, I have to feed them before they go home," I said kissing Ali on the cheek and hugging Jasper.

"I'll visit you guys soon, maybe even call before I show up too," I said laughing.

Ali showed me out and I got back in my car.

***

When I got home it was 9:45 and everyone was still asleep.

Except...

Quil, Paul, and Jake weren't in the house.

_'Where'd you go? Breakfast will be done in a few... --B'_

_'Just had to go get something...be back soon. Paul & Quil are with me. --J'_

Okay...

I made breakfast and had to kick a few of the guys before they woke up.

They all ate and then Jake, Quil, and Paul showed up.

I sat them plates and noticed Jake had gray stuff all over his shoes, as well as Quil and Paul.

Paul was sweating slightly and Quil had a little bit of blood on his shirt.

_What did they do?!_

_Just stay out of it... be prepared to give them an alibi..._

I shook my head and when everyone was done eating Jake's phone rang.

"Seth! What? No, damn it. Fine. We're on our way," He said hanging up.

Jake kissed me on the cheek and said they had to leave.

"Why?!" I asked.

"Leah knocked over a row of bikes and a guy is threatening to sue because it crushed his foot," He said.

"Wow..."

I hugged everyone...then hugged them again.

And wrote my number done as well as theirs.

"Now you call me and visit again soon!" I shouted as they walked out.

They started their bikes and head home.

Felix and I were the only one's left.

"Actually, Bells, I was only in for today. I have to head out soon," He said.

I pouted and he laughed.

We spent a few hours talking and laughing and watching TV.

He stood up and said he had to go.

Several hugs, phone number exchanges, and lectures of visting and calling later he was out.

I was alone...

My first objective.

Clean.

I cleaned the front room, the guest bedrooms, and the kitchen.

After everything was clean I took a shower.

When I was out I turned on the loudest music I had and flopped on my bed and fell asleep.

***

I woke up and raced to the front room to turn off the music.

I picked up my phone and saw one new text messge from...Carlisle.

_'Dinner. Tonight. Surprise. Dress up. Pick you up at 8:00. --C'_

_'Okay, see you then. --B'_

Hm...

I called Alice and she came over about three hours later.

I was nearly 7 and she helped me get ready.

It was 7:55 when she left and me profusely thanking her.

Carlisle showed up right on time and told me how beautiful I looked before blindfolding me and leading me to his car.

"Why do I have to wear this?" I asked.

"Because...I want it to be a surprise," He said.

I sighed but let it go.

"Edward has been acting...odd lately," Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, he's been a lot more distant than usual. And it always looks like he's in deep though," He said.

I bit my lip and said, "Maybe he needs a father son talk about...Tanya?"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Maybe..." He said.

A few more minutes of silence and I ended up wondering where the _hell_ he was taking me.

"We're here, sort of, we have to walk the rest of the way," He said.

"Mkay, can take the blindfold off?" I asked.

"Not yet, soon, though," He said.

I heard him get out and then he helped me out of the car.

I was in a dress that hit me just above the knees, low heels because I didn't want to die, and straight hair.

Carlisle had shown up in a suit...looking all the devishly handsomeness that he is.

We walked and my heels sunk a little into the ground.

_Mud?_

"Carlisle...Where are we?" I asked gripping his arm tighter before I fell.

"We're almost there," He said.

A few moments later he pulled the blindfold off.

It took a second before I could see again but when I could I gasped.

There was a darker blue shade of my dress on the ground in the meadow.

A blanket, I think.

It was on top of a table that I believe he had put out there.

Two candles in the middle of the table, and two plates of food that were covered.

_That's why he was rushing..._

Then there was wine and wine glasses...

It looked like something out of a movie scene.

"Alice helped me..." He said rubbing his hand on his neck.

I turned to him and grinned.

"It's perfect," I said pulling him to the seats.

I sat down and he sat across from me.

I threw out random things to start up conversation and by the time we were finished laughing/eating/talking it was nearly 11:30.

I sighed and said, "This was really great, Carlisle."

"Thank you, after watching the Food Network for a few hours I think I finally got it down. I thought it was pretty good myself," He said smiling.

_There's that twinkle again..._

I was more or less tipsy...

Or drunk?

I ended up stumbling my way back to the house while hanging on Carlisle's arm and giggling.

When had a small...fight? not really whether or not I should go home.

I said I could drive, knowing I couldn't, he told me to just _please_ stay in the guest room.

I ended up passing out in one of Carlisle's shirts that was a solid blue and went down to my knees.

I had whispered my thanks, good nights, and 'I love you's before passing out, thank fully.

***

I woke up and smelt bacon.

"Yum," I mumbled while rolling out of bed.

I completely forgot where I was and what I was wearing while stumbling into the hallway with a _very _bad headache.

I found the kitchen and ended up wondering what had happened to the things in the meadow...

_Who cleaned it?_

"Oh, your up," Carlisle said while turning around with a spatula and a, 'Kiss the Cook' apron on.

I shook my head and then caught glimpse of Edward at the table.

_Wow...I'm standing in Carlisle's kitchen...With his shirt on and nothing else...While his son is sitting at the table..._

"Why don't you sit down, it's almost ready," Carlisle said.

I nodded and walked over to the table.

I sat across from Edward and sat awkwardly.

_Start up a conversation._

_About...?_

_Um..._

_Yeah, that's a great conversation starter!_

"So, Edward, how are you and Tanya?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Oh, uh, we're, um, great," He said, putting a strained smile on.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire._

"Oh come on, you can tell me. Did you sit down and talk to her, yet?" I asked.

"Kind of...I don't know. She's still clingy and I--" He stopped talking because his phone rang.

Or his pants knew how to sing...

He flipped open his phone and said, "Good morning Tanya."

There was silence and then he said, "Take a deep breath and tell me again slower."

The next part happened so fast I almost thought it didn't occur at all.

Edward dropped his phone and it made a loud clatter on the linoleum, Carlisle turned around to see what happened, and Edward fell out of his seat...

He had passed out.

***

**Alright. Next chapter will be up later today. I told you I would finish the story soon...!**

**What news did Edward recieve? How romantic can Carlisle actually be? And who watches the Food Network for cooking tips?**


	18. Clubbing Is Fun

"Tanya, Hun? Tanya calm down, take a deep breath," I said as she panicked and asked what had happened.

"It's alright, he's fine, Tanya," I said trying to get her to calm down.

"Can I talk to him?" She asked.

Carlisle was lightly shaking Edward and I saw him open his eyes.

"Just give him a few minutes and he'll call you back, alright?" I asked.

"Okay, are you sure he's okay?" She asked again.

"He's fine, dear. He'll call you back soon, alright?" I asked.

"O-okay," She said.

She hung up and I tossed the phone on the table.

"Do, uh, you want me to leave?" I asked.

"No, it's alright," Carlisle said.

"Edward, what happened, what's wrong?" He asked.

"T-T-Tanya," He said.

"What about her?" He asked.

"She, she's…she's. God, I'm so sorry, Dad," He said.

He started to cry and wrapped his arms around his dad.

_I should leave them alone…_

_Guys don't like girls to see them cry…_

I inched out of the kitchen and went to the living room.

I sat on the couch as I blocked out what was happening in the kitchen.

_What could that be about?_

***

**CPOV:**

Edward passed out on the kitchen floor and while in my attempts to wake him up Bella was calming Tanya down.

"Edward, what happened, what's wrong?" I asked.

"T-T-Tanya," Was all he said.

_What? What did she do?_

"What about her?" I asked.

"She's, she's…she's. God, I'm so sorry, Dad," He said while crying and wrapping his arms around me.

I saw Bella inch out of the kitchen and ran my hand over Edward's hair.

"It's alright, Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head and I said, "It's okay, it's fine, just tell me."

"Sh-She-She's pregnant, Dad. I sw-swear, sh-she said she was on, we ev-even, what am I going to do?" He asked.

He hadn't even asked a full question.

"It's alright, Edward, it's alright," I said.

***

**EPOV:**

Bella asked me how Tanya and I were and all I could say was we were fine.

I mean truthfully…

We had had sex for the first time after I told her I loved her.

That was right after I had sat her down to talk.

But if I told my dad he would flip.

My phone rang and I flipped it open.

"Good morning, Tanya," I said.

"Oh, God, Edward. I-I'm so, I did-didn't kn-know. I th-thou-thought, I'm so sorry!" She was crying and making no sense.

"Take a deep breath and tell me again slower," I said trying to calm her down.

"Okay, I-I'm pregnant," She said.

_Shit._

_---_

I woke up with Dad leaning over me shaking me slightly.

"Edward, what happened, what's wrong?" He asked.

_He's going to hate me. He's going to hate me. He's going to hate me._

"T-T-Tanya," Was all I said.

"What about her?" He asked.

_Oh, God! I don't want to live on the street, how can anyone support a child while living on the streets?!_

"She's, she's…she's. God, I'm so sorry, Dad," I couldn't tell him, he would hate me. I had to hug him one last time before he got rid of my sorry ass. I hugged him and cried.

"It's alright, Edward, what's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head and he said, "It's okay, it's fine, just tell me."

"Sh-She-She's pregnant, Dad. I sw-swear, sh-she said she was on, we ev-even, what am I going to do?" I cried.

"It's alright, Edward, it's alright," He said.

_It's not alright, I'm only 17, Tanya…She wouldn't and we even, what if…_

"Let's just take Bella home and go over and see Tanya so you can talk to her, okay?" He asked.

_Talk to her?_

_She doesn't want to talk to me._

_She probably hates me because I ruined her life._

I shook my head.

"Edward you have to take responsibility for your actions," He said.

"Sh-She'll ne-never wan-want t-t-to talk to me," I said trying to convey how much she would hate me for this.

"What are you talking about, sit up and tell me what's going on," He said.

I sat up and wiped my face.

_God hopefully Bella didn't see my break down…_

"She," I took a deep breath, "She'll never want to talk to me, I ruined her life."

"Edward," He said sternly, "Edward this is just as much her fault as yours."

"B-b-but we used protection and she said she was on the pill," I said shaking my head.

"Really?" He asked, paused, shook his head, and then said, "It doesn't matter, you have to go over and talk to her and then we'll set up an appointment for Tanya to see a doctor, alright?"

***

**BPOV:**

Carlisle drove me home while Edward sat in the back seat with a hoody hiding his face.

All I could guess was that Tanya might be…pregnant.

If so…Edward was really going to have to man up and take care of the little tyke…

I kissed Carlisle on the cheek and turned to Edward.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

He flinched and I kept going.

"Edward, if you need to talk about anything, or need some guidance about whatever is happening, just know I'm here for you, alright?" I asked.

I wasn't trying to take up a role of 'mom' or anything but when I was in high school I use to be the advice guru for anyone who needed it.

Surely I could help a 17 year old.

He nodded stiffly and I turned back to Carlisle.

"Call me when you get the chance, alright?" I asked.

He nodded and I got out of the car.

I went inside and flopped on the couch…

_What a day…_

I ended up taking some Nyquil and passing out on the couch while watching the X-Files.

---

There was a banging coming from somewhere.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout.

"I'm sleeping," I mumbled again.

"Bella! The house is on fire!" The voice shouted again.

"Wha?" I jumped off the couch and looked around.

"Damn…" I mumbled.

_How do I keep falling for that?_

I went to the source of the knocking, the front door, and swung it open.

"Ello, how are you?" I asked

"I'm fine," Jasper said as he walked in behind me.

He closed the door and sat next to me on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while stretching.

"I was in the neighborhood…" I looked at him and gave him a, 'ha-ha-ha-very-funny' look.

"I needed out of the house…" He said shrugging.

"Hm…try again," I said putting my feet on the coffee table and leaning my head back.

_Probably took a tad bit much of the Nyquil…_

"I…" He started to explain about something but I ended up dozing off.

"So I had to get out of the house," He concluded.

"Oh, um, okay, as long as you had a just reason," I said snapping my head up.

I ended up watching TV with Jasper until his phone rang.

"Five bucks says it's Alice!" I sang as he opened it.

"I owe you then," He said as he flipped it open.

"Hi, Ali," He said.

"Just hanging out with Bella."

"Well I guess, when—"

"Okay but if I—"

"You're right I should ha—"

"Nope, I'll be there soon, love you t—"

He flipped his phone shut and said, "She's mad…I'll have to visit again soon."

I giggled and followed him outside.

I stopped in my tracks when I spotted his car and said, "Jasper…when did you get that car?"

"Hm? Oh, this old thing?" He asked while patting the hood of the car.

I nodded and he said, "A few…months ago."

He shrugged and I said, "You'll _have_ to let me borrow it some time."

"Alright, Bells, I've got to get home before I'm in more trouble. I'll call you later," He said.

He drove off in his sexy ass Jaguar XF 2010.

Sighing I went inside.

***

**EPOV:**

Bella had turned around to tell me she was there if I needed her…

It was a nice gesture, I guess.

Carlisle drove me over to Tanya's and I expected him to just drop me off but he stayed.

I didn't know it at the time…but he was there as a comforting gesture.

Tanya answered and said her mom was out…again.

Tanya was almost always home alone.

Her dad had skipped out on Tanya and her mom when she was 2.

Her mom did the only thing she could.

She whored herself out and did drugs.

Tanya stayed clear of that and when Tanya and I had…had sex she was a virgin.

I could tell by her face that she was scared.

I was scared too.

I took a deep breath and pulled her into a hug.

_She's not going to do this on her own. We'll get through this._

"I'm so sc-scared," She said while crying.

"It'll be okay, Tanya, it's going to be fine," I said while tugging her into the house.

_God, I hope it will be okay…_

I sat her on the couch in the living room and said, "You were on the pill right?"

She nodded and I said, "Well…we'll go see a professional and make sure."

"I-I used like se-seven of tho-those pregnancy te-tests," She said still trying to calm down.

I nodded and said, "That-Wait seven?"

She nodded again and I sat dumbfounded…

_Wow…seven…_

I shook my head and said, "Well we'll still go see someone, I'm sure my dad knows someone."

She nodded and I said, "It's going to be okay, Tanya, please don't cry."

She hadn't stopped crying and I couldn't get her to stop.

"Please calm down, it'll be okay, I promise," I said while rocking her.

"H-how can you s-s-say that?!" She said.

"We're only seventeen, Edward, we can't have a baby, this…we can't," She said shaking her head.

"It's okay, Tanya, we'll get through this. I ca-can get a job, it'll be fine," I said trying to soothe her.

_Get a job…Job…who would hire a 17 year old?!_

She pulled away and looked up at me, "Would you really get a job to support the baby?"

"Of course," I said while lightly stroking her cheek, "I'm not just going to leave you to this. I'm in just as far as you."

She hugged me again and I couldn't help but think this wasn't going to end well…

***

**CPOV:**

I stayed outside once Edward pulled Tanya inside.

They would need privacy, and well…I needed to get some thinking done myself…

I sat in my car and tried to get my head straight.

_Alright…_

_Tanya is pregnant._

_Edward is the father…_

_She's going to see a professional…._

_Okay._

_Everything will be fine._

_Great._

_Yes, this will be fine. I can support two teenagers and a baby, right?_

_I mean Tanya's mom can barely support herself and from what I learnt from Edward her father wasn't around either._

_Maybe that's why he's freaking out so much?_

_He doesn't want her to think he's going to drop her like her father did…_

_Okay._

_Now…how do you tell a drug addict…corner street worker…that her daughter is pregnant?_

_Shit._

***

**BPOV:**

_I hope Edward is okay._

_Poor Carlisle… he has his plate full._

_A son with…some problem with Tanya._

_Feelings for his wife while trying to have a girlfriend._

_Trying to be a father figure but trying to be friends with his son still…_

_Damn, he has to be _two_ parents at the same time._

_Jeesh._

_Talk about your multiple personalities…_

_And then he has me…_

_What's wrong with you?_

_What isn't wrong with me? I'm needy for one._

_Needy?! How?!_

_I basically bullied him into taking me on a date for the first time._

…

_And then I'm also the most messed up person in the world…_

_Now that isn't re—_

_And then there's the whole…I've been raped 3 times so he probably won't ever want to touch me._

_But you can't bl—_

_And then I'm like the most selfish person ever._

_No you're no—_

_And I talk to myself._

_Ugh…_

I shook my head and sent a text to Carlisle.

'_I don't want to be a bother so don't text me back if you're busy. How is everything? –B'_

He didn't text me back so I figured he must have been busy.

_Or he doesn't want to talk to you._

_Don't you ever shut up?_

I cleaned my room and then cleaned the living room and then cleaned the kitchen floor.

My house was shiny and I didn't like it.

I needed something to do, something to distract myself from my insecurities…

I called Rose.

"Hey, Rose, do you want to go clubbing with me? I was thinking about having a girl's night out," I said while twirling the phone cord.

"Oh, okay, sure, is Alice coming too?" She asked.

"Well I was going to invite her but her and Jasper had a fight so I figured they were still busy doing that…"

"Too bad, but I'll go. Pick you up at…8:00?" She asked.

"Sure."

We hung up and I went to my closet.

_What to wear what to wear what to wear…_

I ended up in a skirt that went to my knees, a blouse that was a deep purple, and some boots with heels.

I left my hair down and put on some mascara.

I looked kind of good.

Rose showed up an hour after I was dressed and showed me her new, 'baby.'

_Why does everyone have new cars?!_

I kind of didn't listen while she told me the horsepower and things I didn't know what were.

We ended up at a night club.

Rose and I walked up to the security guard and he let us through while staring at Rose.

I rolled my eyes and then we ended up at the bar.

I was sitting on the left of Rose so that the open seat was next to me.

I insisted so that away she wouldn't get hit on so much.

She was on her fifth drink while I was nursing my first one.

I was supposed to be the designated driver.

I felt a man sit down next to me and I tensed.

I was in the middle of telling Rose what had happened with Edward when I felt him.

I wouldn't ever forget that presence.

Without turning around…I _knew_ it was _him_.

Rose took in my tenseness and mouthed, 'What?'

I pulled out my phone and nodded backwards.

She text me, '_Blonde hair, ponytail, leather jacket, creepy smile.'_

I stayed tensed and slowly turned around.

"Hello Bella," He said his horribly rough voice.

***

**Hmm…who is it? If you venture back a few chapters…Chapter 12…you'll know who he is.**

**And what happens next chapter…will have to wait until next time.**

**So a recap…**

**Tanya is pregnant, probably, they still need to see a professional.**

**Bella and Tanya's mom don't know.**

**Bella is clubbing with Rose.**

**And…a horribly rough voice has made an appearance in Bella's life…**

**Hm…**

**Review!**


	19. Leaving You is So Hard

"Rose, we have to go," I said.

"Yeah, the boys will wonder where I went," She said playing along.

Rose knew the gist of what I had been through and she knew when to play along...

"Leaving so soon. Don't you want to go back to my place?" He said in his unreasonably rough voice.

"No, I'm sorry, I think you have me mistaken for someone else," I said still not turning around.

I started to walk away when I felt his arm encircle my waist.

He turned me around and I looked up at his face.

He was still as beautiful as when I left him but I no longer felt the spark I use to feel when I touched him.

Now I felt disgust and anger.

"I think you know who I am, Bella, and I know I know who you are," He said leaning down to breathe in my face.

I felt my face scrunch up and squirmed out of his grip.

"Don't touch me," I said trying not to cause a scene.

"You use to _love_ when I touched you, Bella," He said stepping towards me.

"Do _not touch me_," I ground out from between my teeth.

"Bella, don't be that way," He said stepping towards me again.

I didn't even blink, he was reaching for my waist again so I brought back my fist and punched him in the face.

He reared back and held his hand up to his eye.

"You little _bitch_, I should have ended you when I had the chance," He spat.

He started for me but the nice security guard ended up grabbing James and pushing him back.

"So you like to pick on woman, huh?" The guard said.

I turned away and walked with Rose to the car.

"Who was that Bella? Bella? Bella!"

"That was James, Rose, he raped me and beat me to an inch of my life before Emmett walked in and nearly killed him. Is that what you wanted to know?" I asked turning on her.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know."

"It's okay, Rose, I'm sorry for yelling at you," I said.

She nodded and drove me home.

"Thanks for the fun night out," I said while getting out of the car.

"No problem," She said returning my smile.

I went inside and opened the door.

I flipped the switch and light flooded the room.

***

**EPOV:**

I fell asleep after much hugging/kissing/reassuring with Tanya.

I was on the couch when the door swung open.

Glancing at the Father Clock on the mantel it was nearly 3 in the morning.

"Who the fuck are you?" A woman said while stepping inside.

She had a fire poker she had grabbed from the bin next to the door.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Mrs. Denali, I'm Tanya's boyfriend," I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Err...Tanya!"

A few moments later Tanya stumbled out of her room while rubbing her eyes.

"What is it, Mom?"

"Who is this?"

She sighed and said, "Mom, this is Edward, my _boyfriend, _who you've met nearly 7 times now."

Tanya's mom untensed and put the fire poker away.

"Call me Carmen," She said.

She walked out of the room to her room, I guess, without a second glance.

"Charming," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Edward, it must have been a rough night," She said sitting next to me.

"It's okay, Tanya," I said kissing her on the cheek.

She hugged me again and I held her.

She ended up falling asleep on my shoulder.

I fell asleep also, with my neck back on the couch and my arms still around Tanya.

***

**BPOV:**

I fell on the couch and sobbed until my eyes were dry.

I didn't want him in my life but he knew where I lived, remotely, and would surely be smart enough to figure out where I _lived._

I went to the bathroom and threw up all of the alcohol while thinking of what had happened.

James was an incredibly strong guy if he needed to be, obviously not as strong as Emmett, but he was strong.

If he got even a whiff that I was seeing someone else, because in his dilisional mind we were still together, he could really hurt them, or worse _kill _them.

And what if James got sneaky and went to Emmett and hurt Amy or Danny or Rose.

Emmett could handle himself even if it was a sneak attack.

_Jesus, I'm fucking up so bad._

_I've got to leave town, leave these guys to their lives and not worry about me._

The worse part is going to be leaving Carlisle...

Emmett would eventually understand, and Amy and Danny are so young I would be a distant memory by the time they were 15.

Rose would be more like Emmett, hopefully.

Edward...isn't mine to look after. Right.

_Detaching yourself isn't going to make it any easier._

_But they'll be safe without me._

_Yeah, the might be._

_And he'll come after me, once I'm out of the way they'll be safe._

_Safe. Right. You just have to face Carlisle and skip town without alarming anyone and without Emmett knowing until your well in the depths of Mexico._

_Right and...Mexico?_

_Yeah, I mean..._

_Fine, destination isn't important right this second._

_Tomorrow just go to him and...tell him straight up you don't want to see him._

_But I want to see him._

_But you want to protect him more._

_Yes, yes I do._

_So it's settled._

_I guess so. Maybe not happily but it's settled._

---

I woke up in the morning at around 8:00.

I packed my bags knowing once I told Carlisle we were..._gulp..._I was getting out of there.

I was done with my last bag when my phone rang.

Carlisle.

I didn't answer telling the phone I would see him soon enough.

Then Emmett called, which I did answer.

"How is it going my big brother?" I asked trying to act normal.

"Just peachy. Rose told me what happened, how are you?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Em, he grabbed me around the waist, I popped him a good one in the face, and the bouncer stepped in."

"I know, Rose told me. I mean how are you, emotionally?"

"Just peachy, Em, really. I'm fine, it didn't effect me much, I'd be lying if I said I didn't cry but I did and I'm over it now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, Bells, I'll see you later. And call me, soon, alright?"

"Alright, big over-protective brother, I will call you later."

I hung up and went to my car. I put my suitcases away and pulled out of the driveway.

I drove to Carlisle's and surprisingly he answered.

"Come for a walk with me?" I asked while tugging on his hand.

He didn't say anything but he followed.

We walked a few minutes and I finally stopped.

"We need to talk, Carlisle," I said leaning against a tree.

It was the only way to hold my self up, I was nearly about to let my knees buckle and give up.

"Okay, let's talk," He said sounding normal.

"Carlisle, I'm leaving," I said while taking a huge breath.

"Where are you going?" He asked he eyes wide.

I shook my head and said, "I can't tell. Where I'm going...it isn't the right place for someone else to tag along, I'll be going alone."

He shook his head and said, "What are you saying, Bella?"

"I'm no good for you, Carlisle," I said trying to find some sort of power to keep myself chained to the tree.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're the very best part of my life."

I shook my head and said, "Carlisle...I don't want you."

"You...don't want me?"

His face crumbled and I realized this must be hard for him, losing his wife and then losing me.

_Well there's a very very very big difference. First of all that was his wife and second of all I'm me..._

"I've got to go, I have to leave this place. I can't...spend another minute here."

"Where will you go?"

I shook my head again and said, "Far away."

"Please, Bella, don't do this."

I shook my head again and looked away from him.

I searched the woods and then turned back to Carlisle.

His face was pained but I saw him trying to cover it up.

'I'm sorry.' I wanted to say, but it would only make it harder.

"I hope you find someone good for you, Carlisle."

I turned from him and walked briskly from the area.

I traveled to my car and started the engine.

"Bella! Wait! Bella, please!"

I took a deep breath and put the car in reverse.

_It's now or never._

I sped off in the direction of the ending of Forks and couldn't help but want to turn around, go back to his warm and safe arms, but I promised myself I would never be selfish.

_He has to be safe. He has to be. He will need to be strong, but he'll also need to be safe._

_If I had told him he would have told me he could take care of himself and that wouldn't do. Just not._

So it was the highway for me and the painful months of closure and love I had had with Carlisle were almost too much.

But if I hadn't felt the ache in my chest, I would have thought I was dead.

I was numb from head to toe other than the aching in my heart.

My heart was beating but instead of 'thump thump' I only heard Carlisle's name.

He laugh.

His jokes.

I only saw his smile.

His gorgeous face.

I only felt his warm hands, his kind touch, and almost giggled at the image of Carlisle's frantic eyes from the first time we had been caught by Emmett on the couch.

_Almost._

_---_

The last sign read New Mexico, I was surely close to my destination.

My phone was dying so I had my phone charger for the car plugged into it.

My phone was on silent, I had it on vibrate but the constant vibration from Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, and even Jake were enough to drive me crazy.

They were calling in reinforcements, said the last text, they were going to call Embry.

_Jesus, not Embry. He's the most persuasive motherfucker anyone's ever met._

I was getting gas when I heard motorcycles.

I had ducked inside the Grab-n-Go and hid in the bathrooms until I knew they were gone.

Knowing I was acting paranoid, I mean of course it wasn't them, I still practically threw the cash at the cashier and put the metal to the pedal and peeled out of the gas station.

I was in a motel by the time I actually opened my phone.

**12 Missed Calls from Emmy**

**19 Missed Calls from Carli**

**11 Missed Calls from Rosie**

**10 Missed Calls from Jake**

**1 Missed Call from Embry**

**38 New Text Messages from Emmy**

**21 New Text Messages from Carli**

**48 New Text Messages from Rosie**

**2 New Text Messages from Jake**

**You have 53 New Voicemails**

**Are you sure you want to delete all voicemails?**

**Yes.**

**Are you sure you want to delete the history from call logs?**

**Yes.**

**Are you sure you want to delete all text messages?**

**No.**

I scrolled through the texts looking for Jake's.

"Bella. Why did you leave? Was it because of Carlisle...?"

"So interrogating Carlisle would be rude if you didn't tell us who forced you out of town..."

**Are you sure you want to delete all text messages?**

**Yes.**

I sighed and set up my ipod. I scrolled to my 'down' days playlist and listened the The Fray sing You Found Me.

---

I woke up and checked out of the motel.

I got back on the road and was in Mexico before I knew it.

I pulled into a motel and sat up camp in the room.

Until I could find a permanent residence, or James found me, the motel was to make do.

I went outside to have a smoke break.

Turns out smoking is a really great way to relieve stress.

I was staring at a garden, not really seeing it, when I felt _his _presence.

I turned around and said, "So glad you could make it."

"My pleasure," He replied while ghosting his fingers down my cheek.

***

**Welcome to dark depression week.**

**Just kidding.**

**So if you've read New Moon then you know that most of the 'Bella leaving Carlisle' scene had lines from the book.**

**Review and I'll type an extra long chapter for you next week.**

**:)**

**--rach**


	20. I Love You

I never thought I would know when I was going to die. I always thought it would be some freak accident or I would die by some sudden disease or by giving birth. I never thought I would know I was about to die, and I never thought I would just let it happen, either.

As James's fingers glided over my cheek and he stared down at me I shivered, which made him smile. I know it sounds weird but I was extremely calm. I wasn't happy or sad or worried. There was no emotion going through me but…peace and calm.

I was at peace knowing everyone I loved and treasured as a part of my family would be okay after he killed me, and I was calm knowing that anything other than it would cause him to be forceful. And the longer he stayed at peace and just stared at me, no matter how creepy it was the way he was staring at me, was it was for the best.

"I've missed this, Bella," He said while resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know, James, I know," I said finding my happy place.

"Bella, why did you leave me? I thought what we had was…special," He said while his eyebrows shot down and scrunched together.

I nodded and said, "I thought it was special, too, James. I did. I just…we grew apart. You had your friends and I had mine. I thought we weren't together and then you came to see me that day. You have to know that I would have wanted to be with you intimately if we hadn't taken that time apart. James, I really thought I loved you."

"I still love you, my Bella," He said still frowning.

"I know, James, and I don't know why. You should hate me for what Emmett did, you should hate me and I know, I know you hate me deep down," I said meeting his gaze.

He shook his head and said, "I don't hate you. I hate what you did to us. We had everything anyone in a relationship would want. We had so much in common, we were both attracted to each other, and we both had so much love for one another. I guess I don't understand why you did this to us."

"I'm sorry. I thought we drifted apart so I purposefully started avoiding you…and I can see how that would hurt you, James," I said staring up at him, trying to convey my feelings.

"Then why did you struggle with me when I came over that day? Why didn't you just…why?" He asked removing his hand from my shoulder and dropping it to his side.

I shook my head and said, "I struggled because we were apart, James. We weren't together anymore, and I thought you knew that. I considered and still do consider what you did to me…rape."

I knew at that moment what I had said, about him raping me, was a mistake. A huge mistake. Our peaceful moment of looking back on our past faded and he brought a tidal wave of angry upon us. His face contorted into a mixture of pain and anger. It hurt to look at and it almost brought me to my knees in my regret.

"Rape! You think I raped you?!" He exploded and gripped me hard on the shoulders, his fingers digging into my skin.

"James, you're hurting me," I whimpered.

"I'll show you hurt!" He said before bring up his right hand and bringing it across my face.

I hissed and pulled my hands up to the spot he had hit me. He took no pity on me though; he gripped my hair and dragged me into the room I had rented. He threw me on the bed and I bounced on it. I scooted back to the pillows and hugged my knees to myself, dreading what was about to happen.

My thoughts jumbled, going on fast forward, my calm draining and fear replacing it. He pulled his shirt off and got on the bed with a smile on his lips. I felt tears pricking my eyes and nearly screamed when he placed a hand on my knee.

"Please don't, James," I whimpered hating that my voice was so weak.

He didn't reply which led me to believe there was no way out of what was happening; this was going to happen no matter what I said or did. He trailed his hand down my leg and gripped my ankle. He tugged it out right and then did the same to the other. I whimpered as he crawled up my body.

"Please," I begged again.

He continued to ignore me and reached for my shirt. He had it halfway up my body when the door was beat on. He turned his head to it and I stared at it wide eyed. I had a few moments of absolute fear and when I felt James tense I knew it wasn't someone he was expecting.

"Help! Help me! Plea—"Before I could finish James's hand clamped over my mouth.

I saw the door handle jiggle and then I heard a few familiar voices talking. I wanted to scream but the look in James's eyes when I was rearing up stopped me. It actually stopped my breathing, shaking, and screams, but that's beside the point.

"Open the door," I heard a deep voice say.

I actually wanted to cry with relief but kept strong. James looked panicked and I would have too if I was in his position. James sat on the bed with his hand clamped over my mouth still when the door burst open. Two men burst through the door and three others trailed behind them.

The first one in the room took a good .5 seconds before he had James in a head lock and was whispering low menacing words to him. The second one came over to me and said something that I didn't hear. I couldn't focus because the room was spinning so fast.

I looked at his lips and tried to understand what he was saying. I couldn't make out anything and he put a hand on my shoulder, I flinched and he said something again. I backed away and knew my eyes were wide. I burst into tears as he started towards me again. I shook my head and stood up off the bed, now having a bed to separate me from everyone else…and the door.

The first guy had already left with James and had two of the men in the room were trailing behind him. I saw a woman come into the room and saw her approach me slowly. I saw the second guy say something but my hearing was still being uncooperative. She looked at me and held out her hand in a gesture of peace.

I stared at it and she approached me while saying something. She got close enough that her hand was almost brushing my arm. I shook my head again and she said something else. She looked at the second guy as he said something and she scrunched her eyebrows together. If I hadn't been so confused I would have laughed, she looked so cute. I backed up against the wall as she took another step towards me. She said something and I shook my head again. I had to get out of the room; I didn't know these people and I needed to get home.

_But where is home? Where am I? Where did the man go that was just with me? James? Where is James? Where am I? Oh…shoot. This isn't good._

**CPOV:**

I had called Emmett after Bella left and he ended up hanging up on me and coming to my house. He brushed pass me when I opened the door and yelled at me for making her leave. I tried to explain to him what she had said and it took a good 10 minutes before he fully understood that it wasn't me that made her leave.

He filled me in on what had happened at the night club with his wife and Bella. Bella and I had had conversations about running away from life and going to Mexico to this small town with motels and cottages lined through the whole place. There were markets and family owned restaurants in the town, and it sounded like a hidden paradise.

I decided that's where she must have been and Emmett ended up calling 3 of the Native boys that had been spending a few weeks with her. They had called her and texted while I did. I told them about my suspicions and they agreed to come with me. Jake, Embry, and Paul had drove ahead and told me they had spotted an old red truck at Grab-n-Go in New Mexico.

Emmett and I weren't far behind but when we got there the truck was gone. We followed the direction that the truck had gone and ended up at a small motel in the town Bella and I had been talking about. We went through the small place knocking on doors and waiting for answers. We reached the 8th door and when Emmett knocked I heard Bella yell out to help her.

Emmett wasted no time in breaking in and grabbing James off of her. I followed close behind and had tried to talk to her. She was staring at my lips and I realized fairly quickly she was in shock. Her mind was closed off and trying to protect Bella from realizing what was happening. I had seen it in plenty of multiple rape victims.

Bella was seeing us but not hearing us. And if she was like most of the others, she had no idea who we were. Alice tried to talk to her and Bella had shook her head. I told Alice what was happening and she got a confused expression while taking another step towards Bella. Bella had backed against the wall and stared at Alice with wide eyes.

"Alice, stop, she's in fight-or-flight mode right now, she's going to run if you don't stop," I said.

Alice backed away and I saw Bella visibly relax. I knew that it would probably take Bella a few hours before her mind would give her back to reality and she just needed some time alone. Obviously not in the motel she had almost gotten raped in.

I had to detach myself from the situation or else I was going to leave Bella and go and kick the shit out of James, but I managed and ended up persuading Embry and Alice to wait in the hall while I tried to talk Bella back into the here and now.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked.

She stared at me and I took that as a no. I pointed to the chair near her and she sat down in it. More like sunk into. She pulled her knees up into the chair and up against her chest. She stared at me while wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin on her right knee.

I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. We were a few yards from each other and I knew that if I went any closer she would have the beginnings of a panic attack. She continued to stare at me with wide eyes and I really just wanted to go over to her and kiss her and tell her it would be okay. But I couldn't and my heart ached because of it.

"Bella, can you take deep breaths for me?" I asked.

She stared at me and I sighed. I stared at the floor and tried to think of how to talk to someone who didn't know you, who was frightened of you, and who couldn't hear you. I heard her stand up and was about to ask her sit down when I saw her come towards me.

She sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulders. "Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"You're Bella Swan," I replied.

She nodded and asked, "Do I know you?"

"Yes, I'm Carlisle; do you remember how we met?" I asked, hopeful.

She shook her head and said, "You look frustrated, why?"

"Bella, you just went through a traumatic event and your mind has shut down. It's trying to protect you, do you understand?" I asked.

"Kind of," she said with a frown.

"I can't push you to remember and I can't tell you what happened because it could possibly harm you. But, if you come with me, and I promise not to hurt you, I can take you someplace where you can be safe and have somewhere to sort out your thoughts on your own," I said.

She nodded and I stood up. She stood up also and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her out of the room. Alice looked at me with hopeful eyes and I slightly shook my head. Bella watched our interaction and when we were out of ear shot she turned to me.

"Who are they?" She whispered.

"The girl was Alice and the guy was Embry," I said guiding her down the hallway.

We made it to the lobby and we walked out of the motel. Emmett, Jake, and Paul were outside being individually interviewed by police officers. A woman officer came over to me and tried to take Bella from my grasp.

"Sir, you'll have to let her go, she has to come down to the station," She said.

"She can't go with you," I said but before I could explain she started talking again.

"I'm sorry, I know this is traumatic but she has to come down to the station," She said gripping Bella's arm.

Bella stared at the woman with wide eyes and looked at me. I saw tears welling up and she was breathing heavily. She was about to have a panic attack and if this crazy officer didn't let her go we were going to have a panicking Bella on our hands, and she didn't have a right mind so…it would be worse.

"Ma'am, you don't understand, she can't go with you. Her mind is shut down right now. She isn't mentally well at the moment and she needs to go somewhere safe to be alone, or else she could possibly have a panic attack, or she could hurt herself or others or she could end up running away from us, you need to let her go or she's going to have a panic attack," I said staring at her intently.

The woman let go of Bella and said, "She still needs to come down to the station, if you have to ride in the backseat of the cruiser with her, then that's fine, but she can have room to her own and not a jail cell. We have interrogation rooms, will that work?"

I nodded and looked at Bella. "Bella, we're going to go to the station, you'll be safe, alright?"

She nodded and I walked her to the car. She got in and I followed behind her. We got to the station and while the officer was trying to find an empty room for Bella, Emmett and the guys came through the door. Emmett spotted Bella and started for her. I could see Bella tensing and saw her glancing at the emergency exit door.

"Stay here, okay?" I asked.

She nodded and I walked quickly to Emmett. "Emmett, slow down. You can't talk to her right now, she's not well. Her mind is shut down right now and she doesn't know who any of us are, she'll get her memory back in a few hours and she'll need you then, but not right this second."

I had to rush this out so he would stop walking and when I finshed he looked conflicted. He flicked his eyes back and forth from me to Bella and finally he untensed and sighed. He walked to the seats in the front of the station and the guys followed him.

I went back to Bella as the officer came over and I led Bella to the room. I left her to her thoughts and traveled to the beginning rooms. I sat next to Emmett and let out a long breath. I ran a hand over my face and opened my cell phone to 14 new text messages from Edward.

I texted him back and told him everything was fine and that I would be home soon. I sat in the front of the station for a few hours and stared blankly at the tiled floor thinking over procedure for rape victims who had lost their memories.

I had done everything right so far and when Bella realized everything she was going to be upset and would probably want Emmett or Alice the most out of everyone in the room. I was still staring at the floor when I saw the woman officer walking towards us with Bella.

Bella broke into a sprint when she spotted us and we all stood up. She ran into Emmett's arms and started sobbing. Emmett was rubbing her back and telling her everything would be alright. This reminded me to ask, when Bella was gone, what had happened to James.

"Oh, God, Emmett, I'm so sorry," She was still crying but then she pulled away from him abruptly.

She turned to me and I looked down at my feet. I wasn't sure if she had meant what she had said to me in the woods and if she did then…I was going to be really embarrassed for driving halfway across the country to see her.

"Carlisle?" She whispered my name.

I looked up and she flew into my arms almost knocking me over. "Oh, Carlisle, I didn't mean anything that I said in the woods. I just wanted you to be safe and I knew that you would say you could handle yourself and I didn't want you to do that because he can be really ruthless. I'm so sorry," She said.

I pulled her away from me enough to kiss her and then I pulled her back to me. "Bella, I'm sorry for making you feel like that. Please don't ever leave me again, please," I whispered into her hair.

"I love you," She breathed.

"I love you too," I replied while hugging her tighter.

***

**Alright, what do you think? It's not the end for our fateful couple; we still have some more people to meet and some more milestones to cover before we can leave them. Review…please.**


	21. Couch Discussions Again

I slowly went through the next few months…just being there. My mind had given me the privilege of memory and hearing but had denied me a feeling of…control and happiness. When I had saw Emmett after the attack I had sprinted to him, closing everyone else out. I needed my big brother and from the way he hugged me I think he needed me. After I had let go of him I had hugged Carlisle and we exchanged, 'I love you' before Emmett drove us home.

I spent a few days with Alice at my house, and Carlisle kept his distance, knowing I needed 'girl time.' I had felt relieved when I saw everyone but afterwards, when I had time to myself, I almost didn't want them to find me. I mean…I know it sounds weird but it felt like my body had been ready to die so it shut down and when I didn't die it stayed in the mode. It wouldn't let me feel anything and it bugged me.

I was feeling out of control on a daily basis. My life had been in order before James prodded his way in again and knowing that if I didn't leave everyone I loved for and cared for would be affected. I had attempted to have a life with James and he had ruined it. I was lying when I said we had drifted apart, he had made me stay at the apartment we had, he abused me sometimes, he made me lie to my family when they asked about my bruises, and he was going to make me marry him. He had beat up a kid twice his size for asking me if I was okay one day while crying on the library steps…he was ruthless and strong and scary.

Luckily I had gotten a call out to Emmett one day while James was in the shower. I told James not to touch me and to leave because Emmett was coming to get me. He got angry and then raped me, even though we were in a relationship, I didn't consent…so it was rape…I think. I really did tell him to stop and then he hit me…So I think it was rape. Anyways, Emmett had saved me and afterwards we weren't just brother and sister we were best friends and when Rose showed up…I felt like he was breaking up our friendship.

So I leaned on Alice and when last Christmas I had been…again I stopped leaning on her. I had no one until Carlisle. Carlisle was a great guy but I…guess he just didn't fit in with my life. No that's a lie, he fit into my life perfectly and everything he was, was what I wanted. Since I was a little girl I had dreamt of marrying a doctor who was kind and considerate and extremely handsome. And Carlisle was all that and then some. Maybe that's why I felt like he didn't fit…because he was perfect and I wasn't use to perfect.

Saying I loved him would be an understatement and saying I needed him would go right along with it. When I had broken up with him in the forest, the whole time I had been screaming in my mind, '_Please say you love me, convince me you can handle yourself, please don't let me walk away. Please, I need you!' _But unfortunately he wasn't a mind reader and didn't hear my pleas.

So I left him. I hadn't seen Carlisle after the police station and I missed him. But just like the day I left him I was calling out to him yet not doing anything. I felt too empty, too much like a shell, to want to pick up the phone and call my most dependable person. Emmett had forced me to come over to his house a few weeks after the incident and I had complied just because I thought it would pull me out of this rut…

Unfortunately it only pushed me farther into my emptiness.

My phone was ringing 4 weeks after the incident and I answered it without thinking. I didn't know who it was and if I had known I wouldn't have picked up the phone. No I would have threw the phone at the far wall and then called 911 on my home phone. But, I didn't and I answered it to a familiar voice that sent shivers down my spine and not in a good way.

"Hello, Bella," He said.

"Who is this?" I said, knowing who it was but not his name.

"You've forgotten our little interaction already?" He asked.

I felt my face scrunch up in disgust. "I haven't forgotten, but shouldn't I get to know your name?" I asked hiding my disgust.

"Would you like to guess my name? I'm sure you remember the first time we met, don't you? James introduced us, remember?" He asked.

It was before James was bad. It was before I had been raped by him. It was before all of that. Before…

_FLASHBACK_

_"Sweetie, I want to take you to dinner tonight and let you meet one of my old college buddies," He said while cradling my face in his hands._

_"Sure, where are we going?" I asked smiling up at him._

_"Just the little café down the road, nothing fancy. He's in town for a few weeks and we bumped into each other at the Starbuck's by my work. He said he would love to meet you," He murmured against my neck._

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

_We walked into the café and James spotted his friend right away. His name was Royce; I think that's what James had called him. Royce was a graduate in the art department and never once did I give it a second thought. We sat down across from Royce after being greeted._

_"I just can't believe that we bumped into each other at Starbucks," Royce said looking at James._

_"I know…Starbucks…" James said._

_Then they started laughing… __The rest of the dinner left me in the dark with their inside jokes and their never ending drabble about nothing that made sense. James went to pay which left me and Royce alone. I sat awkwardly and glanced at the register where James was. There was a long line and I smiled when James smiled at me._

_"So, Bella, have you ever thought of being a model for a painting?" Royce asked breaking me out of my thoughts._

_"Oh, no, I'm way too…no it's just not for me," I said while blushing._

_"Why, you're so beautiful, you would be perfect for nude modeling," He said leaning closer._

_"R-Royce I don't know if that's appropriate…I am dating James," I said glancing at James who was staring at his shoes._

_"Bella, you would be perfect for it…and I'm in need of a new model do you think you would want to model for me?" He asked._

_I shook my head and said, "No thank you, I don't really want to model for anyone but James…"_

_He snorted and said, "Bella, please, James is…and you're so…he doesn't deserve you. I think you would go better with me."_

_"I don't, and this conversation is over," I said glancing back at James. He was paying finally._

_He walked over to us and said, "Alright, let's go!"_

_I smiled and then he drove us back to his place. Royce was rooming with James until he left and I wasn't happy about it. I planned on spending the night with James before the date and I was still going to… I didn't tell James what Royce had said, they were such great friends and I didn't want to ruin it by telling him that…_

_I fell asleep in the second guest bedroom and a few hours later I heard a soft knocking on my door. I glanced at the clock and noticed I had only been asleep for a few hours. The door opened and revealed Royce. I instantly tensed and pulled the blankets closer to me. He grinned when he saw me and walked to the bed._

_"Hello, Bella," He whispered when he was at the foot of the bed._

_I had gone to sleep in James's night shirt and my underwear but I wasn't wearing anything else. I pulled the blanket to myself tighter and Royce cocked an eyebrow at me. He walked around to me and when he was close enough to touch me my mind decided to clue me in that this wasn't just a visit this was going to turn into something much worse if I didn't call out for help._

_"Royce, leave before I call out to James," I said, instantly regretting it. I should have just called out to James._

_"Why? Don't you want me to be in here?" He asked while leaning close to me._

_"James! James! James!" I screamed when he reached out to touch me._

_He covered my mouth and stared at the door for a few seconds before turning back to me. He shook his head with a grimace on his face. He sat on the corner of the bed and with his other hand ran it down my arm. But before he could do anything the door opened and James stood there._

_"Royce, what the fuck?" He asked staring for a second before grabbing him off me._

_"What the hell, man?!" He shouted while throwing him against a wall._

_"I-I was just…" Royce started._

_"You were what?!" James shouted._

_I stood up, slowly with the comforter wrapped around me, and walked over to James. I touched him on the arm and whispered, "James, don't hurt him. He didn't do anything."_

_"Didn't do anything?! He was touching you, Bella! He was staring at you like a creep! How is that nothing?" He asked me while still holding Royce against the wall._

_"He was being a creep but if you hurt him you'll be in trouble, let him go…for me?" I whispered while resting a hand on his arm._

_James dropped Royce and then Royce scrambled out of the room…possibly just leaving the house………_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"R-Royce?" I asked.

"Ding, ding! We have a winner!" He said cheerily.

"What do you want?" I asked softly.

"I think you know what I want, and I fully intend on getting i—"

I hung up before he could say anything and I quickly called Carlisle. "Carlisle? Can you come over, like right away?" I asked once he picked up.

"Sure, Bella, what's wrong?" He asked.

"There's no time for explanations, just come over, and when you get here…I'll tell you," I said shivering.

"Alright, calm down, I'll be there in a second, love you," He said.

"Love you too," I said.

He hung up and I walked myself to the front door. I locked the locks and then slipped the chain over the door. I slid down next to it and silently waited for Carlisle. It was only a few minutes before the door started to rattle with the force of someone banging on it. I whimpered and stared up at it. I slowly stood up and looked through the peep hole.

All it took was that one look before I had the door open and Carlisle was in my arms. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Your shaking, calm down, it's alright, I'm here," He whispered while stroking my hair and holding onto me.

I had never been so happy to see a single man in my life. For a few months after my attack the only person I would talk to was Leah and Renee, they were supportive and now...now I just wanted Carlisle and Carlisle alone. I squeezed him tighter and let loose my first sob. I cried into his shirt and neglected to notice I was ruining his crisp white shirt.

"Bella, honey, you're scaring me, tell me what happened," He said while continuing his stroking and hugging.

I lifted my head to look up at him and through blurry eyes tried to tell him. I opened my mouth but no words left it, I buried my face back in his chest and continued to sob. If I was ever...and I mean ever raped again...I think I would try suicide...and not one that would take a few hours for me to die from.

I shook my head from my thoughts and pulled away from him. I pulled him from the door way and closed the door. I locked all of the locks and then sat Carlisle on the couch I sat next to him and he handed me a tissue that appeared from nowhere. I wiped my face and blew my nose while taking deep breaths. They were short pants and I knew that, from watching the health channel, I was going to hyperventilate soon.

I took a few more deep breaths before breaking down again and hugging Carlisle to me again. He held me and I couldn't help but notice how soft his shirt was and how muscular he felt underneath it. I gripped his arms tighter and tried to hold off my crying long enough to sort out some of my thoughts. I shook my head and hugged him tighter, trying to be as close to him as possible. He was the only thing keeping me anchored to Earth and not drifting to my horrible memories...I needed him then more than ever.

"C-C-Carlisle...I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry," I managed and I felt him tense.

I looked up at him and wiped my face before registering his expression. Panic...clear as day...I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong but he looked back down at me and I saw a wild look in his eyes that...frankly...scared me. I widened my eyes and looked to my side before looking back up at him.

"Ca-Carlisle...what is it?" I asked.

"Why are you sorry, Bella?" He whispered staring at me. I saw tears brimming on his eyes and quickly became confused.

I shook my head and said, "You won't want me anymore...Not after I tell you this...but I have to tell you, because relationships can't have secrets and I think this is a big secret to have..."

"What is it, Bella, I won't think any differently of you," He whispered. His tears had left and confusion had replaced them.

"The day I came into the hospital...after attempting suicide...you have to know _why_ I tried to commit suicide," I started.

He stared at me and I saw him trying to figure it out but I guess he came to no conclusion because the confusion stayed. "A man...that I just recently figured out who was...because he called me...like a few minutes before you came over...that's why you're here...he r-r-raped me..." I trailed while looking at my hands and waiting for the familiar rejection I usually get about this time.

I will admit now that Carlisle had stuck around longer than any other guy I had ever been with but...he was going to leave me...alone...alone so that Royce could get me and I knew...just then, that I had replaced everyone else, everyone that I held close to my heart, with Carlisle...and I think I also realized that I would have to see someone about the feelings I was having. Because they were most definitely not good feelings to have running through my body.

I felt his hold loosen and prepared for the rejection. But instead of him letting go of me he hugged me tighter and pet my hair. He was whispering soothing words before his body tensed again. I think he must have realized what I had said because he pulled me away from him and look down at me. Once again, I prepared for the rejection.

"Did you say he called you just a few minutes ago?" He asked.

Once _again,_ he surprised me with something completely out of what I was expecting. I nodded and he said, "On your cell phone on your home phone?"

"Cell phone," I said staring up at him confused.

"Where's your cell?" He asked.

"It's on the table, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well," He started as he pulled away from me, expect for leaving his arm around my shoulders, "We're going to get the number he called from and then we're going shut off your phone. But, nothing is wrong."

I nodded then something sank in for me. "Carlisle...you were about to cry before I told you what happened...what-why?" I asked him.

He paused in his actions and seemed to tense. His cheeks were red and I noticed he was blushing, he was embarrassed! Carlisle Cullen was embarrassed! Huh... I looked at him and sat my arm on his back.

"Carlisle? You can tell me anything," I said.

I nodded and said, "I-I thought you were about to leave me again."

He was still turned away from me and my next actions embarrassed me just as much as they shocked him. I turned him towards me and pulled him into a kiss. I pushed him onto the couch and ripped his shirt open. I was running my hands down his chest while still kissing him when I realized what I had done. I had done it so fast I hadn't realized what had happened. I paused in my actions but he kept going so I kept going.

_If he's okay with this...I'm okay with this._

My hands...they found their way down to his...area and I hesitantly touched him. I felt rather than heard him let out a strangled moan and grinned a little knowing I had this effect on him. I placed my hand fully against his...bulging...area...and rubbed him.

His hips bucked and I figured this was a good thing so, while continuing to kiss him thoroughly, and rubbed his member with more fever. He grunted and bucked his hips again. I grinned, through my kiss, even wider and before I knew what was happening Carlisle had us flipped over and I was under him.

"Bella, you have no idea what you do to me," He whispered with a rough voice.

I gripped him member and whispered right back, "Oh, I think I do."

_Where in the God's name is this confidence coming from? And how do I keep it here?!_

His hand floated up my shirt and I gasped when his hand touched my bra covered breast. He rubbed it slowly and growled when he took his hand away. He stared down at me and I watched his eyes turn from his normal bright vibrant colored green eyes to a darker stormier color of green. I shivered in delight and leaned up to kiss him again.

_This was going to happen, and oh my God, I was most definitely going to enjoy it._

**Alrighty...So, whatcha think? Update soon! And review, please.**


	22. It's All Your Fault

His hand floated up my shirt and I gasped when his hand touched my bra covered breast. He rubbed it slowly and I growled when he took his hand away. He stared down at me and I watched his eyes turn from his normal bright vibrant colored green eyes to a darker stormier color of green. I shivered in delight and leaned up to kiss him again.

_This is going to happen, and oh my God, I am most definitely going to enjoy it._

**CPOV:**

_Shit, what am I doing? I can't do this with Bella… I don't have a condom for one, how is that setting a good example for Edward?_

As if it had its own mind my hand drifted up underneath her shirt and traveled up her wonderfully small body.

_Shit, she feels so good, this isn't helping. Oh my God…is that lace? I'm a goner._

I squeezed her briefly and all coherent thought left my mind. I removed my hand and heard her growl, and oh sweet Jesus, as if I wasn't hard enough already. She pulled me down into another intense kiss that brought me my last coherent thought of the night:

_This is going to happen, and oh my god, I am most definitely going to enjoy it._

**BPOV:**

He deepened the kiss and his tongue slipped into my mouth. This wasn't new territory; we just had never kissed _like_ this before. There was so much…raw passion and lust for one another at that moment I swore I could almost taste it.

He pulled away and kissed down my neck. I let my hand run up his back and when he reached a certain spot on my neck I writhed in pleasure and my hands went to his head to hold him there. I couldn't help the moans that embarrassingly left my mouth and when he let up on my neck he was grinning a cat-who-ate-the-canary grin at me.

I grinned back and when I felt his hand drift from my calf up to my thigh I breathed a breathy sigh and slumped back. He drifted his hand up further and skipped over my sensitive spot. He brought it up over my stomach and my chest and up to my face. He stroked my cheek and laid a sweet kiss on my lips.

_Too many emotions… Sweet, sexy, hot, lust…. Shit…_

I pecked his lips and whispered, "We can stop here if you want."

His eyes flared briefly and said, "I wouldn't…want to…only if you did."

His voice was strangled and I seemed to have to reassure him, "I don't want to stop…you seemed hesitant."

He was still perched above me and it melted away, for the both of us. What we were just feeling…floated away, it definitely didn't leave, I could still feel it, bordering there, waiting to come back, but it was restrained enough we could discuss this before I jumped him, er…

"I was just…thinking, about how beautiful you look," He was struggling and he seemed conflicted. He wanted this as bad as I did, and….shit. _We are going to have to move to the bedroom, that's where the condoms are… Well fuck what a mood killer._

"Carlisle," I whispered. He looked down at me and whispered, "Bella." "We have to go to the bedroom, my bedroom," I whispered. He nodded briefly before detangling himself from me and sitting up. I sat up and almost giggled when I saw the straining in his pants. But the funniness left and lust push its way in.

I pulled him up from the couch and up the stairs to my bedroom which felt like seconds. I pushed him into my room and down onto the bed. I put my knees on either side of him after I heard the door click shut and bent down to kiss him. His hands traveled down my back and down to my butt.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth and let my body settle onto his. I effectively rubbed myself against him which caused him to groan. I grinned and pecked his lips again before rolling off him. I got off the bed and, while keeping my grin on my face, slowly unbuttoned my blouse. He crawled over to me and whispered, "Allow me."

He ripped it open and I was about to protest when I remembered that I had done the same to his. _I suppose we're even…_ He paused to study me and without giving me a chance to blush or say anything pulled off my bra. I gasped as the cold air hit my nipples and shuddered when I felt his hand on my bare stomach. It went up over my rib cage and then right under my breast.

His other hand floated up to mirror the other and he pulled me to him. He flipped me onto the bed and knelt above me. I had one moment to breathe before his mouth attached to my right nipple and his hand toyed with the left. I moan and writhed and when he let up it was only for a moment. While he was working my nipples I let my hand drift to him member.

I squeezed him and he bucked into my hand. He stood up and pulled his shirt off and then his pants. I followed his lead and yanked my pants off. He crawled back over me and kissed me. He let his body go against me and his hand trailed down my side. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," I mumbled.

His had gripped the side of my panties and pulled them down. I kicked down his boxers and I said, "I don't have a condom."

He stopped and said, "Is that…should we…I can…"

"It's fine, I want to feel you," I said.

He nodded and set his tip at my entrance. He thrust in slowly and I moaned. He felt wonderful inside me. He reached the end of me after slowly pushing himself in. He pulled out and I whimpered. He pushed back in and slowly exited again.

"Faster," I panted.

He obliged quickly and his full length, which was a very big full length, entered and exited me faster than before. "Harder, Carlisle, faster, mmm," I mumbled.

He hit a new angle and I cried out. "Carlisle! Yes! Oh, God, yes!" I exclaimed.

He grunted and pushed harder and picked up the pace. "Oh! Yes! Right there, oh don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!" My voice got higher and then I was on the brink.

I couldn't get over and I ended up panting, "More, I need more."

All it took was his hand to glide down to where he was thrusting and brush my sensitive bundle. I came on him and he said, "Oh, God, Bella, you feel so good."

"Mmm, you too! Oh, yes, yes," I mumbled as he kept up his menstruations. After a few moments of the only noise in the room was our skin slapping he groaned, "I'm close."

I tightened at his words and said, "Oh, Carlisle, come for me."

He came and I moaned at the sensation. He pulled out and I said, "That…was…amazing."

He chuckled softly and lay next to me. "I'm tired," I mumbled. "That was great, and so am I. Let's go to sleep," He mumbled.

I rolled over and rested my head on his chest while pulling the quilt over us. "Night, Carlisle," I whispered. "Night Bella," He whispered back.

"Oh, fuck, sorry!" I heard someone say.

"What?" I asked as I rolled off of Carlisle's chest.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed my bra. I slipped it on and then my panties. I pulled Carlisle's shirt on and buttoned the remaining buttons. The shirt stopped midway up my bra. I shrugged as I ran a hand through my hair and left the room.

"Jasper?" I hissed down the hall.

"Sorry, I figured you, uh, weren't doing that…" He said. I walked over to him and led him down stairs.

I giggled and led him into the kitchen. "So nice of you to stop by, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm hungry and Ali won't feed me," He mumbled.

I laughed and pulled out the egg carton and the bread. "How about French toast and bacon?"

"Yes!" He answered immediately.

I smirked and grabbed the bacon from the fridge. I turned on the stove and sat two pans on it. I prepared the batter while the pans heated up and when I was done I started the bacon. I made my first piece of French toast of the day and ended up with the last piece being done an hour later.

Carlisle still hadn't came downstairs but I wasn't worried, he was a doctor…he slept weird hours. Carlisle's phone was on the floor in the living room. It vibrated with a call from Edward. I glanced into the kitchen nervously, wondering if I should answer it.

I dashed into the kitchen and asked Jasper. He told me to. I flipped it open and said, "Carlisle Cullen's phone."

"Bella?"

"Oh, hi, Edward."

"Why do you have my dad's phone?"

"Um…he left it here?"

"Uh huh, okay, sure. Well, when he wakes up tell him I called him, I mean comes back for his phone."

He hung up and I frowned at the phone. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I mumbled at the phone.

I sat it on the table and then I heard movement on the stairs. I saw Carlisle come into the kitchen with just his boxers on and said, "Morning, handsome."

"Morning," Jasper and Carlisle said at the same time.

"Oh, you meant him," Jasper said while smiling at me.

I shook my head and pulled Carlisle over to the kitchen table. I sat him down and pulled his plate from the oven. I sat it in front of him and he looked at it. He picked up his fork and took a bite of the French toast. He moaned said, "Oh my God, this is so good."

I giggled and said, "Glad you think so."

"Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone, thanks for the food," Jasper said while standing up. I hugged him and then he left after saying good bye to Carlisle.

I sat down and crossed my legs which caused Carlisle's shirt to ride up. "Oh sweet Lord, you look entirely illegal in my shirt and your lacy underwear," Carlisle mumbled.

He had forgotten his food and was staring at me with dark eyes. "Hm? Your shirt? Oh no, this is mine now," I said smirking at him.

I stood up and walked over to him. He was far enough away from the table that I could sit in his lap. I sat down on top of his erection and said, "Unless you want to take it back."

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. His tongue entered my mouth and I groaned at the feeling. He grabbed my hips and slid me across his erection. I moaned and deepened the kiss…

**EPOV:**

_They haven't even known each other long enough for him to sleep at her house. No way am I going to let them do this. They aren't…he hasn't even…mom…what would she say? She would so be unhappy, him whoring himself off to her._

_I can't believe he is just going to leave me. I can't believe he would do this to me. I…don't understand how he can just do this! It-it is not fair. I need him she can't have him._

"Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Wonderful, detention after school again," He said.

"Mike?" He asked.

"Metaphase," He answered.

_Great more thinking time. I can't believe this; I need him more than she does. He…he can't do this to me. I need him to help me with Tanya; I can't do this without him. He can't just leave me for her; I'm his son, for Christ sake! Isn't it like a rule? FAMILY BEFORE GIRLFRIEND? Or something like that?_

"Mr. Cullen, pay attention," Mr. Banner snapped.

"Anaphase," I said glancing at the screen.

"Thank you," He said.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

_Bros before hoes…? No that's for friends… But if they've already slept with each other than she obviously is a hoe. Who would have sex when they've only known each other…one, two, three, 11 months? It's immoral…it's…unholy!_

After school I went back to Mr. Banner's room for detention. "Mr. Cullen, have seat, we need to talk."

I sat down and he said, "Is something troubling you?"

"No, sir," I said.

"Something at home, perhaps?" He persisted.

"No," I said again.

"Do you want to talk to the counselor, instead?" He asked.

"No," I said staring at him.

"Then can you talk to me?" He asked.

"Mr. Banner, nothing is wrong. I just want to get through this and go home," I said.

He nodded and I pulled out my math homework. I was finish when Mr. Banner said, "Alright, Edward, you can go now."

"Thanks," I said.

As I was leaving he said, "You know the whole staff is here if you need someone to talk to, okay?"

"Yeah," I said as I left.

When I got home my dad was home. I went inside and he was sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked pass him and he said, "Hey, Edward, how was school?"

I didn't say anything and he said, "Edward?"

I stared at him and he said, "What's wrong?"

"Why are you cheating on Mom?" I asked.

"Wha-what?" He asked.

"Why are you cheating on Mom?" I repeated.

"Edward, your mom is—"

"No she's not! She's still here! You can't just go off with that girl and do whatever you want! You have to be here for me! You can't be with her! Mom…you can't cheat on Mom," I said.

Before he could say anything I left the room. I went into my bedroom and locked the door. I threw open my window and slipped out. I went down the side of the house and into the woods. I went to the meadow and reached the middle before sitting down.

"He didn't mean it, Mom, he still loves you. He…he's just confused," I said out loud.

A few moments passed and she didn't say anything. "Mom?" I whispered.

She didn't say anything like she usually did, and I lay down while staring at the stars.

"You must be busy," I mumbled.

I spotted a few constellations and then I said, "Mommy?"

There was still no answer and I instantly felt angry. _He ran her off! She's gone now! It's all his fault and Bella's! They shouldn't have done this to her. She didn't deserve this._

I stood up and walked back home. I climbed through my window and went to the living room. He wasn't there so I went to his bedroom door. I swung it open and he was on the phone. I felt the rage get stronger and glared at him.

"You're the reason Mom left us! You and _her_! Why couldn't you just…you ran her off! She won't even talk to me anymore! She hates me now and it's your entire fault! Both of you! You…you ruined it! She won't ever be back, and she won't ever talk to me again! I-I can't believe you would do this to me! You are supposed to be my dad! Why? Why, Dad? Why couldn't you just…" I turned from the room and left him there.

I went to my room and grabbed my back pack. I grabbed a change of clothes and left the house. I walked down the street and realized I didn't have anywhere to go. I made a B-line to Tanya's house and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Tanya! It's me! Open up," I said knocking on the door.

She opened the door and I said, "Can I spend the night here?"

"Sure, Edward, what's wrong?" She asked.

" I can't be around my dad anymore," I said.

She let me in and I said, "Is your mom home?"

She shook her head and said, "She's sleeping over with some guy."

I nodded and set my back pack on the ground. I went to the couch and she sat next to me. We watched TV and eventually we ended up doing homework. Finally I set my alarm clock on my phone and plugged in my phone. I slept in the same bed as Tanya that night and when I woke up Tanya was in the living room talking to someone.

I got out of bed and peek around the corner to see my dad. She was talking to him on the couch and they seemed so happy at the moment. I went back into the bedroom and glanced at my phone. I had another half an hour to sleep. I took advantage of it and went back to sleep.

When my phone finally rang for me to get up I got out of bed and took a shower. I came out of the bathroom and changed my clothes. I grabbed my phone and charger and went into the living room. "What are you doing up," I asked as I sat next to Tanya.

_Is she going to lie to me? Can I trust her anymore? What am I going to do if she lies? Yell at her? No, of course not…I'm not going to leave her… I'll just know that…she…lies. I guess._

"Your dad came over earlier and I talked to him for a little while about our baby," She said.

I nodded and was instantly relieved. _I can trust her, thank God. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! _"Oh, that's good…"

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower," She said.

"Alright, do you guys have cereal?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said nodding towards the kitchen.

I made myself a bowl and ate it slowly. When Tanya came out I made her a bowl and while she was cleaning the dishes my phone rang. And it was the one person in the world I hated at the moment.

**Alright, review…and…the kitchen lemon? I suppose if I get enough lemons I could give it to you guys… but I want at least 5 reviews for that to happen… Edward is kind of losing it and Tanya is…we don't know who's side she's on yet…**


	23. Cabage Patch

"Listen here, Edward, you need to calm down and come home," Carlisle said into the phone.

"Fuck off," I mumbled.

"Edward!" He shouted.

"Leave. Me. Alone," I said while closing my phone.

I slipped it into my pocket and when I was at school I was pulled out of class. Carlisle was at the school to see me. I went to the office and spotted him. I walked over to him and the principal let us use one of his conference rooms.

He started to say something and but I sat down in the closest chair and started crying. "Why is this so hard?" I asked him.

"Wha-"

"I mean you…you're supposed to…and I just," I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Is it Bella?" He asked.

I shook my head and looked up at him. "Dad, I love Bella. That's why I don't like her, I think. I already lost my mom and then the mom I had with you but…if you take her, and she leaves or passes, God forbid, I don't know what I'll do. I can't…I can't do it."

"Edward she—"

"I mean I know you love her and everything, but if I get attached to her and she leaves me I'm not going to be okay," I said.

"Edward she-"

I shook my head and said, "I use to go to the meadow and talk to Mom. She didn't talk to me yesterday, is it something I did? Is that why she left us? Is it because I did something? I'm pretty sure that's why my first Mom left… I think I just keep hurting them and then they leave. I don't…I don't understand."

He was silent so I rammed through the silence and said, "I mean it's not like I don't try to be a good person, but every time I let down my guard something happens to us and it has to be my fault. It has to be. Why does everything happen to us?"

"Edward, Bella isn't going to leave us. And she's as healthy as a horse—"

"Horses die all the time," I interjected.

"That's not what I meant, she's not going to pass suddenly, and she doesn't want to leave us," He said.

"How do you know, can you read minds?" I questioned.

"Don't be ridiculous," He said.

"Then how do you know?!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Edward, do you want Bella to tell you? You can easily tell if she's lying, you know that," He said.

_Yeah, because while you were at her house doing God knows what I was at the house trying to talk to Mom and failing. Thanks._

"Maybe…I think I know what I want to do," I said while standing up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I, um, class, but I know what I'm going to do now," I said while coming to a conclusion.

"Mind cluing me in on what that might be?" He asked.

"Well actually, yes, I've gotta do this on my own, and if I'm correct fourth period is over right….now, so I have free period to get through this," I said while grabbing my back pack and exiting the room. I went to the library and handed the librarian my sign sheet. **(The sign sheet is to say the student was on school property because you have to be at school for a certain amount of time.)**

He signed it and then I went to the tables on the side of the room, I sat down my back pack. I went to the computers near the tables and pulled up the search panel. I typed in one of the words I had neglected since my first mom had passed, **RELGION.**

**BPOV:**

Can you say confused? I can, I don't have any idea on what is happening, Edward, Carlisle's son, is having some sort of…premature midlife crisis. I don't even know. And then Carlisle is freaking out because Tanya is calling him in the middle of the night about the baby and worrying that her stress could hurt him/her. And then you know, I'm still freaking out about Royce. I mean, what if he like…appears out of nowhere?

And work is no better, I can't even focus anymore. You try it, it's nearly impossible, and if you can, I applaud you, loud and proud. Seriously. So I was sitting on my couch when Edward knocked on my front door.

How do I know it was Edward? He pounded on the door and shouted through it, "Bella! It's Edward! Open up!"

So I opened the door, rather reluctantly, and he barged in. He pulled me to the couch and said, "Are you ever going to leave my dad?"

I sat there and stared at him. _Hm? Come again? What was that? _"No, unless he becomes some sort of rampaging lunatic, no. I love him, Edward, he's my everything," I said.

"Okay, now are you willing to say that in God's presence?" He asked.

_What? God's presence? Um… _"Sure," I said.

"Great, Sunday you'll have to come to Church with me, and then you can say that in front of God's leader and you know, I can stop freaking out," He said while standing up.

"Um, alright, are you going to pick me up?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I guess," He said.

"Okay, then…thanks for stopping by," I said.

"Yeah," He said.

He left and I sat back down. _God's presence? What has he be been listening to?_

I flipped on the TV and then my door was being beaten on again. Sighing I stood up and answered the door without looking, figuring it was Edward.

Instead it was someone I didn't want to see. Someone I never wanted to see again, actually. Someone who, unfortunately, was grinning like an idiot thinking I would be happy to see him. I wasn't, I was disgusted. But before I could express my rage or disgust or do something smart like close the door and lock it he pushed his way inside.

"So, Bella, I like what you've done with the place," He said while grinning like an idiot.

"You need to leave," I said.

"Well, no. I'm here to see you, Bella. Treat me like you would anybody else," He replied.

"No, get out," I said forcefully.

"Bella," He growled, "Do not tell me what to do. Now, come over here and sit with me. We have much to discuss."

"No! Get out!" I screeched.

He walked over to me, sort of like a predator, and grabbed my wrist. He placed a kiss on my cheek and pulled me down onto the sofa. He kissed me again and said, "So, what have I missed in the life of my Bella?"

_Christ, what is going on? I mean…really? Is there an end to this? And all of this stuff going on and Edward. Jesus, what is wrong with him? He up and leaves the principal's conference room without telling me where he's going. And I stood in the conference room for a few minutes before leaving, because, well, I didn't know what to do…_

I was at my house when I got a call from Bella. She was breathing heavy for a few moments before she panted out, "Carlisle, I…I need you to….I need you to come here."

"Are you alright, Bella?" I asked.

"Stop! No! He didn't hear me! Stop!" She cried.

"Bella! What's going on?" I asked while gathering my keys and heading out already.

I know it's dangerous to drive and talk on your cell phone but, this was a different case than just wanting to chat. "Hello?" A man asked.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Who is _this_?" He asked.

I felt my brows scrunch together and said, "Let me talk to Bella."

"Let _me_ talk to Bella," He repeated.

I actually took the phone away from my ear and looked at it before placing it back at my ear. "Are you a four year old, or what?" I asked while pushing my car well over the speed limit.

"Are _you _a four year old, or _what_?" He repeated, again.

"Seriously?" I asked no one.

"Seriously," he stated.

I tried once again, "Let me talk to Bella, _now."_ _I like to call that my scary voice._

"Oh I'm quaking in my boots! Right away sir, I'll get her now!" He laughed.

I gritted my teeth and realized, I did not like this man. "Go fuck yourself." I replied curtly before flipping my phone close.

I pulled into Bella's edition and soon was in her parking lot. I ran up the stairs to her door and pounded on it. No response. I banged on it and still no response. I reached above the door frame where she had kept her spare and opened the door. The sight I caught had me about to jump out of my shoes.

Bella was on her back, _moaning_, with a man above her. _Now tell me your first response wouldn't have been: She's cheating! Because that was mine._

I didn't even pause in my steps I bound across the room and pulled the guy off of her. I threw him up against a wall and had my arm across his throat. His pants were around his ankles and he was grinning like a fool. _Who is this guy, the Joker?_

"What the fuck, Bella?" I said while turning to look at her.

She was crying. _What?!_ My head was spinning and I looked back at the guy. "Explain," I ground out between my clenched teeth.

I let up on his throat and he let out a damn giggle before saying in a girlish tone, "Explain."

"Ca-Carlisle," I heard Bella cry out.

I turned around and saw Bella struggling to sit up. There was blood on her forehead and on her legs. Her shirt was torn open and her pants were next to her along with her underwear. I didn't even blink I let go of the Joker and walked over to Bella.

"Are you okay?" I asked. _Of course not! You idiot! Does she _look_ okay?!_

She shook her head and whispered hoarsely, "Don't let him get away."

I looked back at the Joker and he was grinning at me. _Why is this funny? _I stood up and grabbed the front of his shirt. I dragged him to the couch and threw him down onto it. He _giggled_ again and I pulled out my cell phone while watching him.

I looked at Bella and saw her struggling to stand up again. I dialed 9-1-1 and a rather annoying voice said, "911 what is your—"

"I need an ambulance and some police right away, there's been a rape," I said shortly.

"Where is the emergency, sir?" She asked.

"4859 Palm Tree Complex, Apartment B4," I said before closing the phone.

The guy started to stand up but I pushed him back down. "I should really be going, now," He said.

I shook my head and punched the guy in the face. _He deserved it, promise. _"Dude! What the fuck?!" He shouted while standing up again. I pushed him back on the couch and he said, "Let me up, I'm leaving now," He said.

"Bella?" I asked softly while pushing the guy back in his seat again.

She looked away from me and started crawling into the kitchen. I was about to leave my post and go after her when the guy punched me in the gut. I looked down at him and was about to punch him when the door opened and three police officers rushed in with guns blazing and two ambulance workers behind them.

The first thing the officers did was cuff me and then the Joker and then the ambulance workers looked around. "In the kitchen," I said.

One went into the kitchen and the other walked towards the Joker and looked at his face. I noticed the large amount of blood trickling from my punch and I laughed a little. I couldn't help it. I watched the ambulance guy come out and motioned for the girl to go with him. They exited and I turned to the third cop.

"Can I get these things off?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy and I was pushed outside with the Joker behind me. The police officer pushed me and the Joker into the same car and I huffed. _Great, just great._ I shifted with my arms behind me and stared straight ahead.

After a very long time in the stuffy car an officer came over to the car and opened the door on my side. He pulled me out and took off my cuffs. "We're going to neglect the fact that you punched the guy in the face," He said. I nodded and rubbed my wrists. He held his hand out to me and I shook it. He started to leave when I said, "Where did the girl go?"

"Hospital," He said.

"Which?" I pressed.

He eyed me and said, "You some sort of stalker."

I felt my temper rise but calmed and said, "No, I'm her boyfriend, can you please tell me which hospital, officer?" I threw in the officer bit just for his benefit.

He said the name and I got into my car for the umpteenth time to go find this long ass named hospital. When I finally located the place I was asked to stay in the waiting room which pissed me off even more. I mean…what the hell?!

So finally after much persuasion I was walking into Bella's hospital room. I sat next to her and whispered, "Hey."

"Hi," She whispered back.

"I…I kind of lost it back there, I was just… so worried and angry and, I'm sorry," I admitted while ducking my head.

"Carlisle," She whispered my name.

I looked up and she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

**For those of you still there… *hides behind a chair* sorry. Hehe… you knew it was coming. But…who's the baby's daddy?! Is it Royce's? Or…Carlisle's? Or has Bella been cheating?! (if she has she didn't tell me…) Tune in next week, just kidding, update soon! Review, pleaseeeeee**


	24. The Beginning of Forever

"I'm pregnant," I whispered. I watched the emotions play across his face.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

I nodded and he said, "Who's the father?"

I looked at him and said, "Yours."

"How though? We used a, well I, used a condom when we had sex," He said.

"Well, not in the kitchen…"

"Shit, the kitchen…well this kind of…complicates things," He murmured.

I nodded and I said, "Where's everyone?"

"Different places, I think Emmett went to the cafeteria, and Alice and Jasper went shopping for…something I don't remember what she said for."

"Knowing Alice it probably isn't something majorly important."

He nodded and I said, "Are you upset?"

"Why would I be upset?" He asked.

"I'm not sure…is it because of everything?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know how Edward is going to take this…"

"Well…Edward is a big boy; he'll have to just understand, right?" I asked.

"Of course, but…he's been hiding things lately and with Tanya being pregnant I don't think this is an appropriate time for him to start doing whatever he's doing…"

"He came to my house yesterday before Royce and asked me to tell a 'leader of God' that I love you and won't leave you."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I said I will."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After I got out of the hospital, and was reassured my baby would be fine, I went to Carlisle's house. We sat in the living room and watched TV.

A few hours after we had been sitting there Carlisle's phone rang. He flipped it open and listened until he leaned up and said, "Calm down, take her to the hospital, I'll meet you there."

He closed the phone and said, "Tanya is giving birth."

"Let's go."

He stood up and I followed him to the car. We drove to the same hospital I had just gotten discharged from. When we walked up we saw Edward pacing the waiting room. Carlisle walked to him and Edward said, "Why won't they let me go back with her?"

"You aren't the husband or family, it's purely procedure," Carlisle reassured him.

We sat in the waiting room and Carlisle talked to Edward the whole time about what was going to happen and told him that Tanya would be fine. After an hour of waiting a nurse came out and told Edward he could go back.

I watched Edward leave and said, "Do you think this will help straighten him out?"

"I really hope so," he replied.

We waited in silence until a nurse came out and took us to Tanya and Edward. She had had a baby boy and named him Anthony. I liked it. The baby had Tanya's hair and Edward's eyes. Carlisle held the baby for a little bit and Edward ended up falling asleep next to Tanya's bed while Tanya held the baby.

We left them there promising to return the next day.

Tanya had to stay at the hospital for a few days and the baby did as well. Just for procedure. And Edward refused to leave Tanya's side. When Carlisle and I were riding the elevator back down to the lobby and Carlisle said, "I think he's going to be okay."

"I do too, you raised a great kid," I said.

"Thank you, I think you'll be a wonderful mother," he said.

"You'll be the best dad."

We rode in the elevator in silence, all the while thinking about my baby. Carlisle really would make a great Dad, and if I could raise my baby as great as my mom did then she would be the luckiest little girl ever. Thinking about how my mom wouldn't get to meet my baby made me sad but one look at the pure…joy on Carlisle's face made me forget my worries.

We went back to Carlisle's place and were sitting down when my phone rang. I answered it and it was Alice. I had texted her to tell her Tanya gave birth. "How'd it go?" She asked.

"Wonderful, but I have news," I said deciding to tell her first.

"What?" She asked excited.

"I'm…pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"No way!" She shouted.

"Yes!" I shouted back.

"What was that?" I heard Jasper in the background ask.

"Bella's pregnant," Alice said.

"Bella! Congratulations!" He said.

"Thanks Jasper!" I said.

I talked to Alice for a few more minutes before hanging up. I decided to get telling Emmett out of the way and called him. He was happy and Rose was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to baby sit for me. I suppose that was nice of her.

A few weeks later I felt the baby kick for the first time. I called Carlisle over and we sat on my couch, him touching my stomach and me looking down at him. It was a magical day…full of surprises and loving moments.

We sat on the couch for the rest of the night, my head on his shoulder, his hand on my stomach. It was a beautiful way to fall asleep, and I think the little nudger agreed. When I woke up in the morning I was in my bed and I heard someone in the kitchen.

I got up to find Carlisle and found him in the kitchen. "Shit," He mumbled. I studied his back as he stood over the oven with the pan. He was holding his right hand away from the stove and kept tilting the pan around.

I watched him turn off the stove and go over to the sink. He ran water over his burn and then went back to the oven. He put whatever was in it on a plate and then grabbed a glass of OJ and started towards the exit. He spotted me and then said, "Oh, good morning… I didn't, um, know you were there."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I was watching you make breakfast, it smells good."

"I hope you like it, wanna sit down?" He asked.

He sat the plate at the table and I went to the table. "I have a lot planned today, so I want you to be fully awake for everything," He said.

I was confused, really confused, but went with it. It was really early and if Carlisle was a little mixed up at the moment, I wouldn't blame him. I ate while he watched and I was going to offer him some but he reassured me he already had eaten.

He took me to several places I wouldn't be able to go to in a few months. We were at this very nice French restaurant that Carlisle had rented out. It was overly extravagant, but I love that he loved me enough to spend so much.

After we had dessert the waiter took our plates. I was telling Carlisle about us taking care of Anthony for the weekend. He said it would be fun. Then he said he wanted to talk to me, but he said, "Bella, we need to talk."

I was suddenly very afraid of what he was going to say. _Break up? Really? With everything we've been through? No!_

"This is good, I think," He said.

He got up from his seat and he got down in front of me on one knee and looked up at me. He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. I gasped and tears came to my eyes. "Carlisle…"

"Isabella Swan, I love you more than life itself, and you are the only one I have eyes for… Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I grinned through my tears and nodded. Then I pulled him up off the ground and said, "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand billion times yes."

I pulled him into a hug and then pulled back so he could put the ring on my finger. He laughed and said, "You didn't even look at the ring yet."

"It could be one of those from the movie machines and I'd still say yes," I said.

"Oh, well in that case I'll take this one back—"

"No! I want this one, lemme see it?" I asked.

He opened the box and I gasped again. It was beautiful, there was a gold band and then a diamond ring that wasn't too flashy but not too small, it was perfect. He picked up the band and said, "I got it engraved for you, too."

I carefully grabbed it from his hands and read the inside of the ring. '_The beginning of forever…'_

"Awe! Carlisle! You're so perfect," I cried harder and was so happy that I jumped into his arms. He caught me, thankfully, and hugged me to him.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Carlisle!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, dear," He called down.

"It's time!" I shouted back.

"What? Oh, I'll get the bag, where are my keys, found them, wallet, wallet, wallet," he chanted it over and over again until he bounded down the stairs.

"What?" He asked while I laughed at him.

"You're too funny," I laughed.

I grabbed my stomach and said, "Oh," as a wave of pain ran through me. "The baby is coming."

He nodded and walked me to the car. He drove well over the speed limit and I'm sure we would have been pulled over if Carlisle hadn't got the big sign for his bumper that said, 'Baby on Board.'

We pulled into the hospital and he ran inside and then ran back out to the car. He pulled the door open and helped me out of the car. He made a wheel chair appear out of thin air and I sat down. He pushed me inside and a nurse came over.

"She's having a baby," Carlisle said.

"Okay, we'll take her and you'll need to fill out the forms," She said pointing to the counter.

"Okay," He said.

The nurse wheeled Bella away and I went to the counter. A lady handed me a form and I grabbed a pen. I filled out the form. It took nearly forever and when I finally finished I handed the chart to the woman. I asked if she could tell me where to go to find Bella. And then she told me I couldn't because I wasn't the husband.

So I sulked in the chair and stared at the wall. "This is bullshit…" I mumbled.

An hour later I was still sulking in my chair mumbling about the dumbness of hospitals with my arms crossed when a nurse walked out and said, "Carlisle Cullen?"

I stood up and she said, "Bella Swan would like to see you."

I followed the nurse to the maternity ward and when I saw Bella I walked to her and she was holding a baby in her arms. I leant over Bella to look at the baby and Bella whispered, "Baby meet your dad."

"Carlisle meet your baby girl," Bella whispered.

I looked down at the baby and saw the cute button nose Bella had, and she had my eyes. I looked at Bella and she held the baby out to me. I picked her up carefully and held her to my chest. "She's beautiful, like her mother."

Bella giggled and said, "What should we name her?"

"What'd you have in mind?" I asked not looking up from the baby.

She yawned and grabbed my finger that had been tracing her cheek. She bit it and I laughed. She was so adorable. "I don't know…" Bella mumbled.

"You did all the work, you get first pick," I said.

She rolled in my arms and held my finger tighter. "She's adorable," I mumbled. I sat down in the chair behind me and Bella said, "How about Marie?"

"Marie…" I tested it. "Hi Marie," I whispered to the now sleeping baby in my arms.

"It's perfect," I said and looked up at Bella. She smiled and I looked back down at Marie. She was still holding my finger and she looked so tiny in my arms. "She's so small," I whispered to Bella.

"She's a little underweight but the doctor said she's perfectly healthy," Bella murmured. I scooted the chair forward and let Bella look at the baby too.

"Are we going to be okay, Carlisle?" Bella asked.

I looked down at Marie and thought about it. _We can get married and live happily ever after…_

I thought over the past several months and how well Bella and I had gotten along. How well she had handled talking to a 'leader of God' for Edward. How comforting she had been for Tanya. How loving she had been when I should have been the one taking care of her.

"We're going to be alright."

**This isn't over, guys. Next chapter is the wedding… Then maybe two more chapters afterwards? I'm sorry this took so long to get up there, by the way. I thought I had it out there… I thought I had put it up on the site, guess not! Sorry! I'll update soon! Love you!**


End file.
